ichigo en dxd
by egomezchuchihuanga777
Summary: ichigo en dxd
1. ichigo en dxd

LA REUNION.

Ahhhhhhh ¡ ahhhhhhhhh.ahhhhhhh.

Cap kenpachi. Sentimos la demora cual es cituacion por la cual a conbocado a esta reunion .capitan general yamamoto.

Cap.yamamoto.El motivo por el cual he convocado a esta reunion .es para hablar sobre el segador de almas sustituto ,¡ ichigo kurosaki!.

Vc.cap.soyfon: ¿Qué es lo que a echo? para convocar a los 12 capitanes de la guardia de la corte.

Cap.grl.yamamoto: no se trata de lo que hiso .'sino de lo que hara.'

Cap.hukitake: y que es lo que hara el segador ichigo kurosaki.¡por favor digamos maestro yama! .

Cap. Yamamoto: todo indica que el segador sustituto ichigo kurosaki. Dejara de ser el protector de la ciudad karacura.

Cap.biacuya: capitan grl. Acaso el segador a desertado de sus tareas como guardian de la ciudad karacura.

Cap.grl.yamamoto: no!. Se trata de eso , todo indica que el segador ichigo kurosaki. Ha sido transferido ala escuela de otra ciudad, por lo cual ha decidido terminar con su labor de cuidar la ciudad karacura.

Cap.hukitake: en ese caso ¿cual seria el nuevo encargado de proteger la ciudad karacura?.

Cap.grl.yamamoto: edecidido que los nuevos guardianes seran¡.rukia kushiki y Renji habarai!.

Espero que sepan informar adecuada mente a sus sub capitanes. Cap.biacuya y cap.kenpachi.

Cuente con nuestros...capitan general yamamoto.

Cap.grl .yamamoto. eso seria todo se levanta la secion.


	2. ichigo en dxd (12-09 19:11:04)

Un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki regresaba a su casa por la noche después de derrotar a un hueco.

(Ichigo- rayos ultima mente han aparecido varios huecos ultima mente , pero lo que mas me preocupa son esas energías que desprende la ciudad vecina).¡ barios segadores han sido enviados pero siempre regresaban, sin nada ¡pero bueno!,¡ eso no me incumbe sera mejor que me de prisa!.

EN OTRO LUGAR!,

Varias personas habían sentido la fuerte presión espiritual de ichigo, pero destacaba una chica en especial, que tenia un cabello rojo sangre.

EN LA RECIDENCIA KUROSAKI .

Un ichigo se despertaba siendo despertado por un escandalo, .

Renji; ¡oye ichigo!,¡ despierta!, debo decirte algo sal de una vez.

Ichigo ( asomándose por la ventana- grito), ¡ oye cállate!¡bajo enseguida pero ya cállate!, que me traerás problemas. ( volviendo a meterse y vestirse para bajar ).

Despues de desayunar!, ichigo caminaba junto a Renji, ( ichigo) dime que es lo importante que querías decirme. [ Renji] como ya sabrás ultima mente sean sentido, algunas firmas de energía que provienen de la otra ciudad,¡ pero!, lo alarmante es que esas energías son malignas. Por eso el capitán general llama moto decidió que tu serias el indicado para el trabajo.¡ por eso! Tu iras a esa ciudad a investigar ,¡ serás transferido!.

Ichigo;¡ por que!,¡rayos debo ir yo!, debe haber barios segadores esperando un asenso. ¡Además no entiendo! ,¡ si se trata de investigar seria mejor enviarte ati!.

Renji: ¡ cayote!,¡ además tu eres un segador sustituto, por lo cual no cometeríamos alguna infracción ya que no eres oficial. ( ichigo- para tu suerte no puedo tocarte , de lo contrario de patearía el trasero) , [ Renji- ¡repite eso zanahoria!,¡limpiare el suelo contigo].

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la placa de Renji se activo, pero ichigo no pudo ver lo que paso cuando Renji lo sujeto y usando su paso flash desapareció.

EN LA ACADEMIA.

Renji: habia llegado al gimnasio y soltó a ichigo que se golpeo la cara con el piso, pero fue llamado por el capitán general.

Cap. Yamamoto: ¡ ichigo kurosaki!,¡ como sabrás hemos tomado la decisión de enviarte ala ciudad vecina para que investigues la fuente de esas energías. Aunque tengo una leve sospecha de lo que puede ser,¡ pero no puedo ordenar nada hasta estar seguro!. ¡cuento contigo ichigo kurosaki!, ( desapareciendo del lugar).

Ichigo: ¡ que!,¡ rayos supongo que no tengo de otra!.( oye Renji – dime como le hare para registrarme en una de las academias de esa ciudad), [ Renji- no te preocupes el capitán Zaraki te consiguió una morada pequeña pero cómoda]. Por eso no te preocupes.

Ichigo[ baya almenos no debo preocuparme por la estancia, pero como lo tomaran mis hermanas, ¡ pero bueno ya lo veré ese dia!, { Renji- ¡ por cierto Tebas mañana-}, asi que ten listo todo, hasta luego ichigo.( desapareciendo del lugar dejando ichigo con la boca al suelo. ( ichigo- ¡ por que amiiii!.

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE!.

Ichigo se encontraba empacando sus cosas, mientras era observado por su hermana yuso.

Yuso: así que te mudas a otra academia, ¡ se puede saber por que!. ( ichigo – ya celos dije gane una beca en la academia de la otra ciudad-). Yuso: esta bien lo que digas , ¡pero me quedare con tu cuarto!.( ichigo- no importa estaré fuera un buen tiempo por eso no te preocupes-).

Empezando a recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en el camión que lo esperaba, ( ICHIGO- salio de la casa y miro como todos sus amigos estaban , esperándolo y lo despidieron como se merece, ichigo subió al camión y mientras se alejaba recordaba todo lo que habia pasado con sus amigos en esta ciudad.

Al llegar a la dirección de la casa quel capitán Zaraki le habia conseguido, tanto ichigo como el conductor tenían la boca al piso, ( ichigo – miraba la casa que parecía una mansión de súper lujo - ¡esta se mi casa!).

Pero fue interrumpido al ver que la puerta principal se habría, y dejaba ver un gran patio. Todos sacudieron la cabeza y empezaron a meter las cosas en la casa, al terminar se veia a todos cansados y en el suelo, ( ichigo – todos dormiremos aquí hoy vale- ) ¡ si dijeron los obreros tirados en el suelo.

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo pago a los obreros, los cuales se fueron mas cansados que nunca.

Ichigo: baya tomo mas tiempo de lo planeado pero por fin esta todo listo, debería darme prisa y prepararme para ir ala academia. Ichigo después de prepararse se dirigía ala academia kuo, pero ( se preguntaba – por que no veo amas chicos con el uniforme -). Mientras era observado por varias chicas que Se preguntaban por que un delincuente estaría en su escuela.

Ichigo se molesto un poco, pero decidió ignorarlas. ( vaya, es mi primer dia y ya me tiene miedo, supongo que me enfocare en mi tarea).

Al llegar ala entrada de la academia, dos chicas que se encontraban en lados opuestos sintieron un gran poder. Una de ellas al estar mas cerca miro a un chico de pelo anaranjado, con mirada seria y con una presencia que desbordaba una gran cantidad de poder espiritual y mágico. ( ella pensaba – ese chico debe ser nuevo jamás lo habia visto antes-), esto es raro, algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán muy serias con este chico.

Con ichigo: entro en la academia kuo y empezó a percibir barias energías parecidas a los huecos, pero diferentes en esencia. ( baya no creí que seria tan fácil, ¡ los destruiré después de la escuela.), ichigo caminaba por los pasillos y llego ala sala del director, que comprendió y asigno a ichigo al salón 2-4 . Al tocar el maestro abrió la puerta y vio aun chico que le dio un papel , el maestro solo se volvio ala clase y dijo ( todos apartar de ahora tendremos aun nuevo compañero.

Ichigo entro en la clase y todos empezaron a decir que es un chico medio y de gran tamaño , ( los chicos suspiraron al ver que no era una Amenaza y lo dejaron Empaz).

Me llamo ichigo kurosaki!,¡ espero nos llevemos bien!, ichigo paso asu asiento y el maestro volvio a retomar la clase, al terminar las clases varios chicos se cercaron a ichigo, para preguntarle de donde venia , si tenia novia y varias cosas mas , ichigo respondi9 a cada una impresionando alos chicos y chicas, pero fueron interrumpidos por ichigo quien decidió salir para explorar mejor el lugar.

Ichigo caminaba por los patios de la academia y miraba como las chicas rodeaban a un muchacho rubio al cual llamaban el caballero de la academia, ( ichigo – al percibir su aura lo miro seria mente, para solo. Seguir su camino -), el chico al sentir esa mirada se volteo pero no vio a nadie, mientras pensaba que fue ese gran temor que sintio recorrer su espalda.

Ichigo" baya ese chico no es normal, pero no importa tendré que matarlo esta misma tarde para poder estar tranquilo", pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.al.ver como un grupo de chicos eran perseguidos. [( ichigo – baya alpareser las mayas de esos traerán barios problemas, sera mejor que no me meta o podría empeorar las cosas)].{ (sacando un sharingan y lanzándolo contra un arbusto), ¡no hay nadie!, debí equivocarme}. Mientras se retiraba .

《 en los arbustos》 se podía ver a una pequeña Loli, que habia esquivado el ataque de ichigo, ella trago tierra al ver como se habia clavado el sharingan en el suelo ( pensamientos – hubiera muerto si me daba ese ataque, debo reportar esto ala presidenta de inmediato. Saliendo sigilosamente, dirigiéndose aun edificio abandonado detrás de la academia.

Al terminar las clases ichigo se dirigía hacia su casa, mientras caminaba paso por un puente. Donde una chica se habia declarado a el chico de esta mañana, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando . Al pasar de lado de yuma, ella se estremeció al sentir el gran poder de ese chico, ( yuma- ¡ que rayos fue eso!,¡ mi cuerpo tembló al sentir su energía que clase de artefacto tendrá -) ,yuma despertó y planeo la cita el sábado alas 7; am .

Ichigo se encontraba volviendo a casa y miro una gran cantidad de informes sobre empleados, ( ichigo- miro como habia un cartel que decia se Necesita empleados de hogar . ( ichigo – quien rayos puso ese cartel ), mejor lo quito. Ichigo habia quitado el cartel y entro en la casa, pero en el momento de sentarse sintio una extraña energía, rápida mente se levanto y se tomo se trago un caramelo , y salió corriendo. Debo agradecer a Huraharra por este dulce ( el dulce que le dio Huraharra permite usar los poderes de segador, sin la necesidad de transformarse.)

EN OTRO LUGAR..

Se podía ver a un castaño, mientras caminaba junto a una chica de pelo negro, quien tenia una cara triste. ( por que siempre debo hacer esto, estoy Harta!,¡pero no puedo quejarme!,¡ Solo quisiera encontrar al chico correcto!, ). Isei : ¡gracias yuma!, por esta cita . Yuma: se paro y respiro, acercándose a isei susurrándole ( isei te puedo pedir un deseo)[ isei] claro que si. ( yuma – podrías morir ) , mientras se alejaba hacia atrás. Isei se sorprendió al ver como yuma cambiaba de forma, sus ropas cambiaron a un traje de cuero , con hombreras, y unas alas. Negras salían de su espalda.

Yuma: no me odies por esto, y me divertí en nuestra cita por eso perdóname.

( yuma – habia a lanzar su lanza, ¡ pero!, fue empujada por unos dedos que la mandaron lejos). Ichigo: baya jamás imagine ver algo así, ( volteándose y viendo que isei estaba pasmado , con lo que habia pasado), ichigo se acerco a el , mientras sacaba una pequeña herramienta y se colocaba unas gafas, oye mira aquí, ( isei solo vio un flash y despertó en el suelo, mientras miraba que alpareser se habia caído, el solo se levanto y se fue muy extrañado).

EN LA CASA DE ICHIGO.

Yuma: empezaba a abrir los ojos, y recordó lo que habia pasado. Parándose Rápida mente, para ver que estaba en una cama de una habitación. Ichigo al percibir la energía de la chica decidió usar su riatzu y creo dos alas negras en su espalda.( ichigo – talvez se sienta mas tranquila si encuentra a una persona igual). Abriendo la puerta y ver a una chica sentada, que tenia una expresión de no comprender nada, pero se sorprendió al ver entrar aun muchacho , que tenia un plato de sopa, y tenia un par de alas negras ridícula mente enormes ( me alegro que hayas despertado, te traje un poco de sopa por favor come.) Yuma no podía decir nada, pues sintio la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Cuando probo la sopa sus ojos mostraron estrellitas en ellos y rápida mente termino y pidió otro plato, pero reacciono pero se sorprendió al ver Como el chico llenaba el plato, ( ichigo- al ver como volvía a comer la chica dijo, parece que te gusto mi sopa de rana y papas). Yuma se detuvo y miro al plato con miedo,( ichigo- no solo lleva eso también tiene, ajos podridos, patas de grillo, carne de rana toro y un poco de caldo de pezacado.

Ichigo empezó sonreír al ver como el rostro de la chica empezó a volverse azul y comenzara a tartamudear ( ichigo- haa! No te preocupes es solo una sopa de pollo -). Yuma al escuchar eso solo se puso roja, y oculto la cabeza entre las sabanas.

Ichigo: dejando las bromas de lado miro serio ala chica ( cual es tu nombre, y porque querías matar a ese chico) mientras la miraba fija mente, ¡me llamo!,¡ yuma amano!, soy un ángel caído de la facción de Grigori . Ichigo: ¡ya veo!,¡ pero la verdad no soy un caído!, desapareciendo sus alas . Yuma se sorprendió al ver como las alas de ichigo desaparecían y era cubierto por unos mantos negros , con uno blanco, ( yuma – se estremeció al percibir un aura tan oscura y calmada, fue tanta la Impresión de su energía que yuma, se puso roja y respiraba pesada mente, y una aura blanca la cubrió-). Ichigo se sorprendió al ver como yuma se habia envuelto en su Irantzu, poniéndose roja ¡ mientras gemía leve mente!. Ichigo trago tierra al darse cuenta de lo que paso y miro a una yuma roja y avergonzada. ( el Irantzu de ichigo fue tan potente sobre el cuerpo de yuma que accidental mente la impregno ).

Ichigo se asombro y yuma lo muraba avergonzada, ( ichigo- ¡ creo que te llevo a tu casa!). Tus padres deben estar preocupados!,¡ no crees!, ( yuma -¡ esta bien!, mientras se levantaba-), para salir del cuarto y caminar ala salida. ( yuma) ¡por cada paso que daba se sorprendía mas!, ¡cada cosa parecía estar echa de oro!, incluso el piso parecía brillar con luz propia!, [ ichigo] disculpa por lo de antes,¿ no quise hacerte eso?. ¡ pero!, no te respondí cierto!.¡ pero solo te diré esto!, ¡los segadores existen!, yuma al escuchar eso se quedo helada y miro con miedo a ichigo, quien solo la miro y en menos de un segundo puso sus dedos en frente de yuma y desaparecieron en un circulo mágico.

Yuma al reaccionar se dio cuenta, que estaban a fuera del departamento de yuma. ( Ichigo) ¡ así que vives aquí!. Acercándose y tocando la puerta, pero yuma iva a decir algo pero se aterro al ver la puerta abrirse y mostrar a un hombre delgado, con una barba en punta y el pelo negro con las puntas rubias. ( yuma – al reconocerlo se aterro -). ( la persona al frente era hazazel el líder de los ángeles caídos de la facción del Grigori) [ ICHIGO] ¡ buenas noches señor!,¡ me llamo ichigo!

Hazazel: ¡ buenas noches!, muchacho gracias por acompañar a mi hija. ( ichigo) de nada señor , bueno yo me retiro entonces que pase una buena noche. Ichigo camino hacia yuma y se despidió lo cual sonrojo a yuma que solo lo volteo a ver mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. ( Hazazel- ¡creo que me debes una explicación reinare!,¡ pero pasa tomemos un te!-). [ yuma] temerosa entro y se sentó en la sala, mientras hazazel la miraba y ella empezó a contarle por que ella estaba con el. Hazazel solo suspiro al escuchar que uno de sus aliados pensaba traicionarlo, pero vi a yuma temblar y Respondió, ( no te preocupes, tanto tu como tus compañeras están perdonadas, pero esos dos deberán morir), bueno sin mas me retiro buena suerte yuma. ( desapareciendo en un circulo mágico).

Ala mañana siguiente

ichigo caminaba hacia la academia, mientras todos lo miraban y empezaron a decir cosas sobre el ( 1- viste es ese chico violento que aparecía en las noticias , el que siempre se peleaba con pandilleros), ( 2- oye viste, dicen que Obliga alas y chicas a tener relaciones sexuales con el ), (3- oye viste no es el que entro en ese hotel con esa chica a noche, debió haberla obligado no cabe duda que es un Delincuente).

Ichigo caminaba al salón mientras escuchaba todos esos comentarios. Mientras Bolivia a sentir la firma de energía de yuma, quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia. ( yuma) ¡donde Estará !, no veo a ichigo por ningún lado me pregunto si enserio vendrá a esta escuela. ( pero yuma se sorprendió al escuchar una voz detrás de ella), ( ichigo- ¡oye! Volvemos a vernos , ¡ no sabia que asistías a esta academia-), ( yuma- ¡ ah, buenos días ¡, ¡ ichigo sama-), (ichigo)[ ya te lo dije , solo dime. Ichigo, además no se porque me dices así . ( yo puedo contestarte esa pregunta!,¡dijo hazazel que habia aparecido).

[ ichigo ¡ buenos días señor! pero de que quería hablarme , acaso ice algo para molestarlo. { hazazel – no te preocupes no asiste algo malo-} pero sígueme y tu yuma ven con nosotros debo decirte algo importante. En uno de los salones; hazazel ichigo como sabrás ella no es mi hija, pero ella fue impregnada por ti, cuando liberaste tu poder, en pocas palabras ella obedecerá todo lo que digas, ( mirado a yuma toda roja, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos), ( yuma – ¡no todo!, bueno si ichigo sama quiere entonces yo- ahh no puedo pensar en eso)(,toda sonrojada y tímida mientras muraba a ichigo).

Ichigo: ¡oye no le metas ideas raras ala cabeza!, además si deseara estar con una chica me confesaría para poder expresar mis sentimientos( todo tímido, solo voleo la mirada para que lo vean). Hazazel bueno sin mas me retiro, dejo a yuma en tus manos mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico. [ ichigo]¡ rayos!, bueno tendré que esforzarme pero no importa, ¡ oye!,¡ te llamas yuma cierto!. ( yuma) de echo me dicen así, mi verdadero nombre es yuma amano, pero también puedes llamarme reinare, si gustas. ( ichigo- es un buen nombre, pero prefiero llamarte yuma después de todo ahora somos familia-).( mientras la miraba y le daba una sonrisa).

DESPUES DE CLASES

Tiempo después se podía ver a ichigo caminando con yuma muy sonrojada mientras conversaban.( yuma- prometo no molestarte se cocinar, lavar , planchar , tejer y muchas cosas de hogar-).( ichigo- en todo caso de criaron para ser una buena esposa cierto-). No es muy común ver chicas así además que eres muy fuerte y lista. ( yuma- mi madre me dijo que una buena esposa es la mano derecha de su marido. Mi padre me dijo, que una esposa debe ser mas fuerte que su marido. Por lo cual entrene con el durante barios años, hasta el dia que sufrimos un accidente y ellos murieron, yo fui rescatada por un ángel caído que pasaba por casualidad.

Desde ese dia forme parte de los caídos, ( empezando a derramar lagrimas) me hubiera gustado, que estuviéramos los tres así segaríamos siendo una familia. ( ichigo la abrazo)¡tonta!, yo estoy aquí. No dejare que nada te pase siempre estaré contigo , así que no te preocupes yo te protegeré.( yuma solo lloraba en los brazos de ichigo) .( mama, papa encontré a mi Persona especial).( YUMA YA ESTABA INSCRITA EN KA ACADEMIA PARA VIJILAR A ISEI).

Ichigo le dio unas llaves a yuma. ( ichigo- toma estas son las llaves de mi casa, entra y acomódate yo iré pronto-).( yuma) ¡si! Por favor cuide ichigo. Ichigo ¡si!, me voy desapareciendo del lugar. Yuma¡ bien!, debo esforzarme y preparar una buena cena para esta noche.( mientras caminaba al supermercado con una sonrisa).


	3. ichigo en dxd (12-10 17:38:59)

EN CIERTO CLUB DE LA CADEMIA.

Se encontraba una peli roja, pensando sobre lo que dijo uno de sus miembros el otro dia, flash back ( rías se encontraba revisando unos Papeles cuando uno de sus miembros entro al club, buenas tardes presidenta, ( rías) buenas tardes quiba, donde esta Koneko y akeno. ( kiba) ¿¡deben estar por llegar!?, De pronto las mencionadas entraron por esa puerta. Koneko y Akeno la mentamos la demora. ( rías) no hay problema ahora podemos empezar la reunión . ( kiba) en estos días hemos percibido una herramienta celestial en el estudiante isei hyodo. Además que también a aparecido un estudiante con un gran poder mágico, pero es sospechoso de ser un ángel caído. Por lo cual se tomara medidas contra el . ( rías) excelente tráiganme a ese Ángel caído debe saber quien manda aquí , todos si desapareciendo del lugar).

A pasado toda un dia Desde que di la orden de traerme a ese ángel caído, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver un circulo mágico y sonrió al pensar que final mente habían atrapado al ángel caído. Pero se sorprendió al ver como no lo traían. ( Akeno – lamentamos decir esto, pero no podemos encontrarlo-). ( Koneko- talvez presintió el peligro y se marcho-). ( Rías- supongo que tienen razón , pero y isei como esta-),( kiba) el joven isei esta bien de echo a despertado un poder y se encuentra entrenando por su cuenta en el bosque. ( Rías – bueno entonces pueden retirarse -).

Pero fueron sacados de honda al ver como una persona tomaba te de Akeno y se comía los dulces y galletas de Koneko mientras los miraba. El cual llevaba una yukata negra , junto a una espada envuelta a un lado suyo. ( Rías – se quedo helada al no percibir su energía, la cual la intimidaba un poco. ( kiba - ¡así que eres o te atreves a entrar de esa manera y tomar lo que no es tuyo. ( mientras sacaba su espada).ichigo ( quieres callarte!, yo solo vine aquí para ver que eran , pero al ver que son demonios no tengo mas opción que matarlos).( Rías – crees poder!,¡ kiba es todo tuyo!,), ichigo desapareció al mismo tiempo de kiba, pero ellas vieron el miedo al ver la cabeza de Kiba en el suelo. Koneko intento golpearlo pero fue bloqueada y paralizada al sentir los dedos de ichigo en la frente . Pero rías solo vio una mancha negra antes de desmayarse.

Rías despertaba mientras empezaba a ser memoria, ¡pero!. Vio algo aterrador!. Rías miraba con terror como el mismo muchacho tenia el cuerpo de kiba sobre una mesa mientras lo abría como aun cerdo, arrancando huesos y partiendo en dos su cabeza de un corte con un hacha. ( rías no podía creer lo que miraba , pero. Se aterro al Voltear y ver a una Koneko colgada de un gancho sin ojos y con todo el pecho abierto, como si fuera un cerdo descuartizado.( Rías solo escucho como el chico se acerco , ella volteo y vio como el tenia su cabeza, mientras grandes choros de sangra Salían de su cuello, como si fuera un pollo sin cabeza. ( Rías despertó sudando frio , al darse cuenta vio que estaba recostada en el sofá, mientras kiba la revisaba rias al ver a kiba lo abrazo fuerte mente, mientras se preguntaba que habia pasado, ¡ acaso soñó todo eso!. Pero se puso pálida al ver al mismo chico de antes sentado junto a Koneko, mientras comían dulces.

RIAS¡ que diablos!,¡ como estas aquí¡, acaso soñé todo eso mirando a ichigo y sacando un vote de caramelo para luego verlo, ver a ichigo y luego votarlos ala basura. ( Rías – eso me pasa por comer demasiado dulce-). Jamás volveré a comerlo en mi vida. Despues de recuperarse miro al muchacho al frente suyo y con voz autoritaria dijo, ¡ quien eres tu!,¡porque koneko te comparte sus dulces!. ¡ me llamo!¿¡ ichigo kurosaki!? Soy un( pero fue interrumpido al escuchar unas rías de rias -¡ quien puede llamarse fresa-). Pero vio como akeno tenia miedo en su cara y vio a ichigo .¡ quieres que te pinja otro gudzu de ilucion!, ( Rías - ¡ilusión!, todo eso fue una ilusión-).¡no por favor!..ichigo bueno como decia me llamo ichigo y soy un ¡ segador de almas. Todos se asustaron como nunca, pues le creían al percibir su gran energía, la técnica de ilusión, pero la mas sorprendida era Koneko.

Koneko; ¡imposible!, separándose de ichigo ellos no existen. Son solo cuentos para asustar alos niños traviesos. ( ichigo – miren quien habla, pero supongo que es difícil de creer pero es verdad. Además yo fui enviado averiguar por que esta ciudad desprendía barias energías las cuales son intrigantes por lo cual llegue para buscar respuestas . ( rias- en ese caso , te explicare todo, ella le dijo que existían los bandos de ángeles, ángeles caídos y diablos los cuales estaban en guerra) . Ichigo solo asistió mientras se levantaba. Ichigo: si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces me retiro pero seguiré vigilando las calles y las casas de demonios. Además si alguno causa problemas lo destruiré.

Ichigo desapareció en un segundo y rías callo de rodillas, los demás asieron lo mismo, ( kiba- rayos ese tipo es peligroso,¡ que asemos presidenta!, ) ( rías- debería llamar a mi hermano para pedirle refuerzos ese chico es peligroso).( Koneko – sempai dígame, ¡ por que le tiene miedo!-. ( akeno - ¡ es cierto koneko no lo sabe!), veras Koneko en el principio los demonios callejeros atacaban alos humanos constante mente, por lo cual ellos empezaron a investigar y crear lasos espirituales, hasta que lo consiguieron creando alos segadores, seres capases de matar aun Súper demonio. Pero todo empeoro cuando empezaron a recolectar y enviar a otro lugar las almas de las personas muertas. Al final ellos aumentaron su poder a tal punto que barios yokai y Otras criaturas se les unieron creando guerreros cada vez mas capases , pero un dia simple mente desaparecieron para no volver). Además yo también creía que solo Eran cuentos pero ahora veo que son muy reales.

( de pronto un circulo mágico apareció en el club del cual salieron varias personas, dos barones de pelo rojo, una mujer de pelo castaño y una mujer de pelo plateado vestida de sirvienta).(rias- hermano, mama, papa, grafía), que están haciendo aquí!. ( mama de rías¡ Venelana gremorio!.) Sentimos un gran poder, pero nos alarmamos al percibir tu energía alterarse y la de tu caballero desaparecer. Por lo cual decidimos venir de inmediato. Pero me alegro de que estés a salvo mi niña ( mientras la abrazaba y soltaba algunas lagrimas). ( Rías- ¡estoy bien mama!, ¡no me paso nada!,) pero desearía que me hablaran sobre los segadores). ( Circes Gremorí – actual rey del infierno)¡ quien de hablo de ellos!, acaso fue un renegado.

Akeno: fue un segador que apareció en el club. ( todos ) ¡ que estuvo aquí!. Grafía señora Venelana debemos llevarnos a todos, no están seguros aquí. ( kiba- es cierto¡ pero!, quiero pelear con el, quiero matarlo yo mismo).( akeno- ¡sera imposible!, recuerda de derroto con una ilusión mental de un movimiento, aunque me sorprende que pueda usar el gudzu de ilusión.), por eso deseo pelear contra el quiero vengarme por lo que me hizo. Rías no podemos irnos además que hay de ese chico isei, ( Greyfía – ese chico se unió ala facción yokai, al parecer se topo con una coneja samurái y le salvo la vida, por lo que ella lo recluto). Por lo cual el dragón gales esta fuera de sus aspiraciones señorita Rías.

EN LA CASA DE ICHIGO.

Yuma se encontraba preparando la comida, mientras sonreía y imaginaba cosas, ¡no se por que!, pero cada vez que pienso en ichigo mi corazón se acelera y mi pecho se agita, además cenaremos juntos esta noche como una pareja casada, me esforzare para hacerlo realidad y imagina [( yuma e vuelto[ hija imaginaria] ah papa!,(ichigo la abrazo y levanto)¡ hola mi niña, te portaste bien, ( hija) ¡si!,( yuma)¡ bien venido cariño, la cena esta lista. ( ichigo) Acercándosele, prefiero un beso tu yo, besándola Tierna mente)].

Pero fue devuelta a la realidad al oler algo quemarse, ella se asusto al ver la comida quemada, pero fue sacada de onda al oír la alarma del horno, rápida mente lo apago y saco un suflé quemado, para empeorar las cosas, habia olvidado apagar la estufa que empezó a soltar fuego hasta el techo. Yuma usando magia apago el fuego con agua, pero solo vio como la cocina parecía un campo de guerra. ¡ tembló al escuchar la puerta!, y se asusto al ver a ichigo entrar ala cocina, pero ichigo salió y volvio a entrar.¡ que rayos paso aquí!,¡ yuma se asusto tanto que empezó a llorar! ( yuma- lo siento, ¡fue mi culpa!, cause este desastre por favor no me odies!.

Pero fue sorprendida por ichigo al ser abrazada y lo que escucho la dejo muda. ( ichigo- ¡ lo siento!, por mi culpa pasaste por esto por favor perdone. Prometo cuidarte mejor, ( yuma - ¡no estas molesto!,¡ destruí tu cocina!, al prepararte la comida!,¡ almenos regáñame!,( ichigo- ¡ para ser un pastel primero limpia tu área!, ¡junta los hombros, tus manos cerca así reduces quemaduras. Mirada al frente , cero accidentes, nada en las mangas. ( yuma – solo podía sonreír al sentir el aprecio de ichigo hacia ella, sin pensar lo besaría en la mejilla, lo cual puso muy rojo a ichigo, el cual solo Volteo la mirada y dijo deberemos darnos prisa.

Ichigo todo sonrojado, se acerco a yuma y la beso en la mejilla. ( yuma estaba toda sonrojada, empezando a tartamudear mientras ichigo solo le sonrió. Despues de comer ichigo se dirigía hacia su cuarto, pero al recostarse en su cama sintio un gran bulto ichigo al retirar las sabanas vio a yuma recostada usando una piyama casi transparente, el cual se pegaba a su cuerdo y se apretaba al llegar Asus grandes y firmes pechos, mientras se marcaban sus rosados y grandes pezones.

Ichigo acerco su mano y empezó a frotar los grandes y suaves pechos de reinare, quien solo podía sentir las manos de ichigo sobar y acariciar sus senos con fuerza. ( yuma- ¡que es esta sensación!, no quiero que pare mi cuerpo arde y siento un agradable cosquilleo en mis pezones, cada vez que los toca. ¡ ichigo por favor no pares!. Ichigo que esta suavidad quiero sentirlas mejor ( desabrochando la piyama del pecho, dejando sus enormes y esponjosos pechos al aire. ) ichigo al no soportarlo mas empezó a chupar los pechos de reinare , quien despertó al sentir la succión en sus Pechos, al despertar solo miro y sonrió al ver a ichigo chupar sus pechos y apretó su cabeza con su pecho sorprendiendo a ichigo.

Ichigo se soltó y pedía perdón varias veces, ( la siento, lo siento, mientras hacia barias reverencias). Yuma solo se limpio con una toalla, y para sorpresa de ichigo tiro la parte superior de la piyama. Mientras indicaba a ichigo que se acerca, ichigo se acerco y solo se recostó alado de yuma quien estaba sonrojada y ichigo usaba sus pechos como almuadas. Mientras se quedaba dormido envuelto de una gran suavidad la cual sentira hasta el final de sus días.

Ala mañana siguiente .

Yuma y ichigo caminaban hacia la academia, mientras eran observados por los alumnos de la escuela, ( oye mira esa chica, esta hermosa, ¡Pero! Por que esta con ese delincuente). Yuma al percatarse tomo uno de los brazos de ichigo y lo sujeto firme mente, mientras ichigo se sonrojo al sentir los grandes y suaves melones de yuma.

Al llegar al salón, yuma se presento ante la clase , que se quedo muda cuando yuma se presento.( ¡ me llamo, rey kurosaki! Pero pueden llamarme yuma . Espero nos llevemos bien), pero yuma vio que toda la clase estaba muda . Pero un chica pregunto, (¡eres familiar de ichigo), ( yuma ¡ si!, ¡ soy su esposa!).[ todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar tal cosa, ( jamás te imaginas aun estudiante que esta casado y es de carácter fuerte y directo).

[ todos dijeron:¡ queee!,¡¡están casados!, jamás Habría imaginado que estuvieran casados felicidades. Pero el maestro solo iso sentar a yuma Uno el uno del otro, ichigo estaba mas que desubicado, ( ichigo – todo sonrojado, pues podía sentir las vibras asesinas hacia el!,).

Habia empezado la hora del almuerzo y ichigo se dirigía ala cafetería pero fue detenido por yuma quien saco un ventó,¡ mas grande que su asiento!. Todos se sorprendieron cuando yuma lo abrió, el olor lleno la nariz de todos los presentes, tanto chicos y chicas tenían baba saliendo de sus bocas al ver tal ventó, ( ichigo- no debiste molestarte!,¡además!( sacando otro ventó,¡ aun mas grande de su mochila) pero alpareser ambos los preparamos para dárnoslos.

Todos las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como el ventó de ichigo, tenia mejor aspecto y aroma quel de yuma. Ichigo al darse cuenta de la cituacion miro a yuma, quien entendió asintió.( ichigo- ¡chicos!, quisieran comer con nosotros). Una chica llamada no seremos una molestia!, yuma claro que no además, me gustaría hablar con otra chica de cosas de mujeres.( un muchacho - ¡ichigo- sempai!, tengo Pastelillos de alubias dulces.)

(¡chigo y Yuma- ¡ genial!, yuma siempre fallo al asarlas.- ichigo A mi me salen muy secas!), ( pero siéntate, otros al ver eso sacaron platos, como arroz dorado, puré de papas, pescado frito, enceladas, postres etc.), todos empezaron a sentarse y a compartir sus platos,¡ pero un chico saco zaque de qui3n sabe donde!, todos se quedaron asombrados pues era uno mas fuerte que el vino, pero se sorprendieron al ver como el mismo chico sacaba un cuy asado de un termo el cual era demasiado grande. ( pero todos vieron que ichigo se sentó y yuma se puso al lado del.( ichigo- gracias a todos y todas, ¡ gracias por la comida!) Todos comían y hablaban entre si, mientras comían y se divertían. Pero todos al probar el cuy la desaparecieron en segundos lo que sorprendió a ichigo.

Despues de las clases ichigo caminaba, mientras yuma lo tomaba del brazo, pero se ponía muy molesta cuando alguna chica lo saludaba.( ichigo - ¡ yuma!, esta noche saldremos en una misión!, quiero ver tus habilidades. ), yuma¡ si!, dare mi mejor esfuerzo, en la tarde.

Yuma y ichigo salían de la casa y empezaron a volar, yuma se sorprendió al a ichigo volar sin alas, pero ichigo estaba muy sonrojado al ver a Yuma bajo la luz dela luna, pero reacciono al ver que habían llegado, ambos descendieron empezando a entrar por una ventana.( ichigo – caminaba al frente, mientras hacia señas con la mano ¡ yuma apenas reconocía algunas!). Mientras se adentraban en la casa revisando cuarto, por cuarto hasta llagar aun jardín que tenia varias rosas creciendo.

EN LA MISMA CASA.

Rías y su nobleza habían llegado ala misma casa , la cual ocultaba un terrible secreto. Rías y sus compañeros empezaron a buscar pero no encontraban nada. ( kiba- ¡presidenta no hay nada!,),(Koneko- arriba tampoco hay nada). Esto es muy raro, pero vio unas luces, en un rosal en el jardín. Pero al llegar al jardín solo vería unas pisadas que le intrigaban,( Rías-¡Koneko!, rastrea estas huellas, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos).

Koneko, por que debo ser yo, ahh, que diablos es este olor . Mi cuerpo esta temblando, mis piernas no responden. Yo: ¡tengo miedo! ( Rías, ¡ yo no quiero!, ¡no quiero morir!, mientras retrocedía).( akeno- ¡Koneko tienes miedo!, no puedo creerlo). (Rías-¡ Koneko!, que sentiste!, por que temes!,)(Koneko-¡ la muerte espera a quien entre ahí!, ¿puedo sentirla?, yo mejor me voy)[ sacando sus alas para escapar]. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar a rías (Koneko!, si escapas serás considerada un renegado y dejaras de estar bajo mi protección).

Koneko; Solo se quedo callada y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero rápida mente dijo al suelo. ( todos se agacharon y vieron una honda de corte pasar sobre sus cabezas la cual.detruyo todo asu paso y disperso a todos hacia varios lados, al dispersarse el humo Koneko se levanto y miro que estaba sobre unos arboles, mientras los demás se levantaban todos heridos y rías ordeno Koneko quedarse y vigilar mientras llevaba a sanar a kiba y akeno. Rías ( que diablos pasa , mi equipo jamás atenido miedo , ¡ todo esto paso por tu culpa, maldito segador).

EN OTRO LUGAR .

Podemos ver a un ichigo y yuma caminar sobre el jardín y Ver unas rosas que crecían alrededor de un fuente. ( yuma-¡¿que bonito!?, jamás esperaba ver unas rosas tan bellas, ( ichigo – se acerco por la espalda de yuma, si son muy bellas pero. Tu eres ms bella, abrazándola por la espalda).[ yuma- ichigo me esta abrazando, se siente cálido , puedo sentir su calor, su fuerza y toda su aura hacia mi]. Pero se sorprendió al sentir como ichigo la galo y salto hacia atrás evitando un ataque de un tentáculo que salio del suelo.

Ichigo así que tu eres el hueco, jamás me imagine que tomara la forma de una planta esto sera perfecto para ti yuma.

Yuma: creo unas lanzas de luz lanzándolas al hueco quien esquivo las lanzas, pero yuma rápida mente apareció de tras del hueco cortando una gran parte de las raíces de este con una espada de luz.

Pero el hueco la golpeo en la espalda lanzándola, hacia una bija yuma se detuvo y cargo un escudo de luz, para saltar hacia el hueco quien bloque sus ataques y intento golpear a yuma pero ella se cubrió con su escudo, para convocar una espada de luz ¡ soltado el escudo!, yuma salto hacia el hueco cortándole la mascara al hueco quien empezó a gritar.

Para alegare y empezar a abrir su boca de la cual salía una luz roja, ( ichigo- quería intervenir, pero yuma se lo impidió). No te preocupes ichigo puedo vencerlo, { rayos jamás imagine que seria tan fuerte, pero no puedo perder. Este ataque es el mejor que tengo hacia que prepárate.] Yuma convoco su espada mientras cargaba energía en ella. El hueco lanzo su ataque. Yuma toma esto honda del dragón lanzando su ataque quien impacto sobre el ataque del hueco destruyéndolo y dándole al hueco que se desintegro al recibir ese ataque.

Al despejarse el humo podemos ver aun ichigo sorprendido y sonrojado, pues yuma habia perdido la ropa de barias partes del cuerpo, pero ichigo se sorprendió cuando yuma se volteo y dejo ver sus grandes, y jugosos pechos con sus rosados pezones. Yuma al percatarse se cubría con sus manos ,pero ichigo la cubrió con su manto y cargo al estilo procesa.

Yuma estaba tan sonrojada , que no podía decir nada ichigo empezó a alzarse en vuelo y salir de ese lugar mientras eran observados por una peli blanca la cual habia llegado para ver el motivo de la explosión.

Pero no era lo única observando, un hombre rubio y tés blanca lo miraba desde una esfera de cristal. Al igual que lo hacían dos mas uno era un hombre de pelo negro con las puntas rubias y la otra persona una mujer con orejas de zorro.

En la residencia kurosaki

Ichigo habia llegado a su casa y dejo a yuma en su cuarto para que se vistiera. Yuma solo lo sostuvo de su ropa entras le pedía que se quedara. Ichigo acepto y se sentó en la cama yuma lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al baño, ichigo estaba sorprendido sonrojado , su corazón palpitaba a1000 por hora . Pues yuma tenia un rostro sonrojado y Decidido, ( yuma – tomo a ichigo y lo puso frente al lava manos , para tirarle agua encima), quitándole el polvo y ella se sentó en el asiento y ichigo también le tiro agua . Yuma se quito su ropa mientras dejaba sus pechos al aire, ichigo solo cerro los ojos y sintio como yuma le quito las prendas del pecho.

( yuma -.¿Ichigo?, por favor lava mi espalda), ichigo no puso resistencia y retiro de un movimiento las prendas de su parte baja. Yuma se sorprendió al ser desnuda total mente , pero ella tomando coraje sujeto el traje de ichigo y lo rasgo dejando a ichigo desnudo.

Mientras ichigo de reflejo se metió ala bañera, mientras yuma se tapaba con una toalla y ichigo solo volteo la mirada. Pero fue sorprendido al ver como yuma se metió ala bañera Y se sentó junto a ichigo, mientras pegaba sus pechos ala espalda de ichigo, ( ichigo -¡yuma!, aléjate un poquito, puedo sentir tus pezones en mi espalda). Yuma solo empezó a frotar el cuerpo de ichigo usando una toalla mientras ichigo solo estaba muy sonrojado. Ichigo solo pudo esperar a que yuma terminar y le echara agua limpiando su espalda.

Yuma después de limpiar La espalda de ichigo quiso salir, pero fue detenida por ichigo que empezó a frotar la espalda de yuma, que debido alos toques de ichigo saco sus alas, ichigo al verlas mas de cerca las acaricio. ( ichigo- ¡ que es esto!, son muy suaves, y cálidas ,pero también firmes ). ( yuma- ¡ mis alas!,¡ ichigo me las esta tocando!, sus manos son ásperas pero cálidas, su Agarre es firme pero gentil, ¡ no! Puede ser)[ empezando a llorar]. Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que yuma estaba llorando, pero la soltó y se disculpo con ella.

Ichigo;¡ah!,¡lo siento!¡ te dolió, perdón no quería hacerte llorar, por favor perdóname. ( yuma se paro y salió del baño,) ichigo salió y se tapo con una toalla, al salir del baño busco a yuma y la encontró en el patio. ( ichigo- ¡yuma!, estas bien ),.[ yuma-¡ por que!,.¡porque lo Hiciste !,¡ lanzándole una flecha de luz , que ichigo esquivo].(ichigo - ¡ Acer que!, por que me atacas ¡ solo te toque las alas!].( yuma- ¡ eres un cerdo!, atacándolo con unas flechas de luz).{ ichigo-¡ por que me llamas así!, acaso te ofendí!, si lo hice te pido perdón! Ya que jamás lastimaría una persona muy importante para mi).

Yuma al escuchar las palabras de ichigo se calmo y regreso en si. Pero se avergonzó al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda al frente de un ichigo ,que no se habia dado cuenta que la toalla se habia caído hace mucho. Yuma al darse cuenta solo lo miraba aterrada , ( eso entrara en mi) alejándose por el miedo, ichigo al percatarse se tapaba y con una mano y tomo a yuma y la llevo a dentro.

Cuando llegaron ala habitación ichigo, ichigo le dio una camisa, la cual le quedaba ajustado en el pecho y le cubría todo el cuerpo. ( ichigo- bueno yuma dime porque saliste corriendo y ¡ por que ¡ me atacaste

Yuma: la verdad, bueno las Ángeles caídas solo dejamos que nuestras parejas toquen nuestras alas, pues es un símbolo de lealtad y respeto. Por eso si alguien mas las toca sera considerado como criminal, pues se considerada como una violación. Además que las que son tocadas por alguien ajeno jamás podrán casarse, por ese motivo me asuste y empecé a llorar. Pero recordé ll que me dijo mi madre una vez ( flash back- madre de yuma- recuerda hija, si alguien te toca las alas además de tú pareja, debes matarlo pues ese olor se pegara ati, y serviría como prueba que has engañado a tu pareja, por eso debed matarlo, así sabrán que eres fiel, y que jamás traicionarías A tu pareja.)

Por ese motivo me sorprendí, pero no lloraba de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Pues el chico que amo estaba acariciando mis alas, ( mientras se acerco y puso su cabeza en el pecho de ichigo, por eso ichigo debes tomar la responsabilidad por a verme enamorado).

Yuma se separo de ichigo y se inclino ¡ por favor cuida bien de mi!, ichigo solo la abrazo mientras la recostaba , ( ichigo, tonta no tienes que pedirme eso, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos )., parándose y diciéndole ( are mi mejor esfuerzo), yuma se lanzo sobre ichigo enterando su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras lo Recostaba en la cama y pago las luces. Para acomodarse, mientras abrazaba a ichigo para quedarse dormida.

( ichigo- baya es muy linda, solo espero cuidarte bien mi angel de la noche).


	4. ichigo en dxd (12-14 21:21:27)

Podemos ver aun ichigo acostado en su cama, mientras abrazaba a una pelinegra. Repentina mente empezó a tener un sueño peculiar . ( mente de ichigo-¡ donde estoy!, pero se volteo al escuchar unos pasos, viejo zangetzu!, pero no vio a nadie- ¡ que rayos juraría. ( voz – vaya!.., que tenemos aquí un joven. No esperaba esto, pero supongo que es mejor así,),( ichigo - ¡ quien eres!,¡ donde estas!, ¿que le hiciste al viejo?.) De pronto una figura tomo forma y mostro a una hermosa mujer rubia de grandes senos!. { ichigo -¡ quien eres!, ¡por que diablos estas mostrándome tus pechos ,cúbrete pervertida!} . ( haa!, discúlpame pero es divertido verte así de avergonzado, mientras se acercaba a el provocativa mente, mi nombre es yasaka..)

Pero por ahora solo me presentare, así que adiós. Ichigo habia despertado, mientras que yuma lo miraba furiosa, ( yuma - ¡chigo!, quien es yazaka!, lo decia con una sonrisa, la cual demostraba un gran dolor y sufrimiento si respondía mal).

Ichigo ; ¡yazaka es mi hermana menor!, lo que pasa es que no la veo hace mucho por eso debí soñar con ella, ( yuma – esta bien, pero que harás hoy ).Recuerda que es sábado, ( ichigo- ¡que!,¡ sábado!, rayos debí llevar un informe al capitán yamamoto.

( yuma- capitán!, tienes un capitán ichigo), si así es el se encarga de verificar el trabajo de los segadores de almas, ellos me enviaron a investigar. Pero debo reportar mis observaciones para ver si avía hostilidad en esas auras. ( yuma – a que hora vuelves!, con quien estarás, tienes todo listo, ¡no te veras con mujeres cierto!). Ichigo yuma dime cuantos años tenemos de casados, ya no me acuerdo. [ yuma – al darse cuenta que hablo como una esposa, se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, por favor discúlpame. No quería incomodarte, solo pensé que me mentías.

ichigo – en ese caso ven con migo, quiero mostrarte mi ciudad donde nací y crecí. Además estoy seguro que te divertirás dime quieres venir. ( ichigo se volteo pero no vio a nadie). [ yuma – apareció por la puerta, date prisa ichigo el desayuno esta listo].( ichigo-¡ eso si que fue rápido!, rayos debo darme prisa). Despues de vestirse y desayunar yuma y ichigo caminaban por las calles de la ciudad karacura, pero ichigo miraba como un grupo de mujeres perseguían a un león de peluche.

( mujeres- detente hay ¡degenerado!, como te atreves a robar nuestra ropa interior, te sacaremos to el relleno si te atrapamos). ( kon- el muyeco- ¡ ahh!,¡rayos!, debo escapar . Pero se sorprendió al ver a un ichigo caminando con una hermosa chica, que superba horigime con facilidad, kon sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre yuma, quien lo recibió con un puñetazo y lo tirro hacia las mujeres , que lo atraparon y empezaron a golpearlo). [ kom ¡ hay no!!,no!, en la cara no! Auxilio!, sálvame rukia!, sálvame!, Aahh!.].

Despues de un tiempo las mujeres se habían alejado, dejando a kon muy lastimado, con la cara llena de moretones y no tenia barios de sus dientes. ( ichigo – vaya Kong se ve que no has cambiado nada?, ) [ kong- como pudiste golpearme, estaba a punto de saborear las enormes tetas de esa chica]. Pero kong cerro la boca al ver ala chica emanando una aura asesina hacia el, ichigo se aparto de kong justo a tiempo pues yuma lo habia pateado sacándolo a volar.

Baya es un lanza miento increíble, seba , seba, se fue. A salido del campo de visión, pero ichigo recordó lo que tenia que hacer y tomo la mano de yuma para caminar( yuma- ichigo me tomo de la mano, puedo sentir su calor, su agarre firme pero suave) deseo estar así por siempre . Pero no pudo pensar mas al ver como ichigo se detenía , yuma miro hacia la dirección de ichigo y se pasmo , pues una hermosa y voluptuosa chica de pelo naranja se acercaba. Mientras ichigo la miraba fija mente, yuma al percatarse de eso sujeto el brazo de ichigo.

Horigime habia salido de compras, pero vio a una persona de pelo naranja que caminaba por la calle, ella al reconocer empezó a correr hacia el mientras lo llamaba. ¡ichigo ¡... El mencionado al reconocer esa voz solo se volteo y se detuvo al ver como ella se acercaba, para ser abrazado por yuma y tirado al piso por horigime. Ella solo podía abrazar a ichigo mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas, y lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

Pero salto hacia delante esquivando una espada de luz, al reponerse miro como la chica que estaba junto a ichigo sostenía una espada de luz, mientras sonreía psicópata mente.

(Yuma-ya veo ichigo por eso querías venir, pero tu eres mío ven dame un besito)mientras escondía la espada detrás de ella y la desaparecía para crear dos cuchillas con mancuernas, los cuales no podía ocultar. [ horigime-atrás ichigo esta tipa es peligrosa, mientras hacia una formas con las manos y decia( ayúdame a vencer , sakí tensho yo rechazo) creando un escudo y lanza de luz, ( yuma-¡nada mal!, pero te demostrare el poder de una ángel caída, saltando hacia ella golpeando su escudo y esquivando su lanza.

Ambas se separaron y se lanzaron pero, antes de chocar. Ichigo las detuvo dándoles un golpe con los dedos en la frente a cada una. Ellas estaban con lagrimas al borde de sus ojos, ichigo solo suspiro al ver y entender la relación de los dos . Pero la mas sorprendida era horigime quien se sorprendió de lo que ichigo habia descubierto. La cual se disculpo con yuma por malinterpretar las cosas y yuma se disculpo por dejarse llevar por los celos.

Ichigo solo suspiro y decidió seguir caminando, mientras yuma y horigime conversaban mientras seguían a ichigo. ( yuma- vaya, así que conoces a ichigo desde que eran niños, pero dime como era el demás pequeño/ (horigime), bueno el siempre sonreía y era muy hiperactivo. /( yuma- real mente conoces muy bien a ichigo, siento algo de celos)/ ( horigime - ¡como conociste a ichigo!, / yo – lo conocí una noche, estaba pasando por un serio problema y estaba a punto de cometer una locura , pero el me encontró y me ayudo y sin darme cuenta cautivo mi corazón).

Ichigo y horigime estaban muy sonrojados al escuchar lo que dijo yuma, pero salieron de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de cierto vendedor. Ichigo llamaba ala puerta( ¡ oye!,¡Huraharra!, estas hay soy yo ichigo). Pero se sorprendió al ver como se abrió la puerta brusca mente, dejando ver a una mujer de piel morena y pelo negro , de gran cuerpo, quien empezó a Revisar ichigo de arriba, a bajo, incluso por un segundo desnudo a ichigo.

Pero luego lo vistió mas rápido, (la mujer – roruichi: todo indica que estas bien, hermano además de seguir siendo virgen). Ichigo se sonrojo al escuchar eso, de un arranque de ira señalo a yuma, (¡ ella es la persona que me eligió para eso ). Todas al escuchar eso se sorprendieron y yuma solo tartamudeaba ( ichigo!, quiero asar eso, necesito prepararme). Ichigo grito fuerte,¡ no es eso!, me refiero que me ¡ gustas mucho!, yuma se sonrojo al escuchar eso mientras horigime y roruichi estaban como piedras.

Roruichi: no podia creerlo , el niño se habia convertido en hombre. Pero sacudiendo su cabeza alejo esos pensamientos ( por cierto por que estas aquí,). Ichigo: vine a darle estos papeles a Huraharra para que se los de al capitán yamamoto , / R, la mentó decirte que Huraharra no esta/ ichi- en ese caso dáselos tu y dile que le mando saludos, pero bueno me retiro, a por cierto te ves muy l8nda hoy.

Mientras caminaba seguido por yuma y horigime, / horigime, ichigo yo tengo que irme ya , me agrado verte, ati también yuma chan espero que vuelvas pronto adiós( mientras salía corriendo hacia el mercado)/ cuídate mucho/ espero verte pronto. ( yuma- ichigo deberíamos irnos ya pronto sera medio dia), / ichigo¡ tienes razón!, pero dime algo que hubiera pasado si horigime , fuese mi ex novia ( en un tono de burla), [ yuma- avía apuntado varias flechas de luz al cuello de ichigo que solo temblaba mientras miraba a yuma quien tenia una cara de psicópata.

Ichigo para tranquilizarla solo dijo, ¡solo era pregunta!, ( yuma- bueno supongo que lo solo me enojaría un poco), / ¡ esto es solo un poco!, no deseo ver total mente enojada ( dijo ichigo).

Al volver alas estación yuma se quedo viendo un cartel sobre una pasión de amor ( fuego 3ncarnado/ una pasión para el amor), yuma en un momento de descuido de ichigo desapareció y apareció. ( yuma – oye ichigo , ese es el tren sube..!, ) Pero se escucho como alguien decia que l3 robaron, yuma solo. Suspiro al ver el tren avanzar, ¡ al llegar a casa! Yuma salió corriendo ala cocina mientras decia ( preparare la cena , sera mejor que te des un baño) .

Ichigo al no entender solo se dirigió a su cuarto, para ver que si necesitaba un baño, entrando y limpiándose todo el cuerpo, al salir ichigo se puso una camiseta blanca, con una bermuda ploma, con unas pantuflas. Pero fue llamado por yuma quien lo llamaba para cenar, al llegar ichigo miro una gran cena y yuma que estaba muy sonrojada. Mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer, pero mientras mas comía el rostro de yuma se apagaba mas, pero ichigo le dijo.

Por que intentaste drogarme, ( eso sorprendió a yuma que no se esperaba esa pregunta), ( ichigo-¡ dime!,¡ por que querías drogarme!,),{yuma- tomando valor/ quiero que ichigo , ¡me destroce en la cama!, ¡ quiero ser una contigo!, ¡ quiero ser tu esposa!,}. Ichigo solo se paralizo al escuchar lo que deseaba yuma, ¡ no podemos hacer eso!, ¡además siempre me contengo , para evitar lastimarte! . ( la verdad es que, me contengo ,¡ para evitar que me domine el impulso de tocarte!, y siempre me contengo de besarte y formar parte de ti. ( ichigo de tapo la boca al soltar todos sus verdaderos sentimientos).

Yuma estaba sorprendida pues ella escucho que ichigo la deseaba como mujer en. Más de un sentido, ( yuma/ el me desea, quiere estar con migo, quiere hacerme él amor), pero antes de que ichigo digiera algo yuma le robo un beso en los labios a ichigo, ( que es esto, sus labios son suaves y húmedos, su largo cabello negro es realmente lindo, su bello y fino rostro, pero salió de su sueño al separarse y ver a yuma toda sonrojada y tímida.

Ichigo tomo de la mano a yuma y la llevo a la habitación. Pero antes dee que yuma pudiera decir algo sintio como ichigo empezó a besarla. ( yuma se sorprendió al sentir los labios de ichigo, / ichigo me esta besando, puedo sentir sus labios, esta calidez, esta sensación que me hace estremecer , ¡yo! Lo deseo!, mientras correspondía al beso). Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir como yuma lo tomaba de la cabeza, aumentando ña intensidad del beso, mientras empezaba a frotar su lengua contra la de ichigo, (ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, mientras yuma miraba alos ojos a ichigo.

El cual solo beso a yuma en los labios, para darle pequeñas lamidas asu cuello, ( yuma se estremeció al sentir las leves lamidas de ichigo), [ yuma sentía como todo su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y su entrepierna lee empezaba a cosquillar, mientras seta se humedecía]. Pero yuma no se quedaría atrás, ( se alejo de ichigo y lo tumbo , poniéndose ella sobre el, ( yuma con una sonrisa traviesa, destrozo la ropa de ichigo, pero tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar una enojaría nasal, al mirar el bien formado cuerpo de ichigo y mirar sus pecho, bien formado mientras el tenia un sonrojo al ser visto seme desnudo.

Yuma, después de controlar sus enojaría empezó a tocar el pecho de ichigo, mientras sentía sus bien trabajados músculos. Mientras movía sus dedos en el abdomen de ichigo, para empezar a lamer su pecho, dando pequeños besitos y acariciaba su abdomen. Lenta mente subía hasta llegar al cuello de ichigo y lamerlo con gran pasión mientras ichigo solo estaba sonrojado y respiraba pesada mente.( que es esto, sus labios son muy suaves y húmedos, puedo sentir su lengua áspera y cálida,¡ ya no Puedo mas!) . Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios de yuma chocar con los suyos , ichigo solo se dejo llevar y abrazo a yuma , para acercarla mas y besarla con mucho amor y deseo, mientras usaba su lengua, y tocaba uno de los suaves pechos de yuma, quien solo se dejo llevar por el beso, mientras gemía al sentir las caricias de ichigo.( yuma- ¡ichigo esta besándome!, mientras toca mi pecho!, puedo sentir sus sentimientos hacia mi yo estoy feliz), ambos Permanecieron besándose por barios minutos.

Ambos se separaron todos sudados y sonrojados, yuma se quito su blusa y su sostén dejando sus enormes y suaves pechos, ichigo rápida mente empezó a frotarlos suave mente, mientras yuma gemía al sentir como sus pechos eran sometidos por ichigo, ( pero se sorprendió al sentir como ichigo empezó a chupar sus pechos, usando su lengua para jugar con los duros pezones de yuma, que empezaba a mojarse cada vez mas), yuma gemía al sentir como ichigo jugaba con sus pechos, pero sentía como algo se juntaba en su vientre, y cada vez que ichigo aumentaba el ritmo o mordía sus pezones , este aumentaba, pero no pudo aguantar mas al sentir como ichigo la beso, mientas sobaba sus pechos y frotaba su lengua contra la suya.

( yuma no pudo soportarlo mas / que es esto ,algo esta creciendo en mi, cada vez que ichigo me besa y toca mis pechos, yo no puedo mas yo, me voy a correr), ichigo al Besar a yuma sentido como ella se estremeció y sintio como se mojaban las sabanas, pues yuma se habia corrido en gran cantidad. Ichigo dando una sonrisa se levanto y alejo a yuma y la recostó y empezó a quitarle la falda.( yuma no se opuso y dejo que se la quitar mientras se ponía algo nerviosa). Ichigo al quitarle la falda miro como yuma tenia unas bragas rosas con encajes, la cual estaba toda mojada.

Ichigo la miro y ella asintió, ichigo le quito las bragas dejando al aire su rosada vagina que soltaba mucho de sus jugos de amor. Ichigo se acerco y empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas, ala húmeda intimidad de yuma ¡ que solo gemía al sentir el aliento de ichigo!, que usando sus dedos abrió la vagina de yuma para empezar a chuparla mientras yuma arqueaba su espalda al sentir la lengua de ichigo entrar en ella, ichigo solo labia la vagina de yuma, mientras frotaba con uno de sus dedos el clítoris de yuma, que solo gemía al sentir como ichigo jugaba con su coño a su gusto.( yuma – la lengua de ichigo esta dentro de mi, puedo sentir su calor, su suavidad, no quiero que Pare quiero que siga frotando su lengua contra mis paredes), mientras sujetaba la cabeza de ichigo y lo hundía en su entrepierna pidiendo que no se separara y qué siguiera mientras gemía mas fuerte.

Yuma sentía como algo iba a salir de ella mientras sujetaba la cabeza de ichigo.( yuma ¡ ichigo me corro!!!). Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir como yuma lo apretó con sus piernas y juntaba su rostro contra su vagina, que mojo toda la cara de ichigo, que se lo trago todo para evitar morir por ahogamiento.

Mientras yuma solo se corría sin parar mientras repetía el nombre de ichigo. Quien se separo de yuma muy sonrojado mientras tenia la cara mojada con los Jugos de yuma, / ichigo al no sopórtalo mas se bajo los bóxer dejando a yuma sorprendida al ver el tamaño de ichigo, mientras dudaba si algo asa podría entrar en ella.

Ichigo empezó a frotar su pene contra la vagina de yuma, ( que asintió dándole permiso paraqué entrara), ichigo metía su pene en la húmeda y súper apretada vagina de yuma mientras ella magia y se movía leve mente al sentir el pene de ichigo dentro de ella, pero abrió los ojos al sentir como ichigo llego a su himen,( ichigo- al sentir una barrera empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba a bajo debilitando su barrera, ( yuma-¡ que es esto!,¿ el dolor desaparece poco a poco?, me vientre se siente caliente y cosquillea ).

Ichigo al ver como yuma se calmaba mordido levemente la oreja de yuma, ( ella IVA a decirle algo por eso , pero fue sorprendida al sentir como el pene de ichigo destrozaba su barrera, pero no le dolido mucho al sentir primero su oreja. ( yuma- al entender por que lo hiso, sonrió a ichigo para besarlo, mientras se recuperaba del dolor).yuma al estar mejor asintió von la cabeza, e ichigo empezó a moverse gentil mente, mientras yuma gemía al sentir a ichigo frotar y besar todos sus puntos sensibles hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de ella.

Ichigo se movía lo mejor que podia mientras sentía como yuma lo apretaba cada vez mas( ichigo-¡ rayos ella es muy apretada!, cada vez que gime , apreta mas mi pene, pero se siente cálido y muy suave ), ichigo seguía con sus embestidas mientras yuma tenia una expresión pervertida . Ichigo se acerco a ella y la beso usando su lengua mientras la penetraba, ( yuma solo gemía mas fuerte, al sentir como ichigo la penetraba, mientras frotaba sus enormes y suaves pequeños, mientras la besaba.

Yuma al no poder con tanta carga se corrió al sentir como ichigo dejo de besarla, para continuar jugueteando con los pechos de yuma. ( ichigo masajeaba el pecho Izquierdo, mientras chupaba el pecho derecho. Yuma sentía como si algo fuera a salir de ella, pero deseaba qué eso saliera), yuma gemía vestial mente al sentir a ichigo crecer dentro de ella. (Yuma – ichigo no puedo mas!?, me corro). Yuma se habia corrido mientras ichigo la penetraba , ichigo sintio como su pene era empapado por los jugos de yuma.

Ichigo al ver como yuma se habia rendido aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus envestidas, haciendo que yuma abriera lo ojos al sentir como ichigo aumentaba su cogida, pero se sorprendió al sentir como ichigo la besaba muy intensamente, mientras sujetaba sus pechos y la penetraba mas fuerte. ( ichigo-¡ yuma estoy en mi limite, voy a correrme,!. Así que lo sacare, / YUMA sujeto a ichigo entrecruzando sus piernas para Evitar que lo sacara/ hazlo dentro!,¡ quiero sentir tu amor! Quiero que me llenes y que me reclames como tuya, por favor ichigo córrete dentro de mi/ mientras lo besaba), ichigo al no soportarlo mas abrazo a yuma y la penetro lo mas fuerte que pudo. Yuma abríos los ojos de sorpresa mientras el repetida su nombre y ella el del ( ichigo-¡ yuma me Corro/ yo también me corro( juntos corrámonos juntos/ entre lazando sus manos y corriéndose ) .

Yuma e ichigo me corro!.. ichigo se corría feroz mente , mientras yuma abría los ojos y la boca al sentir como el semen de ichigo inundaba su útero, mientras sentia su calor y calidez, pero ichigo no lo saco, lo mantuvo en ella varios minuto para poder sacarlo , al sacarlo miro como no salió nada.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver que no salía nada, ( que pasa se supone que me corrí mucho en ella, debería salir el exceso de mi semen), pero alzo la mirada y vio a una yuma con la respiración pesada y muy cansada, ( yuma- ichigo, te lo puedo explicar todo " según lo que me dijo mi madre, es que cuando nosotras tenemos relaciones con nuestra pareja, nuestro útero reconoce la esencia y temperatura del semen de nuestra pareja, por lo cual solo tendremos sexo con ella, incluso nuestras hormonas cambian para que solo nuestra pareja tenga esos deseos"). Por eso no se desperdicia nada, por que ahora solo tu podrás tocarme.( lo decia toda tímida, mientras se tapaba con una sabana),ahh no me mires Así me da mucha vergüenza.

Ichigo: en ese caso significa que soy el único que puede dejarte embarazada verdad yuma, ( ella se levanto enseguida al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo, mientras tartamudeaba), ¿¡ichigo!,¡ me!!!!, ¡estas proponiendo matrimonio!?, ( lo decia mientras se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada), [ ichigo- ¡ alterado!,¡ matrimonio!,¿¡ es algo temprano para eso no crees!?. Yuma se tranquilizo, pero también se puso triste al escuchar eso, ( ya veo, es verdad no tendremos una familia, no nos casaremos, solo somos una pareja sexual/ ella empezó a derramar lagrimas)[ ichigo – al ver como yuma lloraba, se sintio como basura y tomo valor, ¡ eso no es verdad!,¡ yo, te quiero como futura esposa!].

Yuma se sorprendió al escuchar lo que habia dicho ichigo, ( yuma -¡esposa!!),¿¡ así es yuma!?, ¡yo quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa!, quiero besarte, tocarte, amarte con todo mi corazón!, y además yo, yo , ¡ deseo que estemos juntos para siempre!!. ( yuma / se tapaba la boca con su mano, mientras tenia la otra en su pecho, ( ella, habia sido cautivada por la palabras de ichigo ), ella solo salto sobre el mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba de felicidad . Ichigo solo correspondió al abrazo, y la cubrió con una sabana para luego dormir abrazados mientras entre cruzaban sus manos.

EN OTRO LUGAR .

En el club del ocultismo se encontraba ciertos demonios recibiendo atención medica, mientras cierta peli roja solo miraba como una mucama de pelo plateado llamada Greifia curaba las heridas de sus compañeros usando magia, pero se alegro al ver acierta peli blanca entrar por la puerta mientras esta se sentaba en uno de lo muebles y esperaba que los demás Sean curados .

( después de un tiempo)( rías- bien Koneko, dime que averiguaste sobre ese segador. [ Koneko- bueno descubrí que proviene de una alta extirpe de segadores, además por el rastro de energía que encontré en el lugar, puedo decir que esta ala altura de Venelana sama, aunque por las diversas alteraciones que presentaba su rastro de energía, creo que incluso podría llegar a sobrepasar ese nivel. Además que tiene una relación con la ángel caído conocida como reinare.

Además que llevan una relación mas allá de amigos, y realmente me asuste al ver como el metió esa cosa dentro de ella, además que la lleno total mente( Koneko no pudo seguir al ser interrumpida por kiba/ es suficiente verdad presidenta)[ Rias- si es suficiente Gracias Koneko, [ pero eso nos dice que debemos derrotarlo o por lo menos crear una tregua con el, por que aunque luchemos todos juntos no podríamos contra el,¡ rayos, por que están fuerte!, pero no me rendiré , hasta verlo de rodillas ante mi!.

Greifia solo escuchaba y suspiro al ver que rías se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y la relevancia, pero se alegro al saber que pronto estaría de vacaciones . Ya que solo era la sirvienta delo rey dominio ( nota- aquí Greifia es solo una sirvienta que se pasa de buena xd).

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Ichigo se despertaba mientras miraba que yuma no estaba, por lo cual salio de la cama para encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno. ( yuma – buenos días cariño)/ buenos días ( yuma – el desayuno esta listo, por favor siéntate). Ichigo al sentarse miro como yuma le serbia el desayuno ( ichigo al probarlo, cayo desmayado mientras sacaba espuma por la boca, yuma se altero al verlo así, rápida mente lo movió y ichigo reacciono/ ichigo estaba perplejo pues por un segundo juro ver a rukia). Ichigo di3m yuma que tenia esa comida, yuma solo eran huevos revueltos con café.( ichigo se volteo hacia la estufa y grito , ¡ que rayos es eso!, mientras miraba como el huevo revuelto se movía y hacia unos sonidos extraños.

Pero la mas sorprendida fue yuma que estaba perpleja al ver como el huevo empezaba a tomar forma mientras ichigo hacia en el suelo desmayado mientras sacaba espuma de la boca, ( yuma se altero al ver como el huevo se juntaba y 3mpezaba a brillar para cuando la luz se detuvo yuma se quedo helada al ver como lo que era un plato de comida se transformo en un pequeño dragón rojo, ella solo lo miraba para después desmayarse mientras el pequeño dragón solo los miraba algo sorprendido.

Ichigo al despertar miro como sobre la cocina habia un pequeño dragon rojo, que lo miro y saluo volando por la ventana, ichigo se asomo por la ventana mientras veia como desaparecía usando magia. Ichigo se preguntaba que rayos habia sido eso, pero se volteo y miro a yuma levantarse, mientras miraba a ichigo ( jamás volveré a cocinar ichigo/ estoy de acuerdo con eso). Pero que hora es debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde , mientras ambos corrían ala habitación y se cambiaban.

Ichigo y yuma corrían hacia la entrada donde un profesor estaba a punto de cerrar la entrada, yuma se altero y vio a ichigo que tenia una biga de bambú, mientras apuntaba al frente, el maestro que miraba eso pensó que entraría usando la bija como garrocha, rápidamente se movió hacia la dirección de impacto. Mientras yuma se preguntaba si era enserio, al momento de llegar el maestro salto esperando bloquear a ichigo. Pero se sorprendió al ver como ichigo y Yuma entraron por la puerta como si nada.

( buenos días sensei dijeron ambos , mientras el maestro se deprimió al caer en esa jugada), [ maestro- algún dia te atrapare cabeza de naranja].

Yuma e ichigo llegaron asu salón, mientras todos los Miraban. Pero una chica se asrco a yuma buenos dias yuma / buenos días haika como estas. ( haika- estoy muy bien, gracias por cierto como dominaste el corazón de nuestro delincuente), ichigo se enojo y miro a haika con ojos afilados, ( como que delincuente he) haika solo lo miraba y se sintio sometida por el segador, mientras decia por favor se gentil es mi primera vez. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar como la mayor pervertida se habia rendido contra el segador.

Ichigo si como no, es un alivio verte bien dime nadie sea propasado contigo, haika- no nadie, gracias por preocuparte ¡ Darling!, mientras abrazaba a ichigo!, todas las chicas se sorprendieron incluso yuma destruyo su asiento dela ira que sintio. ( yuma – rayos rompí mi asiento, ichigo me puedo sentar contigo. ( ichigo -claro yuma , puedes sentarte conmigo). Haika iba a decir algo pero vio la mirada de yuma( eres mi amiga, pero te destrozare si te le acercas/ eso decia su mirada), el maestro solo tomo la clase y decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo todas las chicas empezaron a gritar. ¡ kyaaa es kiba sama!! Pero por que estará en nuestro salón, pero todas se asustaron al ver como se dirigía hacia ichigo, mientras otras decían despídanse de kiba sama, otra chica saco unos boletos( ichigo vs kiba / quien ganara/ hagan sus apuestas). Muchos chicas decían voy 5000 yenes a ichigo, otros decían voy 300 a kiba ( kibaa solo se enfado mas al escuchar la deferencia de tarifa lo que lo enojo mas, pero lo que dijo haika sorprendió a todos .

Haika apuesto 300000 yenes y todo mi ser a ichigo, lo que enfureció a kiba quien estuvo por golpearla ,pero fue detenido por ichigo que lo saco volando por la ventana de un golpe, ( ichigo se acerco haika y la reviso, Estas bien no te hiso nada), ella solo se sonrojo mi3ntras algunos gritaban de alegría. (El chico soy rico, soy rico gracias ichigo), pero la chica saco un documento y se acerco a ichigo [ por favor firma aquí, ichigo inconsciente mente firmo, bueno con esto eres el dueño de haika oficial mente ¡ felicidades!.

Haika se sonrojo al saber que estaría al cuidado de ichigo, mientras yuma miraba fija mente para sonreírle psicópata mente. ( pero todos miraban como ichigo, salto por la ventana, salta hacia la rama de un árbol y aterrizo como una pluma), ichigo se acerco a un kiba plantado de cabeza como una planta. Ichigo lo sujeto de su pierna y lo levanto[ kiba tenia tierra en toda lo boca, mientras sangraba un poquito de la nariz.

Pero todos sintieron miedo al ver como ichigo arrastraba a kiba como una rama, ( kiba – al reaccionar trato de soltarse, pero solo sintio como ichigo lo sostenía con fuerza mientras intentaba soltarse y ichigo entrara en unos arbustos, kiba se sostenía de lo que podia mientras miraba a ichigo y erra arrastrado hacia los arbustos). Kiba en un intento desesperado se sostuvo de una raíz, con toda su fuerza, pero se aterro al sentir como la raíz se desprendía del suelo ( mientras gritaba, l¡ ayuda!!!? Para desaparecer en los arbustos). Mientras todos los demás miraban en silencio, mientras algunos se desmayaron y otros solo se despedían de kiba.

En cierto club estaba una pelirroja sentada mientras revisaba unos documentos y una pelinegra llamada akeno himejima le serbia una taza de te, pero una chica de pelo blanco llamada Koneko tohujo se levantaba de golpe. Mientras se ponía nerviosa y asustada, sus compañeras se alertaron al ver como estaba ella. Pero se sorprendieron al ver como Koneko se alejaba de la puerta( que es esto!,¡ no puedo moverme!, me tiemblan las piernas!/ yo ¡ tengo miedo).

Agachándose dejando pasar a un kiba, que destrozo la puerta y se clavo de cabeza en la pared. Todas ellas intentaron sacar a kiba de ese lugar, pero fueron interrumpidas al escucharlo detrás de ellas.(kiba/ rías- sama ), todas se voltearon y vieron a kiba intacto mientras alguien entraba. Lo que sorprendió a todas al ver aun chico de pelo naranja, ( ichigo- buenas tardes!, he venido para hablar sobre ciertos eventos en esta academia.

Rias explicaba a ichigo todo sobre su mundo, mientras el solo escuchaba y asentía a lo que decia, ( ichigo- en resumen, todos los cuentos de hadas son verdaderos), ( bueno solo quería saber eso y ahora que lo se, puedo darme un respiro.), pero me disculpo por mi comportamiento el otro dia, jamás imagine que su cituacion sea tan complicada. Bueno eso seria todo, haa por cierto gracias por no haberle echo nada a yuma, ( Rís- tampoco somos así de malos sabes/ por lo cual e decidido que ágamos un trato yo te daré la información y todos de todo lo que necesites y tu serás un aliado de los demonios de mi clan.

Ichigo- tienes alguna forma de juramento, para poder darte el mío, ( rías- claro, Koneko!,)( ella es Koneko tohujo es mi torre y además te la dejare ati como juramento), ichigo en ese caso yo te dejare mi manto de viento espero y lo sepas cuidar Hora de irnos pequeña Koneko. Ella solo asintió y siguió a ichigo, mientras todos dentro del club se preguntaban si era una buena idea ( pero vieron como se habría la pared dejando caer al doble de kiba que se transformo en un tronco).

Ichigo caminaba y detrás lo seguía Koneko quien tenia una mirada neutra y sin expresión. [ ichigo- estas segura de esto!?, digo¡ porque no te opusiste al oír que te intercambiarían!, ¡ dime acaso eres un muñeco!,¡ no eres Koneko deja que los demás te ordenen!, para poder ser amigos,( Koneko solo tenia la cabeza agachada y derramaba algunas lagrimas ),( cállate tu no sabes como me siento/ rápida Mente salió corriendo y ichigo la persiguió). Koneko donde estas lo siento no quería insultarte por favor sal!, ichigo buscaba por Todos lados de arriba a bajo , Preguntando a todo el que veia.

Hasta llegar al gimnasio donde escucho unos llantos, ichigo entro y miro a Koneko llorar sobre una colchoneta, ( Koneko/ vete, quiero estar sola )/ no lo hare estaré aquí, no te dejare sola,( Koneko/¡ mientes!, todos me toman por una mascota!, yo también puedo pelear y ser una buena chica, estoy Harta que todos me traten como a alguien que no puede hacer nada sola).

( ichigo -; te entiendo, yo era igual, siempre que me metía en problemas buscaba que la gente me ayudara. Pero con el tiempo aprendí que nada es para siempre y que si debes demostrar tu valor y temperamento debes hacerlo.( koneko- tus padres deben estar contentos, en especial tu madre), [ ichigo , mi madre falleció cuando tenía 5 años, mi madre vive trabajando todo el dia para cuidar de mis hermanas, por eso estaba solo buscando hacerme mas fuerte. ( koneko – yo no conocí a mis padres y mi única hermana me abandono , pero la familia Gremorí me encontró y se asieron cargo de mi, pero jamás me dejaron tratarla como amiga o familiar aunque me trataban decente mente por eso trato de complacer ala señorita rías en todo lo que pueda).

( ichigo se acerco a Koneko en ese caso talvez sea tarde pero , Koneko( abriendo sus brazos) ¿aceptarías a este tonto como tu hermano?, Koneko se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¡ pero que dices!,¡ estas loco!/ si estoy loco!,¡loco!¡ por estar siempre con tigo!.( [Koneko se sostuvo el pecho y salto alos brazos de ichigo, tonto espero que sepas cuidar de mi, / yo ichigo kurosaki prometo cuidarte y amarte siempre.( en Otro lugar una neko pelinegra sintio alegría y tristeza), pero fue llamada por un peli blanco/ kuroka estamos por llegar y ella solo asintió. Mientras llegaban ala ciudad kuo...


	5. ichigo en dxd (12-15 16:52:19)

MAS TARDE EN EL SALON.

Todas las chicas y chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver como la inesprecciba Koneko tohujo estaba sonriendo, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de ichigo. ( ichigo – baya koneko no hay duda que te vez hermosa cuando sonríes), ella se sonrojo al escuchar ( realmente eres un tonto/ besando la mejilla de ichigo y sonreía/ por eso gracias oni- chan).

Ichigo se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado, ( debemos seguir , además debo presentarte alas demás ), ( Koneko - ¡ si ya lo se!,¡ conozco alas chicas, haika y yuma y ambas estarán contigo , pero yo seré tu hermana por eso tengo mas derecho que ellas), ( ichigo- en ese caso, debería tratarte como una chica verdad/ sobando el pequeño , bien formado y suave culito de Koneko), ella solo gimió al sentir las carisias de ichigo.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir como ella tomo la mano de ichigo y la puso del otro lado de su culito mientras lo sostenía con fuerza, ( Koneko- hermanito se gentil ,es mi primera vez), ichigo solo la beso en la frente y la soltó para tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia el salón.

Yuma y haika conversaban sobre su cituacion, y llegaron aun acuerdo de chicas, ( yuma- bueno supongo que esta todo claro/ haika- si!, estaré bajo el cuidado de ambos, pero ninguna tratara de tener sexo con ichigo amenos que el no los pida adecuada mente). Pero se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo entrar al salón con una chica de pelo blanco, haika y yuma estaban sorprendidas al ver como ella venia tomada del brazo de ichigo lo cual las enfureció .

Yuma ( enfurecida)¿¡ que rayos haces con esa chica!?/ haika ( sorprendida)¡¿ así que las prefieres pequeñas ichigo!?, ( ichigo/ sonrojado y molesto/ ,¡ no es eso!, ella es mi hermana a partir de ahora. Vamos preséntate adecuada mente,( Koneko se paro al frente y tomando valor, ( me llamo Shirone kurosaki , pero pueden llamarme Koneko es un gusto conocerlos. ( además es un placer conocer , alas novias de mi hermano), ( haika se sonrojo al ser vista como la novia de ichigo). ( yuma- ¡¿ la verdad es que soy yo la novia de ichigo!?, haika seria algo así como su amante!?,haika¡ no lo digas en ese tono de pena!, ichigo y Koneko solo se reían al mirar como esas dos se peleaban.

Despues de presentarse Koneko regreso a su salón, todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verla sonreír , mientras tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas , estudiante – ¡ Koneko sonríe!, ¡es fin del mundo todos vamos a morir!. Ha varios estudiantes les cayo una gota de sudor al ver lo paranoico que era su compañero.

Despues de clases ichigo caminaba a su casa mientras una Koneko estaba subida en sus hombros, pero Koneko se molesto un poco al ver como yuma e haika sujetaban cada brazo , mientras los pegaban contra sus pechos. Los cuatro estuvieron caminando llamando la atención de todo peatón, al llegar ala casa de ichigo Koneko y haika se sorprendieron dejando caer sus bocas hasta el suelo. Haika se sorprendió demasiado ( haika-ichigo – ¡acaso trabajas como sirviente de unos yakuta!, ( ichigo- ¿en realidad esta es mi casa?), haika se asusto aun mas ¡entonces eres el hijo de un yakusa!.

Yuma quería decir que se equivocaba , pero se sorprendió al ver como la puerta se habría y una gran cantidad de sirvientes los recibieron en la entrada,( bien venido ichigo sama, ichigo tenia la boca hasta el suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver como un segador adicto alas peleas aparecía mientras sostenía una espada algo desgastada. ( las chicas se espantaron al ver a ese hombre de tal forma, que se colocaron detrás de ichigo), kenpachi; baya ya regresaste ichigo, pasa rápido la cena pronto estará lista.

Ichigo se tranquilizo y le dio su mochila a una de las sirvientas, ( llévalo a mi habitación por favor),( sirvienta- como ordene , ichigo sama). Todas las chicas se sorprendieron que ichigo conociera a ese hombre, ( pensamientos- donde me vine a meter dios), todos llegaron al comedor y se sorprendieron al ver una gran cena digna de un rey. ( kenpachi), dime ichigo como esta la escuela, espero no hayas cometido ningún alboroto. Ichigo ¡ claro que no!, jamás haría algo así. Todos- mentiroso.

Kenpachi; bueno cambiando de tema, ichigo dime cual es tu relación con nuestras invitadas, ( ichigo, bueno ella es yuma amano y es mi novia ( yuma- mucho gusto en conocerlo , )- ella es haika shinra,( haika yo soy su amante es un placer conocerlo). Y ella es Koneko tohujo ( es un placer conocerlo, soy la hermana de ichigo). Kenpachi se sorprendió y la miro fija mente. ( bueno no importa, sera un placer tenerte en nuestra familia pequeña Koneko). A por cierto puedes llamarme keni , después de todo ahora soy tu padre. ( Koneko solo agacho la mirada y soltaba unas lagrimas), kenpachi se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ( tranquila solo llora , a partir de ahora ichigo , yo y todos los demás estaremos contigo ). Koneko solo lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, ichigo la tomo y la llevo a su cuarto.

Haika y yuma solo miraban la escena con lagrimas , pero vieron como una sirvienta los llamaba para llevarlos al cuarto. Ellas solo la siguieron mientras kenpachi las miraba y se sentaba a tomar una copa de sake. ( ichigo habia dejado a Koneko en su cuarto y habia bajado al comedor), bueno keni dime porque estas aquí, keni solo quería visitarte además me entere todo lo que decia el informe que le diste al capitán yamamoto, pero no te preocupes todas estas personas son almas mod , en gigas que fueron creados por Huraharra. Por lo cual se ofrecieron a ser sirvientes voluntariamente, pero bueno sera mejor que me retire, fue un gusto verte, ( ichigo- igual mente cuídate). Kenpachi desapareció y ichigo ordeno a los sirvientes retirarse a descansar mientras el subía a su cuarto.

Ichigo se acosto pero se levanto y movió las sabanas , para ver a una Koneko , yuma y haika sonrojadas mientras llevaban unas piyamas transparentes que dejaban ver sus pezones y intimidad. Haika se levanto y sujeto a ichigo para recostarlo en la cama y yuma y Koneko, se recostaban sobre el yuma tomo el brazo izquierdo y haika el derecho , mientras Koneko se recostaba en el pecho de ichigo. Todas se acomodaron y se durmieron al sentir el calor de ichigo, mientras Koneko se arrullaba al escuchar los latidos del corazón de ichigo.

Ichigo estaba por dormir , pero se alarmo al presivir unas auras cerca , ichigo usando su riadzu atrajo su pase de segador y lo dejaba caer mientras un ichigo salía del otro ichigo el salió por la ventana, mientras se dirigía al sitio donde se encontraban las energías, al estar cerca sintio ,como una firma de energía crecía y las otras desaparecían. Ichigo al llegar se topo con un botadero de cadáveres, habia sangre y pedazos por todos lados. Pero salto hacia atrás esquivando unas garras que destruyeron un árbol que estaba cerca. Pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica de pelo negro, grandes pechos y orejas y cola de gato, ella llevaba una yukata negra con cintas rojas y doradas.

Baya eres bueno lograste esquivar mi ataque, pero se alarmo al presivir un aroma conocido, el aroma de su hermana, discúlpame me presento me llamo ( kuroka tohujo- dijo ichigo) sorprendiéndola , como lo supiste . ( ichigo mee lo dijo alguien llamada- Koneko tohujo una neko mata como tu),ichigo esquivo una payada de kuroka, para bloquear un puñetazo y agacharse evitando unos ataques de energía que le dieron a kuroka que lo recibió de lleno , teniendo Heridas graves. Ichigo Se acerco a ella mientras ella lloraba , ( maldito que le has hecho a Koneko), ichigo solo hice lo qué tuve que hacer , pero no te preocupes la Veras enseguida. Ella solo cerro lo ojos , pero los abrió al no sentir nada, ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en una casa.

Ella se sorprendió , pero se altero al sentir una presencia familiar. Ella salió de la cama y corría al sitio donde sentía esa presencia. Ella llego a una habitación y la abrió mientras buscaba a esa persona por todos lados, pero se alarmo Al ver una cola blanca salir de las sabanas, ella se aterro y imagino a una Koneko desnuda cubierta de semen, mientras decia amo deme mas leche. Ella con miedo levanto la sabana y se alarmo al ver al chico de anoche, quien dormía con dos chicas semis desnudas . Pero se alarmo al ver como una Koneko se levantaba toda roja y sudada mientras tenia un poco de Saliva en su boca.

Pero ella se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un gran cama, mientras una sirvienta entraba y le serbia un plato de sopa, kuroka al sentir que la sopa no tenia nada, decidió comer mientras vigilaba ala sirvienta. Que recibió el plato y salió del cuarto, kuroka miraba la habitación y se sorprendía pues todo decia que era la casa de un súper rico.

Pero ella se alerto al escuchar unos pasos , ella se sorprendió al ver al mismo chico con el que habia peleado, intento ponerse de pie ¡ pero cayo!, ella se sorprendió al ver que tenia los pies vendados y algunas gasas en el cuerpo. ( ichigo- sera mejor que no te esfuerces tuviste barias heridas , además de no poder usar magia. Ella se sorprendió y trato de crear un circulo mágico, pero no se manifestaba, ( ella cayo al suelo de rodillas y pedía clemencia)[ Por favor no me lastime, hare lo que sea, pero por favor , no me maltrate].

Ichigo solo suspiro y la miro , vio como tenia marcas de golpes y heridas que solo eran visibles a aquellos que podían usar magia. Mientras sus ojos reflejaban miedo y suplica, ( ichigo- no pienso acerté nada. Como podría lastimar a una chica). Ella se sorprendió al escuchar que no la maltratarían. Ichigo pero me sorprende que tengas la misma aura que Koneko, ( kuroka- conoces a Koneko, ella es mi hermana, quiero verla por favor). Ichigo su hermana, como pudiste abandonarla . Tienes idea lo que ella debió sufrir por tu abandono, ( kuroka-¡ cállate!, la verada es que cuando nació mi hermana mi madre murió y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de Koneko. Siempre tenia que robar y un dia el robe un reloj aun demonio de clase alta, ellos delo enojado que estaban mandaron guardias a buscarme, por lo cual decidí dejar a Koneko en una casa hogar. Pase barias semanas huyendo mientras seguía robando y matando por dinero, por eso ahora soy considerada una criminal de clase s, por eso siempre tenia que huir para evitar que me atrapen , y que lastimen a Koneko.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada siempre y cuando Koneko sea feliz, tranquila ella ya sabe la verdad, chasqueando los dedos dejando caer un papel y mostraba a una Koneko con lagrimas ( Koneko- one chan lo siento, por favor perdóname) ,kuroka abrió los brazos y Koneko corrió hacia ella abrazándola, Perdón hermana solo quería verte de nuevo , siempre te extrañaba y quería que me consueles y me acaricies. Kuroka no te preocupes ahora podremos estar juntas, nadie nos separara estaremos juntas para siempre. ( Koneko - ¡ si!, quiero que estemos juntas tu, yo, e ichigo quiero que todos estemos juntos para siempre.),( kuroka- ichigo es tu amigo, Koneko no es nuestro hermano), kuroka, ¿¡ hermano!.?, mas bien hermanastro, ( dijo ichigo), Koneko lo abrazo y lo beso mientras ponía las manos de ichigo en su trasero y las apretaba con fuerza.

2

Koneko; ¡gracias!, por traerme a mi hermana, siempre te lo agradeceré ( frotando sus manos contra la pierna de ichigo). Kuroka se sorprendió como. Su hermana habia caído en celo, al percibir el aura de ese muchacho. Ella los miraba fijamente( ahora que lo veo mejor , es bien parecido y posee un aura muy potente, empezando a sonrojarse) , no debo pensar en eso. No puedo hacer eso aquí, pero Koneko se acerco a ella y la miraba lo que puso nerviosa a kuroka. Pero kuroka se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas mas entrar ala habitación ,kuroka,¡ Koneko quienes son ellas!?, ella es yuma amano y ella es haika shinra y son la novia y amante de oni chan, ellas se sonrojaron al oír como Koneko las llamo.

Kuroka estaba sorprendida al saber como ella, aceptaba esa condición . Pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver como Koneko tocaba la pierna de ichigo. Ella entendió lo que Koneko quería con ichigo. Ella solo sonrió ( Kuroka, es bueno verte pero debo irme, ichigo por favor cuida de mi hermana/ desapareciendo en un circulo mágico). Mientras Koneko solo dijo, adiós hermana.

Despues de irse Koneko se lanzo sobre ichigo , mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besitos en la mejilla, ( te amo oni- chan) , ichigo: yo también te amo Koneko, ( Koneko, no me refiero sexual mente, yo te amo como una chica ama aun chico), todos estaban como piedra al escuchar lo que dijo Koneko, además es hora que haika sepa la verdad . No podremos Mantenerla oculta por mucho tiempo. Haika que verdad, ichigo que. Verdad me ocultan, ichigo se levanto y serró las cortinas.

Yuma ; haika dime ,¿¡crees en lo sobre natural!??. Haika te refiera a todo eso sobre hadas, demonios , elfos y todo eso, pues si creo un poco. Koneko en ese caso ye mostrare algo que te sorprenderá, así que por favor no entres en pánico. Koneko se Transformo dejando ver su cola y orejas blancas. Yuma se transformo dejando ver unas alas negras en su espalda y ichigo solo se trasformo en segador, haika estaba sorprendida al saber como todo lo que creía mentira era verdad.

Pero talvez las cosas mejorarían si se dan a conocer, ( yuma , lo intentamos pero los humanos nos tuvieron miedo y reino el Pánico). Pero debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde, todos se vistieron de volada y salieron corriendo, mientras el mismo maestro esperaba a ichigo en la puerta. Pero el maestro miraba como ichigo y otras chicas corrían para evitar llegar tarde, el maestro vio como ichigo miraba la pared maestro( rayos ese chico se subirá por la pared, no lo permitiré), ichigo y las demás habían llegado y ichigo se desvió del camino . El maestro salto para detenerlo, pero solo miro a un ichigo cruzar la puerta junto alas chicas ( buenos días sensei, dijeron todos).

Las clases fueron normales hasta que llego la clase de deportes . Ichigo y los salieron y vieron que les toco junto al grado de Koneko, ella al ver A ichigo se sonrojo mucho y vapor salía de sus oídos, mientras sus labios de humedecían al ver a ichigo mover su cuerpo, su bien formado pecho, su amplia espalda y esos brazos fuertes que tenia. Ella trago tierra y dijo onichan hoy seremos uno. Despues de clases ichigo y las demás llegaron a casa, pero ichigo vio que Koneko estaba distraída todo el tiempo.

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación pero fue llamado por Koneko, ichigo le dijo que pasara ella entro toda roja y tímida. Koneko ( oni- chan , puedo dormir con tigo ) ichigo no entendía porque koneko deseaba dormir con el pero acepto. Ambos se acostaron mientras Koneko se ponía mas nerviosa, ichigo le pregunto con un tono suave. ( dime Koneko porque tienes miedo, acaso te dijeron algo en la escuela)/ no me dijeron nada solo quería estar con mi amado oni-chan. Ichigo se sonrojo al oír eso pero en una estupidez el toco el suave culito de koneko, que gemía al sentir las fuertes manos de ichigo frotar su pequeño y bien formado culito.

Koneko gemía mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se caliéntala ( ha, oni-chan me esta tocando sus manos son muy suaves y firmes, por favor oni- chan tómame como tuya) . Ichigo seguía tocando el culito de Koneko, pero se sorprendió al mirar como koneko empezaba a mojarse, ichigo quiso parar pero fue tomado por sorpresa al ver como Koneko le sujeto las manos con su cola y se sentó sobre el, quitándose la ropa. Mientras dejaba ver sus pequeños pechos y su cintura bien definida , con su entrada de un rosa clora muy leve.

Ella se agacho y comenzó a besar a ichigo en los labios el solo pudo corresponder al beso pues se habia dejado llevar , mientras esos dos se besaban afuera una haika qué quería preguntar algo a ichigo estaba pasmada al ver como ichigo y Koneko se besaban. Pero todo empeoro al ver como ichigo se quito la camisa y recostó a Koneko mientras besaba el cuello de esta ella solo gemía , mientras sacaba sus orejas. Que solo encantaron mas a ichigo, el empezó a frotar los pequeños pechos de Koneko mientras ella Gemía heroica mente.

Ichigo se separo de ella y empezó a besarla , mientras le sobaba los pechos . Ella se mojaba cada vez mas, al sentir las carisias de ichigo hacia ella. Koneko separo sus labios y toda sonrojada , quiso pararse pero ichigo no la dejo. Mientras ella se dejo someter por ichigo ella sintio un gran placer al sentir como ichigo frotaba su vagina con su mano izquierda , frotaba su pecho con la derecha y la besaba usando su lengua. ( Koneko- que es esto quiero que siga tocándome así, algo se forma en mi Vientre no se lo que es pero no quiero que pare). Ichigo la besaba salvaje mente , pero ella al no poder mas se corrió mojando las sabanas y toda la mano de ichigo.

El solo suspiro pero vio como ella se quitaba se quitaba sus bragas, dejando ver su intimidad, el entendió y se quito los bóxer dejando ver su barra de carne. El empezaba a frotar su pene contra su entrada. Mientras tomaba de la mano a Koneko y entrecruzaban sus dedos el empezó a metre su pene y sentía como Koneko lo Apretaba demasiado , ella solo gemía y sujetaba la mano de ichigo al. Sentir como el mordía sus oreja y de un movimiento. Rompiera el himen de Koneko, ella sentía como ichigo la llenaba por completo. Pero ichigo empezó a moverse y Koneko gemía mas fuerte al sentir a ichigo moverse y frotar sus paredes, ella solo se dejaba someter por ichigo quien la besaba en los labios y Koneko entrecruza sus pierna para que ichigo no saliera.

Ella empezaba a mover sus caderas de lado a lado mientras sus jugos salían al ser embestida por ichigo. Koneko solo tenia una cara desalineada , mientras sacaba su lengua y pedía a ichigo que lo hiciera mas rápido, el solo obedeció y aumento la velocidad de sus envestidas y Koneko gemía mas fuerte. Ichigo la tomo y la levanto haciendo que ambos se sentaran mirándose de frente, ichigo tomo las caderas de Koneko y empezó a moverlas de arriba abajo Koneko solo gemía y besaba a ichigo por todo su cuello y los labios . Ichigo y Koneko no pudiendo mas estaban por correrse, ( ichigo' Koneko me vengo/ Koneko-¡ si! Yo también!, por favor hagámoslo juntos) ichigo y Koneko me corro!!!.

Ichigo se corría como una vestía en el interior de Koneko, quien abrió los ojos al sentir toda la carga de ichigo inundar todo su útero, pero Koneko también se corría en gran cantidad mojando el pene de ichigo. Pero ichigo no se detuvo empezando a penetra otra vez a Koneko que sentía como ichigo bombeaba su semen hasta lo mas profundo de Koneko con cada envestida . Koneko solo abrió los ojos y la boca , mientras se tocaba la cabeza con las manos, mientras repetía el nombre de ichigo. ( ichigo, ichigo me estas llenando el útero con tu semen, por favor no pares, lléname con todo lo que tengas). Ichigo se volvio a correr llenado el útero de Koneko que se expandió haciendo que el vientre de Koneko creciera. Ichigo después de correrse saco su pene de Koneko. Mientras ella se levantaba y empezaba limpiar el pene de ichigo, metiéndolo en su boca . Mientras hacia un poco de Presión hasta que ichigo no pudo contenerse y se corrió en la boca de Koneko que Empezó A tragarse toda la carga de ichigo y dejaba limpio su pene. Pero ichigo no se contuvo y tomo a Koneko y la recostó baca abajo mientras ella sentía como el la penetraba ( koneko-¡ ahaha!, mi hermanito me esta penetrando otra vez su pene es mas grande, por favor hermanito note detengas quiero que me llenes total mente , mientras ichigo la penetraba como un animal. Koneko( ¡ ahaha!¿si?, ¿mételo hermanito? , hermanito mételo¿¡ ahh), ya no puedo soportarlo mas me corro. Ichigo Koneko yo tambien me corro , ichigo se corría bestialmente de tal forma que el vientre de koneko se inflo , ichigo al querer sacarlo vio como Koneko lo tomaba del cuello y lo abrazaba ( koneko- hermanito por favor ámame siempre , mientras lo besaba y se acurruco al lado suyo para quedar dormidos uno al lado del otro.

ichigo le dio un beso a Koneko en los labios, que Koneko Correspondió mientras usaban sus lenguas, ambos se separaron y se recostaron mientras Koneko solo abrazaba a ichigo.

Mientras que detrás dela puerta podemos ver a una haika, yuma e algunas empleadas que están rebuenas, limpiándose sus jugos que habían dejado salir al imaginarse siendo violadas por ichigo, (nota, yuma buscaba a haika, para preguntarle algo. Cuando vio que ella se tocaba mientras Husmeaba el cuarto de ichigo. Las empleadas solo pasaban por ese lugar y las vieron , dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Lo demás es historia).

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo al despertar vio que Koneko no estaba, pero se tranquilizo al sentir su presencia junto alas demás. Ichigo bajo y miro como las chicas y empleadas rodeaban a Koneko que estaba nerviosa, pero cuando vieron a ichigo todas salieron como humo, acepto por una sirvienta rubia de grandes pechos y caderas amplias, que tenia un bello rostro. Que se petrifico al ver asu señor que la miraba fija mente, ( ichigo-¡ buenos días pamela!, donde fueron las demás,)( pamela, buenos días!, ichigo sama!, todas las señoritas se dirigieron ala academia.)( entiendo,biendo a pamela y sonrojándose al imaginársela desnuda y con espuma En el cuerpo ), pero sacudió su cabeza y pensó ella asistirá ala academia).

Ichigo; pamela dime estas estudiando, dime has estado en un aula alguna vez.( pamela- Desde pequeña siempre recibe clases al igual que las demás, por parte de un maestro que contrataba nuestro anterior amo. ( pero dígame, como una persona como usted sabe el nombre de alguien como yo), ichigo se acercó a ella empezando a sobar su cabeza( dime, que clase de persona seria, si no supiera los nombres de mi familia, todos ustedes son mi familia, por eso siempre soy yo mismo). Pamela se sonrojo al escuchar que ichigo la apreciaba como un familiar, o ser querido cercano a el.

Ella solo se inclino y dijo yo( pamela de guachan – juro estar siempre a sus ordenes respetarlo y seguirlo siempre). Ichigo solo se golpeo la frente y dijo yo ichigo kurosaki acepto ti voto, espero nos llevemos bien. Pero dime pamela quisieras venir a la academia, seria divertido tenerte cerca. Ella se sonrojo y asintió, en ese caso sube cámbiate. Estaré esperándote, ella solo asintió y fue a cambiarse al bajar ella ichigo se sonrojo al ver lo guapa que era, ella lo tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar. Durante el recorrido muchas personas murmuraban acerca del ( 1, ya viste a ese muchacho, dicen que es el hijo de un peligroso yakusa),( 2, mira a esa chica, debieron amenazarla con algo, pobre niña),( 3, viste dicen que ese chico trafica mujeres, para convertirlas en juguetes sexuales) . Pamela estaba mas que enojada al escuchar lo que decían las personas de ichigo , pero vio como ichigo se detuvo y ella miro aun grupo de 20 hombres vestidos de negro frente a ellos.

Ella se tenso, pero ichigo solo le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. Ella se calmo y aflojo su agarre del brazo de ichigo, ( uno de los hombres, conque eres tu el hijo de ese misterioso líder), bien te demostraremos que nadie se mete en nuestro territorio, sacando una catana y corriendo hacia ichigo, pero todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver como la chica que lo acompañaba habia golpeado al sujeto en la cara. Ichigo tenia la boca al piso , mientras tenia los ojos muy abiertos, todos los demás estaban igual al ver como esa chica habia sacado a volar a ese tipo.

Pero ichigo se sorprendió al ver que tenía puesto unos guantes con un estampado de un fénix, todos los demás por impulso o estupidez saltaron hacia ella, pero de uno en uno pamela los golpeaba, esquivando y bloqueando cada ataque que intentaban darle, hasta que el ultimo cayo. Ichigo tenia la boca en el piso y reía nerviosa mente, mientras ella se limpiaba la sangre y volvía asu estado de chica gentil. Pero ichigo vio como uno de ellos se levanto de golpe y saco un arma y disparo , pamela solo dijo ( maldición baje mi guardia cerrando sus ojos), pero los abrió al no sentir ningún dolor. Pero vio como un ichigo la tenia en sus brazos mientras estaban junto a una pared, el sujeto intento disparar de nuevo, pero ichigo lanzo un bote de basura , el sujeto la esquivo pero recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra una puerta, para quedar inconsciente.

El la tomo y la cargo dirigiéndose hacia la escuela, ichigo al llegar hablo con el director sobre inscribir a pamela en la academia( por hablar me refiero a que ichigo, le dio un portafolios al maestro). En cierto club se encontraba una Koneko sonriente, mientras conversaba con ciertos demonios.( kiba- dime Koneko, por que estas tan feliz, pero fue enterrado en la pared por una Koneko sonrojada y apenada)( Koneko- kiba sempai nunca preguntes eso a una chica) . Tanto rías y akeno tenían gotas rodando por sus cabezas, mientras se preguntaban que le iso ichigo para que cambiara tanto.

Pero se sorprendieron al ver entrar a una yuma junto a haika, ellas se sorprendieron al saber que ella sabia de lo sobre natural, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver como ichigo entraba junto a pamela, ella saludo a todos y ichigo la presento como una nueva estudiante de la academia. Pero ichigo recibió una señal de hueco saliendo y encargando que informaran a pamela sobre todo. Ichigo se dirigía hacia la ubicación del hueco, pero la señal que este emitía desapareció dejando a ichigo confundido y enojado.

El decidió bajar al piso y aterido en un parque volviendo a la normalidad, pero al caminar vio como una , monja rubia pedía ayuda ichigo se acerco a ella y le hablo( buenos días hermana , acaso esta perdida).( buenos días , me llamo Asia argento , es un placer conocerlo).


	6. ichigo en dxd (12-16 10:49:27)

Ichigo ; solo suspiro y pregunto si necesitaba ayuda . Ella le mostro un papel con una dirección .

Asia estoy buscando la iglesia de esta dirección, pero me perdí y nadie me entendía. Pero me alegra saber que alguien me entendió, ( ichigo- baya de algo sirvió leer ese libro de idioma) , pero esa iglesia esta cerca de aquí. Sera mejor que te ayude tomando las maletas de Asia, ( pero no sera una molestia, _ claro que no además no tengo nada mas que hacer), ichigo caminaba con Asia ala iglesia. Pero ella se asusto al ver aun niño con la cara rasgada y a una señora con sangre en la cabeza, Asia se asusto e ichigo se acerco a ellos. Asia se quedo pasmada al ver como ichigo saco una espada y deslizo un corte, la mujer y el niño se curraron de sus heridas y se sorprendieron al ver como ese chico los habia currado.

Pero la mas perpleja fue Asia al ver como ese chico habia curado las heridas de ambos . Pero vio como ichigo se acerco a ellos con su espada ( ichigo- ¡hola!, como están,), la mujer; ¿¡acaso puedes vernos!?, / si puedo verlos y oírlos_ díganme desean pasar!!, quieren descansar en paz . La mujer eso me gustaría pero , estamos atados a este mundo ( jalando unas cadenas), ichigo solo las tomo y las rompió. Asombrando a Asia y la mujer, bueno con esto descansen en paz y buena suerte. Tocando la frente de la mujer con la empuñadura de su espada, ella y su hijo desaparecieron en una lluvia de luz mientras decían gracias.

Asia al presenciar todo, solo dejo salir un suspiro y ichigo desapareció La espada , acercándose a Asia quien lo miraba con asombro y respeto al ver como guio unas almas al cielo.( según ella), [ ichigo- por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto de acuerdo sera nuestro secreto, ( Asi- ¡ si ¡, sera nuestro secreto). Ambos volvieron a caminar y Asia vio como lloraba un chico que tenia lastimado el brazo, Asia se acerco y empezó a currar las heridas del chico, ichigo sintio como ella liberaba riadzu concentrándolo para sanar al chico( que agradeció a Asia y se retiro).

Ichigo ; realmente eres increíble, sanaste a ese chico por que lo decidiste mas no porque te lo pidiera.( Asia-¡ de verdad!, solo lo hice por que quería ), ambos siguieron caminando y ichigo llego a una iglesia algo vieja . Ichigo , bueno es aquí espero verte pronto Asia ( Asia- si, yo también lo espero). Ichigo se despedía mientras se alejaba y dejaba a una Asia muy sonrojada y tímida. Ella al ver como ichigo desaparecía , se tomaba las mejillas con las manos y decia ( lo encontré, el chico de mis sueños, mientras mostraba unos ojos llenos deseo y poder.

Pero ella salió de sus pensamientos, al recordar lo que hacia y tomo su maleta y la abrió dejando ver una gran cantidad de armas como cuchillos, navajas, explosivos y armas. Ella se quito su vestido de monja , y dejaba ver un traje de malla ajustado a su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo. Ella tomo de su maleta granadas, algunos sharingan y una pistola estándar. Ella miro la iglesia y entro por la puerta , mientras revisaba cada esquina y tocando el suelo vio una luz debajo de ella. Ella arrojo una granada destruyendo lo que parecía una puerta oculta.

Ella baja con su guardia al máximo, camino hasta llegar a una sala subterránea. Ella solo entre cero los ojos al ver una cruz invertida, lentamente se acerco ala cruz y vio como en ella habia sangre seca. Pero ella se volteo ( ¡rayos que diablos es este lugar!, hay sangre seca por todos lados y restos de ropa y escombros) , pero ella sintio el peligro y arrojo dos sharingan , mientras una criatura deforme salía de las sombras. Pero fue asesinado al clavarse dos sharingan en su cabeza que exploto al contacto.

Pero ella vio como una puerta se habría de las paredes, dejando salir un olor a muerte . Pero escucho unos pasos que venían a toda prisa, ella rápida mente soltó unas granadas mientras Corría hacia la entrada . De la puerta salieron barias criaturas deformes que tenían sangre en sus bocas y olfateaban , pero uno de ellos percibió a Asia y corrió para atraparla, mientras los demás lo seguían. ( ¡rayos ya se dieron cuenta!, pero solo tengo 5 segundos) , ella corría y vio como la entrada estaba destrozada. Rayos me olvide de eso sacando una granada y lanzándola hacia unos delos pilares, ella al salir oprimió un botón y la granada explota tapando la entrada. El monstruo se detuvo y los demás lo empujaban , mientras hacia tomaba su maletín y saltaba detrás de un muro y dijo lo logre , en ese segundo las granadas explotaron destruyendo la iglesia y a todos los monstruos.

Sacando un Aparato donde recibió una llamada ( buen trabajo agente A , recibirás tu paga enseguida y gracias por tus servicios), la llamada de corto y Asia miraba como le llegaba un estado de banco . Que indicaba barios montos de miles de yenes , dólares y euros, ella solo sonrió y pensaba( final mente e terminado, final mente podre estar tranquila y poder tener una relación con alguna persona), pero recordó a ichigo mientras se movía la cabeza. Ahora podre buscar a ese chico y tener una relación de película.

Pero vio como la gente se acercaba y salió del lugar, mientras un chico la miraba y decia ( baya real mente me engaño, pero puedo sentir que no es mala, solo se siente sola), el volvio ala academia y se dirigió al club. Pero al entrar miro como pamela y Koneko chocaron puños destrozando el lugar. Pero ichigo vio como ambas tenían heridas vio a un kiba que salió de unos escombros , ( kiba- ¡ rayos!, estuvo cerca casi muero). Ichigo se acerco a kiba, oye que esta pasando .

Flas back. Koneko al ver como ichigo salió santo sobre pamela mientras tenia una mirada llena de ira y enojo. Pamela al sentir las 8ntenciones de Koneko se cubrió con sus brazos, mientras daba una patada a Koneko y la mando lejos. Todos quisieron detenerlas pero tanto rías , akeno y kiba fueron golpeados y sacados a volar . Mientras ellas seguían peleando y kiba quedaba inconsciente f8n flash back.

( todas las chicas con características animal, son muy celosas y territoriales en chicos y hermanos o cualquier casa que ellas consideren importante para ellas). Ambas se detuvieron al ver a ichigo y Koneko lo miraba con ojos tristes, (¡ por que onichan!,¡ por que estabas con otra chica!, acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti, caminando hacia ichigo mientras dejaba caer toda su ropa). Ichigo solo se quedo pasmado al ver como Koneko se habia desnudado al frente de todos. Pero todos los presentes estaban con la murada perdida y con sus bocas al suelo.

Kiba , Koneko acaso tu, ¡si!- me convertí en uno con mi onichan todos los presentes se quedaron como piedra al escuchar eso. Pero las mas sorprendidas fueron rías y akeno al saber que Koneko ya no era virgen , akeno baya ahora veo por que cambiaste tanto pero dime como la tiene, las chicas le iban a decir que se callara pero Koneko dijo ( 30 de largo , 5 de ancho y toda la moche tuvimos sexo. Pero ichigo se acerco a ella y cubrió mientras le decia, tonta no debes preocuparte siempre estaré con tigo, es mas sacando una sonrisa picara esta noche pienso violarte como una vestía.

Pero fue golpeado por una yuma y haika , ( yuma – yo soy tu novia , se supone que deberías violarme a mi cada noche, y serme infiel con haika. Para después satisfacer tus fetiches con Koneko. Todos tenían la boca al pisó mientras ichigo se paro frente de yuma y le dijo bueno en ese caso esta noche me las comeré a todas , incluso tu kiba si quieres, puedo pedirle a una de las mucamas que estarían dispuestas ayudarte con mucho gusto.

Pero yuma lo interrumpió¿¡ ichigo como dices algo así!?, es demasiado repentino ( mientras se encogía y se ponía nerviosa), en ese caso sera mejor hacerlo cuando estés lista . Despues de todo eres mi novia , ( dándole un beso en los labios) mientras ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido . Pero el se acerco a una Koneko enojada y la tomo de la cola, mientras la sobaba suave mente y Koneko se sonroja mientras soltaba unos leves gemidos , para luego saltar hacia ichigo y besarlo usando sus lenguas. Por ultimo se acerco a haika y la abrazo mientras manoseaba su carnoso y amplio culito. Ella se sonrojo al sentir el agarre de ichigo , que la beso mientras soba el culito de haika quien tenia corazones en los ojos al ser besada en los labios por ichigo. Koneko y yuma al mirar eso se lanzaron sobre ichigo mientras el intercambiaba besos y frotaba los pechos y culitos de las chicas mientras estas gemían al ser manoseadas por ichigo, ellos al separarse dejaron un hilo de saliva.

Ichigo solo las abrazo y ellas correspondieron al abrazo, mientras cada una grababa su olor y sabor en sus cerebros, el recordó que estaban en la escuela y al voltear miraron a un kiba siendo besado por una akeno muy sonrojada , ( akeno-¡kiba san!, estaré esperándote en tu departa mentó no llegues tarde ) , desapareciendo en un circulo mágico.

Ichigo se acerco a rías, dime presidenta Le pasa algo esta distraída, ( Rías- ¿¡no pasa nada!? Solo pensaba que es lindo que barias personas sientan amor de verdad , sin temor a regaños o explosión de títulos.( ichigo – miro a Rías y vio que tenia una mirada muy decaída), chicas nos retiramos que pase una buena noche presidenta rías, todos salieron dejando a rías solo . (Kiba yo también me retiro, llámeme si ocurre algo desapareciendo en un circulo mágico.

Ichigo y las demás salieron de la academia mientras koneko decia, ( no olvidaste lo que me prometiste verdad onichan), ichigo trago tierra . Claro que no , pienso hacerlo como lo prometí, todas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso. ( yuma, ¡ichigo!, haika toda vía es virgen deberías estar con ella esta noche) no te preocupes pues sabemos como eres y sabemos que jamás lastimarías a haika.

Ichigo al no poder aguantar mas las imágenes de haika las tomo de las manos y desaparecieron ,todas se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en la habitación de ichigo, ellas se sorprendieron al ver que solo yuma y Koneko se encontraban en otro cuarto y una nota ( decia, chicas discúlpenme lleve a haika a un hotel prometo compensarlas después).

Ellas tenían un mirada sombría y pensaron ( ichigo- te dejaremos seco). Ichigo estaba en un gran baño, mientras haika hacia lo mismo del otro lado pasado un tiempo ichigo salió dirigiéndose asu habitación. Al entrar vio a una haika sonrojada que tenia el pelo suelto, mientras llevaba una bata de baño, ella al ver a ichigo se sonrojo y solo agacho la cabeza .

Ichigo se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos( haika, sino quieres lo entenderé, lo que menos deseo es lastimarte), haika; no es eso, solo estoy nerviosa, pero en verdad quiero hacer el amor contigo aunque yuma es tu novia, yo seré la primera en quedar embarazada , seré la primera en darte un hijo. ( ichigo-¡ lo serás!, serás la primera en dar a luz a mi hijo, pero a su tiempo de acuerdo), haika solo asintió y ichigo le acaricio la cabeza mientras haika se sonrojaba.

Haika tomo a ichigo de sorpresa al besarlo en los labios , era un beso gentil y lleno de amor. Ichigo se sorprendió al saborear los labios de haika ( ichigo;¿ que es esto?, sus labios son muy dulces como el durazno. ( empezando a usar sus lenguas , ichigo y haika tenían una lucha de lenguas que termino en empate, ellos se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos. ( ambos se miraban y haika lo volvio a besar) mientras lo recostaba en la cama.

Haika besaba a ichigo con mucho amor y deseo , mientras empezaba a mojarse y gemía al sentir los labios y calor de ichigo. ( ichigo correspondía al beso , todo sorprendido al ver la intensidad del beso de haika). Ichigo frotaba su lengua contra la de haika quien se sorprendió al ver como ichigo correspondió al beso, ambos se separaron y ichigo solo dijo ( haika- ¿como sabes besar de esa forma?), ella dijo ( siempre leo erogues y novelas , por eso se sobre esto). Además que todos los chicos creen que soy una chica fácil, pero A pesar de ser una pervertida yo también quiero perder mi virginidad con la persona que yo decida.

Siempre era igual hasta que legaste tu ichigo, cuando te vi por primera vez mi corazón se acelero como nunca. Pero con el pasar de los días mas chicos y chicas se acercaron a ti. Por eso tenia miedo que supieras los rumores que se dicen de mi,¡ pero!, ¿¡ese dia que me salvaste de ser violada!?, no solo me salvaste de esos tipos sino que también salvaste mi herido corazón al tratarme como una dama y demostrarme que todavía puedo amar y ser amada, por eso ¡te amo ichigo!.

Ella beso a ichigo con mucha pasión , ambos frotaban sus lenguas y expresaban sus sentimientos. Cuando se separaron haika se quito la bata dejando ver todo su pecho vendado, ( ichigo por que te vendas el pecho acaso te lastimaste). ¡no! ¡ estoy bien! Solo me aseguraba que ningún chico me hiciera cosas que no quiero , por lo cual decidí no mostrar mi pecho . Pero ahora ichigo serás el único que pueda verme ( empezando a aflojar las vendas hasta que al no tener presión se desenvolvieron esas mismas.

Ichigo vio como las vendas se aflojaron dejando libres los pechos de haika los cuales eran mucho mas grandes de lo que parecían, ( ichigo, ¡diablos señorita!,¡que enormes melones),( haika se sonrojo al ver como ichigo se habia sorprendido al ver sus pechos reales). Con una sonrisa picara se acerco a ichigo y puso sus pechos en su cara mientras decia [ ichigo , estos melones son tuyos puedes, tocarlos, masajearlos, chuparlos y todo lo que desees soy toda tuya]. Ichigo al sentir las suaves esferas de haika estaba sumergido en su suavidad, sin perder tiempo beso a haika y sobaba sus pechos. Haika gemía al ser besada por ichigo mientras sus pechos le empezaban a cosquillar lo cual la excitaba mas , ichigo se detuvo y recostó a haika en la cama. Dejando caer sus bóxer al piso ( haika tenia los ojos abiertos Como platos al ver la herramienta de ichigo- eso entrara en mi), ichigo frotaba su pene en la entrada de haika que asintió e ichigo empezó a penetrarla ella solo soltó un gemido al sentir como ichigo habia destruido su himen .

Pero ichigo se asusto al ver mas sangre que cuando lo hiso con Koneko, ( ichigo-¡ haika!,¡ estas bien acaso te lastime), no estoy bien por lo que e leído el sangrado de rasgamiento del himen baria según la mujer y su genética, por eso no es raro ver que algunas sangren mas que otras. ( ichigo – empezó a concentrar riadzu en su pene y lo liberaba haciendo que las heridas de haika se sanaran un poco), haika sintio como un frio recorrió su entrada y bajaba el dolor, pero vio como ichigo tenia los ojos con un brillo azul y al bajar la mirada vio un leve brillo, mientras el dolor desaparecía ( haika sonrió al ver como ichigo la habia curado para que no sienta dolor). Ella solo vio a ichigo y le sonrió, ichigo al entender empezó a moverse despacio, mientras haika gemía al sentir como ichigo la penetraba y tocaba todos sus puntos sensibles mientras ichigo se movía embistiéndola con fuerza. Haika solo movía sus caderas para poder sentir mas placer ella por cada embestida ambos sentían como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían por todo su cuerpo lo cual la enloquecían y hacia que deseara ser amados y deseados.

Haika: ichigo ya no aguanto mas me corro.!!!!. Haika se corría mientras repetía el nombre de ichigo y mojaba las sabanas con un gran choro de sus jugos de amor. Ichigo se sorprendió al sentir la gran descarga de haika que solo respiraba pesada mente y tenia la cara desorientada, llena de placer y deseo. Pero ella se levanto y sentó a ichigo para empezar a chupar su pene, haika lamia el pene de ichigo y daba besitos a este . Ichigo solo gruñía al sentir las carisias de haika. Ella sonrió y aumento la velocidad de su felación mientras acariciaba los bolas de ichigo, pero ella no se detuvo y metía el pene de ichigo hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta. Ichigo al sentir eso saco su pene de la boca de haika y la recostó sobre el formado un 69, haika se estremeció al sentir como ichigo lamia su vagina mientras jugaba con su clítoris. Ella gemía mientras entrecerraba los ojos al sentir como la lengua de ichigo entraba en ella y frotaba todos sus pontos sensibles, haika para no quedarse atrás volvio a lamer el pene de ichigo , chupándolo y frotándolo contra sus grandes y suaves pechos . Pero haika sentía como todo su fuerza se iba mientras sentía leves descargas en su espalda y un hormigueo en su entrada , cada vez este se hacia mas fuerte, ( ichigo introducía su lengua- haya ella es muy dulce mucho mas que Koneko y yuma ). Haika al no poder contra ichigo se corrió mientras ichigo se tragaba todos sus jugos amorosos.

Haika estaba tendida en la cama, ichigo la levanto y la volteo baca a bajo. Ichigo se acerco a haika y la besaba por detrás ella gemía al ser besada y después de separarse ella levanto un poco su culito y abría las piernas. Ichigo metió su pene en haika la cual chillo al sentir como el pene de ichigo habia crecido dentro debe ella. Empezando a mover sus caderas de Arriba a bajo y hacia los lados, haika movía sus caderas mientras serraba sus piernas aprontando el pene ichigo. Ichigo haika ya no puedo mas , Haika si por favor córrete dentro de mi quiero Sentir todo tu amor.

Ichigo ;haika me corro.!!!! Ichigo abrazaba a haika mientras se corría llenando su útero mientras ella gemía al sentir el semen de ichigo inflar su vientre, ella solo se toco diciendo ( ichigo algún dia te daré un hijo , y lo llenaremos de amor) ichigo besaba a haika para quedarse dormido junto a ella.


	7. una vieja aliada aparece

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Ichigo ; caminaba ala academia , mientras haika estaba sonrojada al sentir toda vía un poco de dolor al ser penetrada por ichigo, tanto Koneko, yuma e pamela estaban con sonrisas . Pero ichigo sentía como expulsaban unas auras parecidas a los arrancar , pero se volteo y miro a Koneko quien al mirarlo se vomito el cabello mientras expulsaba un aura espectral. Ichigo parpadeo pues por un segundo vio , como Koneko paso su mano por su ojo derecho, y se formaba una mitad de un antifaz blanco con una línea negra y desapareció , y desapareció al Momento que Koneko la volviera a pasar . Mientras ella miro a ichigo y le giño un ojo mientras le mandaba un besito .

Pero ichigo sintio un poder elevado y volteo hacia un lado, al rastrear esa energía sintio algo de preocupación , las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y haika le pregunto a ichigo que pasaba. ( ichigo; haika, ve con las demás- yuma cuida de las demás volveré enseguida) yuma asintió e ichigo desapareció.

En otro lugar .

Se escuchaban barios Ruidos de golpes y disparos mientras una chica rubia corría mientras disparaba una escopeta y se ocultaba detrás de un pilar. ( Asia, ¡ rayos!, ese tipo es duro) , mientras lanzaba unos kuna que chocaron contra el piso creando una explosión . Del cual salió un muchacho con un guante rojo, quien cayo de pie y rápidamente salto esquivando unas granadas ( boom!!) Todo el lugar era cubierto por el humo . El chico se escondió detrás de una estatua y concentro su energía en su guante que empezaba a cambiar, la zona de los dedos se contrajo dejándolos libres . Mientras las decoraciones de este se en rectaron y se curvearon formando un pequeño cañón que empezaba a brillar mientras el cañón era cubierto por un cilindro metálico de color rojo y tenia un laser como guía.

El chico lentamente miraba por uno de los bordes y vio como tenia una ballesta de flecas explosivas ella . Solo armo el arma y se recostó esperando el momento indicado, el chico saco un papel con letras raras y los pego anos escombros los cuales lanzo , ( Asia al ver lo papeles de decia si era enserio pero . Pero vio como el chico salió y disparo al ver como Asia se habia distraído, quien salto para evitar el ataque. ( Asia, ¡ mierda!, me distraje como pude bajar mi guardia así), mientras se apegaba a una pared y empezaba a disparar .

El chico al ver las flechas salto ( boom!!) , el chico callo al piso y movió mientras disparaba su cañón los cuales lanzaban un proyectil de color Azul que asía esquivaba o bloqueaba con una de sus flechas. ( boom.!!!!- pokg.!!!!- toma esto!!!- ¡a tomar por culo!) Eran los sonidos que se escuchaban mientras ellos se intentaban volar en pedazos . Pero vio como el chico cansado desapareció el cañón y concentraba su energía en el guante .

Asía miraba lo que hacia y no podia saber que tramaba, pero se aterro al ver como ese chico se levanto u alzo su guante que brillo y soltó una esfera de color azul que empezaba a brillar , ella intuyo lo que era y vio como el chico empezó a alegarse . Ella empezó a correr y vio una ventana , ella sin pensarlo salto rompiendo el cristal. Mientras el chico salía por una abertura en la pared, cuando ambos salieron al mismo tiempo la esfera se contrajo y exploto destruyendo el lugar.(boom!!!) Era el sonido que alerto a todos pues una gran explosión cubría la ciudad.

Pero ese humo desapareció en segundos mientras un chico de pelo naranja tenia las manos cubiertas de magia la cual habia usado para crear una barrera que protegiera ala ciudad , pues la explosión era de categoría nuclear. Las chicas al ver ese gran brillo cerraron sus ojos , al Abrirlos vieron como una parte de las colinas habia desaparecido . Todos estaban sorprendidos al no saber lo que habia pasado. Ichigo Al recuperarse vio como una zona de la colina del frente del tamaño de un estadio No tenia nada pues la explosión arazá con todo.

Ichigo escucho unos sonidos y se acerco para mirar de cerca , pero vio como de los escombros salió un chica la cual se desmayo al momento de liberarse de unos escombros ichigo la cargo y salió de ese lugar, ichigo apareció en su casa y recostó ala chica en un sillón mientras la revisaba. Pero ichigo se sonrojo al darse cuenta que asi tenia wl pecho vendado , ichigo al aflojar Las vendas Se sorprendió pues estas saltaron por la presión del pecho de Asia . Quien las tenia mucho mas grandes de lo que parecía casi del mismo tamaño de rías.

Pero vio como la chica se despertaba y una sonrisa enmarco su rostro juntando sus manos y haciendo unas poses con los dedos dijo ( transformación) mientras una explosión de humo cubrió todo, al disiparse el humo se podia ver una sala de urgencias mientras ichigo tenia una bata de doctor , pero este tenia marcas de cocido por todo el cuerpo y barias partes de su piel eran de barios colores mientras tenia unos tornillos que sobre salían en su cuello.

Asia abría los ojos y vio como se encontraba en una camilla en algún hospital ( Asia- donde estoy , como llegue aquí) pero al momento de querrer pararse sintio un peso en su brazo derecho y en sus piernas. Al quitarse las sabanas vio como en lugar de piernas tenia dos prótesis metálicas como piernas y en lugar de un brazo tenia unos cables pegados asu hombro, pero vio como ella se reflejaba en un vidrio al fijarse mejor vio como toda su mandíbula era de metal mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba en la oscuridad y vio como Un chico lleno de parches salió de las sombras .

Ichigo; parece que despertaste sujeto 1233_ 5 , aun que no me sorprende pues aun tienes el 70% de tu cuerpo , ella al oír eso se dijo sujeto de prueba .(ichigo) así es tu ahora serás una androide que me ayudara a limpiar el mundo de toda esa radiación mostrado lo que parecía una ventana . Asia al tener la vista mejorada vio una ciudad en ruinas y barias criaturas monstruosas caminaban sobre ella asía al no soportarlo mas solo se desmayo.

Ella se despertaba y rápida mente se vio las piernas y su brazo pero soltó un suspiro ver que eataba completa. Pero escucho una voz familiar la cual la estremeció pies cada vez que recordaba esa voz su cuerpo se calentaba y siempre ella jugaba consigo misma pues era una pervertida de closet, ella se voltio y vio a un chico que la miraba seria mente .

Ichigo; a pasado tiempo Asia, ella se estremeció al oír ese tono de voz que la hacia calentarse cada vez más, ( ichigo- dime asía, ¿por que me engañaste?). Aquel dia que nos conocimos hubo una explosión y fui a revisar esa Área pero te vi saliendo de unas escombros con una maleta llena de armas. Así que dime que ocultas.

Asia; la verdad?, me llamo Asia argento y pertenecía a una rama de exorcistas y casa demonios que se encargaban de destruir a los demonios que poseían alas personas o destruían todo lo que deseaban. Pero eso quedo en el pasado después de todo ,ella murió y ahora estoy sola, por lo cual decidí dejar la organización y ahora soy libre. Ya que la batalla final me la dio ese chico en esa casa vieja , el se llamaba isei yodo el cual era muy fuerte . Pero terminamos en empate.

Ichigo; lo siento por la perdida de tu amiga debió ser muy duro para ti, ( asía- si , nunca olvidare a esa persona especial mente cuando me cubría con sus alas negras como la noche y ese cabello negro largo junto a una mirada que mostraba protección. Si asi era yuma.( ichigo – al escuchar ese nombre se alerto y dijo ¡¡yuma!, te refieres a yuma amano!!), Asia que como sabes su nombre acaso la conociste, ( ichigo –¡ si la conozco!, ella vive con migo!, ( Asia- llevaba me con tigo quiero verla por favor! ).

Ichigo tomo a Asia y la llevo con los demás al llegar vio como todas estaban en el club del ocultismo , el entre por la puerta y fue recibido por un beso de yuma , haika y Koneko que lo abrazaron con fuerza y decían ( ichigo, no te paso nada estas bien, estabamos muy preocupadas) ( ichigo- estoy bien , pero yuma alguien quiere verte ) . Pasa por favor Asia , yuma se sorprendió al ver a una chica rubia entrar ala habitación . Ambas al estar frente se lanzaron Asia la otra dándose un abrazo mientras Asia lloraba mientras yuma la abrazaba.

Asia con lagrimas le decia que lamenta haberse molestado con ella, mientras pedía perdón yuma solo la abrazo y dijo ( yo debí estar con tigo , lo siento por no haber cumplido mi promesa) . Ambas se separaron y Asia se presento con todos, mientras contaba que era una monja que habia salido de un grupo de exorcistas que se dedicaban a matar alos demonios malvados y aclarando que conoció a yuma en una de esas llegando a llevarse bien y cuidarse como hermanas hasta el punto de separarse para cumplir mas misiones que les ponían los exorcistas.

Asia ; fue por eso qué nos separamos para poder cumplir nuestro trabajo, pero ahora podremos estar juntas ( yuma asi es estaremos juntas), todos entendieron la cituacion de Asia y yuma dijo ichigo puede Asia quedarse en tu casa. Ichigo; si ella quiere puede venir cuando quiera las chicas sonrieron al ver como ichigo habia aceptado a Asia . ( Koneko se acerco a ichigo y le dijo ( hermanito hoy estoy de humor , mientras tomaba la mano de ichigo y empezaba a chupar uno de sus dedos con mucha lujuria), ichigo se sonrojo al ver lo que quería Koneko , pero yuma no se quedo atrás y tomo a ichigo se desabrocho el sostén dejando a ichigo acariciarlas directamente quien sentía como sus manos se hundían en lo pechos de yuma. Haika alejo a ichigo de yuma y lo tomo por la cabeza mientras empezaba a besarlo usando su lengua al separarse solo se vio un hilo de saliva unir sus bocas.

Todos los demás tenían miradas perdidas y kiba estaba en el sofá mientras akeno le tapaba la vista mientras le decia ( baya kiba con , no puedes serme infiel ademas esta noche es tu turno de jugar con migo).( kiba, sacándose las vendas y sin importarle nada mas beso a akeno mientras le sobaba los pechos ), (akeno, kiba, sigue no pares, quiero sentirte. Ah ah, kiba ese lugar no estamos en la escuela aun)( kiba – ¡No me importa!¡ mientras empezaba acariciar el gran y carnoso culito de akeno), (kiba- se separo y tomo a akeno de la mano y la llevo a una habitación que habia en el club ) dejando a una rías con la boca al piso , mientras pamela tenia una hemorragia nasal mientras Asia guardaba una cámara con la cual habia grabado a esos dos. Mientras las demás cubrían los ojos y oídos de ichigo.

Pero todos ellos fueron interrumpidos al ver como un circulo mágico apareció en el club del cual salieron barias personas como el rey sirses Gremorí , Greifia y Venelana Gremorí los cuales eran escoltados por barios guardias. Pero vieron como habia sangre en el piso y unas chicas tenían a alguien de manos y piernas , mientras le cubrían los ojos y los oído y la boca.

Greifia; señor Gremorí todo indica que la señorita rías se a encargado de capturar al segador, rías al oír eso quiso intervenir pero se quedo helada al ver la mirad fría que tenia su hermano en ese momento. El se acerco y les dijo alas chicas que lo Soltaran ellas al ver su mirada lo soltaron y ichigo se movió quitándose los trapos de la cara y su boca, ( ichigo- ahh!, pero que les pasa acaso querían que rompa el record de aguantar la respiración) , pero vio como barias personas lo miraban asombradas. Venelana como es posible eso ya se curo. Greifia quien tenia la cabeza agachada pues su señora estaba ablando.

Pero se sorprendió al reconocer la voz que escucho y alzo la cabeza y se asombro al reconocer a cierto segador que no veia ase tiempo.( ichigo, oye rías dime quienes son estas personas y por que me miran así ademas donde están kiba y akeno), todos los presentes voltearon hacia rías que se estremeció al presivir las miradas de todos que sin darse cuenta se habia puesto detrás de ichigo mientras lo abrazaba.( Rías- puedo explicarlo todo por favor no se enojen).

Rías explico a Su madre y hermano sobre lo que habia pasado. ( en pocas palabras ichigo ahora es un aliado de mi clan ademas, esta al cuidado de Koneko), Venelana; en ese caso nos retiramos, pero vio a Greifia quien tenia la mirada decaída mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho llamado ichigo. ( Venelana- dime Greifia conoced a es chico), ella. Se sorprendió pues no esperaba esa pregunta , pero Antes de responder fue interrumpida por ichigo, que respondió por ella ( conocí a Greifia hace tiempo , yo estaba herido pero ella me encontró y me curro, desde hay pase barios días con ella hasta que sane por completo). Pero seguía visitándola barias veces hasta el dia que empezó a trabajar como sirvienta de la familia Gremorí.

Greifia;¿ parece que aun te acuerdas de mi?,( ichigo- como podría olvidarme de una mujer tan amable y bella como tu mientras se acercaba a Greifia y la abrazaba tierna mente lo cual sorprendió a Greifia que sintio su corazón latir como loco . Ella solo correspondió al abrazo mientras sentía como su corazón ardía , pero se sorprendió al sentir como ichigo habia sujetado su carnoso y amplio culito . Ella solo beso la mejilla de ichigo que se sonrojo , pero fueron devueltos ala realidad al ser llamados por Venelana.

Venelana; la cual solo miro a Greifia y asintió . Pero lo que dijo alegro a Greifia y helo alas demás.( en ese caso para formalizar mejor tu alianza con los demonios del clan Gremorí, yo Venelana Gremorí matriarca del clan Gremorí te ofrezco a Greifia como símbolo de nuestra alianza contigo , ichigo kurosaki) , todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Venelana pero la mas sorprendida fue Greifia quien tenia la cara roja la saber que ahora estaría bajo el cuidado de ichigo.

Ichigo; ¿señora Venelana agradezco su intención pero no puedo aceptar?, ya que estaría obligando a Greifia a estar con migo y lo que menos deseo es obligar a las personas hacer lo que no quieren. Pero fue abrazado por la espalda por Greifia quien tenia una sonrisa gentil , la cual sorprendió a todos pues siempre la miraban con una mirada neutra y ahora mostraba una sonrisa tierna.( Greifia- gracias por preocuparte por mi, mi pequeño señor, mientras abrazaba con cariño a ichigo que se sonrojo al sentir los enormes pechos de Greifia chocar con su espalda).

Sirses Gremorí; en ese caso nos retiramos contamos con tigo ichigo kurosaki . Mientras desaparecían en un circulo mágico. Pero todos las chicas vieron como Greifia aun abrazaba a ichigo lo cual las puso muy celosas, pero ambos se separaron y ichigo se volteo y vio como las chicas tenían una aura de muerte rodeándolas mientras miraban a ichigo que trago tierra al ver alas chicas que tenían miradas serias , las cuales demostraban mucho dolor . Pero Greifia se separo y miro al frente quien mando unas mirada seria alas chicas que se asustaron al verla y presivir esa aura gigantesca que ella emanaba.

Pero antes de que alguien asiera algo vieron como un kiba salía con una akeno recostada en su espalda la cual tenia una mirada sonrojada y apenada. Quien decia ( baya kiba, sera mejor que tomes la responsabilidad si quedo embarazada)( kiba- sentado a akeno en el sofá dijo, tonta pensaba Hacerlo) . Sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y diciendo akeno esto puede ser repentino pero quisieras ser mi novia abriendo la cajita y mostrando un collar en forma de cruz la cual tenia unas alas de ángel alos costados. Akeno solo se cubría la boca y soltaba unas lagrimas y con mucha felicidad dijo si, Acepto ser tu novia para luego ser tu esposa.

Kiba solo la abrazo y la besaba pero el se sorprendió al sentir como ella era mas gentil y dijo ( kiba , por favor se gentil con migo). Ya que ahora seré mas tranquila por que ahora tengo ami persona especial. El solo volvio a besarla mientras ellos se abrazaban y kiba volviera a manosear sus pechos y akeno se sonrojara mientras decia kiba ahora no estamos en la escuela, pero mando esos pensamientos al diablo al ver como kiba estaba excitado como nunca y ella se levanto y tomo a kiba mientras lo llevaba otra vez al cuarto y le decia ¡esta vez lo haremos sin condón!, mientras se encerraban en el cuarto.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos especial mente rías que tenia una mirada perdida y algo triste al ver como todos ellos tenían a esa persona especial . ( mientras decia muy triste akeno y kiba , Koneko yuma haika pamela e Greifia con ichigo) . Creo que debería irme tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar , ichigo y Greifia se dieron cuenta como ella salía llorando del club. Pero por alguna razón Greifia Se quedo pensando en algo Pero no recordaba lo que era mientras ichigo la muraba y intuía que tenia algo que ver con la declaración de kiba y el ambiente de amor que habia en el lugar mas el echo que ella no tenia novio .en ese momento el se dio cuenta y Greifia recordó algo muy serio y se maldijo por no hacerlo rápido.


	8. ichigo en dxd (01-06 20:13:39)

Un nuevo amor .

Ichigo vio como Greifia estaba muy seria y pregunto el por que se habia puesto asi. ( ichigo- ¿ que pasa Greifia? Acaso recordaste algo). Greifia; saliendo de sus pensamientos ( ah, no es nada solo me preguntaba si rías encontrara a su persona especial),( ichigo- no lo dudo, ella. Es muy decidida y protectora pero también es un poco creída . Pero lo hace con el fin de proteger a aquellos que ama .

Greifia solo lo miro y le dio una sonrisa y lo beso en la mejilla ( no cabe duda que eres el mismo chico amable de siempre), ichigo; niño he. Mientras se acerco a Greifia y la sujetaba de las caderas y lo pegaba a el, ( diciéndole en el oído , realmente hueles muy rico y eres muy suave ) acariciando el vientre de Greifia que se sonrojo al sentir las manos de ichigo recorrer su vientre. Pero ichigo se detuvo y vio como las chicas lo miraban muy enojadas , mientras Koneko sujeto a ichigo y lo saco a fuera . Pero Greifia se quedo helada al escuchar los gritos de ichigo qué empezaba A ser golpeado por Koneko, yuma , haika y por alguna razón de pamela y asia ( ichigo-¡¡no!!, en la cara no,¡ ahhhh!, no me muerdas Koneko, , ¡ asia!! Mi brazo suéltalo!! Me lo rompes!!!, yuma baja esa lanzan..!!. Ahhhh, pamela suéltame auxilio..!!!!.

Despues de eso se podia ver aun ichigo todo golpeado y tirado en el suelo . Mientras derramaba sangre, Greifia se acerco y vio como el tenia unas costillas rotas. El hombro dislocado y una pierna fracturada. Ella rápida mente saco una pequeña botella de su falda y se la dio a ichigo que se curo enseguida, ( ichigo- ¡ahh! Que paso donde estoy ) Pero vio como todos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos , volteándose y viendo que Greifia tenia la cara roja y respiraba pesada mente. El bajo su mirada y vio como el tenia sujetado con fuerza los pechos de Greifia. Mientras el ella solo lo miraba toda sonrojada y le dijo a ichigo ( Greifia- ichigo puedes hacerme el amor pero ,deberás acerté responsable si quedo embarazada).

Ichigo se separo al despertar de sus pensamientos , todo rojo tartamudeaba y decia ( la verdad Greifia es que me gustas mucho pero creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor ya que no nos conocimos total mente en el pasado. Greifia solo asintió mientras tenia una sonrisa al imaginarse teniendo una familia con rl peli Naranja. Pero salió esa fantasía al ver como ichigo movía su otra mano y empezaba a acariciar la pierna de Greifia Para luego sujetar uno de los pechos de Greifia que gimió al sentir las manos de ichigo sujetar con suavidad sus enormes y esponjosos pechos que tenían los pezones endurecidos y empezaba a respirar pesada mente. Mientras sentía su feminidad calentarse y humedecerse , ichigo al ver la cara de Greifia la beso en los labios y le dijo espero que me ayudes siempre, mientras introducía una de sus manos bajo la falda de Greifia quien sintio la mano de ichigo frotar su entrad y se estremecía al sentir como ichigo habia metido uno de sus dedos los mas profundo que pudo para poder sacarlo y retirar su mano y pararse juntos. ( nota – las chicas estaban tan enojadas con ichigo que no prestaron atención cuando Greifia se acerco a ichigo).

Ichigo solo suspiro y dijo , chicas sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Todas asintieron , pero Koneko, dejo; ) onichan que hay de akeno kiba ). Pero fueron interrumpidos al ver como un kiba salía de la habitación con una akeno Muy cansada. Para solo. Ser vistos y desaparecer en un circulo mágico, todos al ver eso solo suspiraron salieron de la escuela.

Por todos lados se podia ver aun ichigo que caminaba junto alas chicas que se peleaban por quien tendría el derecho de tomar su brazo, al llegar ala casa de ichigo fueron recibidos por las empleadas de ichigo que vieron con rabia a Greifia que tambien empezaba a lanzar su mirada , pero ellas no retrocedieron y un ambiente de lucha empezaba a formarse . De pronto una pequeña salto lanzando unos sharingan , Greifia esquivo saltando , pero vio como otra apareció detrás suyo mientras sacaba un Kuna e atacara a Greifia que bloque el ataque con unos chacos , ambas saltaban y bloqueaban los ataques dela otra mientras Greifia se sorprendía pues esta chica era muy buena, pero ella se alejo y juntando sus manos realizo unos movimientos para decir yudzu de sustitución desapareciendo en una nube de humo . En su lugar apareció otra chica vestida de mucama , que viendo A Greifia solo parpadeo y junto sus manos y dijo yudzu sharingan. Ella se lanzo sobre Greifia que volqueaba sus golpes pero cada vez ella se movía mas rápido, mas preciso y sus golpes eran precisos. Pero ella vio como sus ojos eran rojos y aprendía sus movimientos . Pero Greifia se separa y juntando sus manos dijo yudzu clones de sombra; todos se sorprendieron al ver a barias greifias que atacaron ala vez la chica dijo yudzu de transformación convirtiéndose en su sao rojo que ataco con una espada alas greifias que desaparecían en humo . Pero una de ellas golpeo al sapo haciéndolo desaparecer y solo se vio una luz arriba Greifia al reaccionar vio como la misma pequeña tenia una esfera de energía , y gritaba arengan , lanzándose hacia Greifia que recibió el ataque creando una gran nube de humo. Pero este se despejo en segundos y se podia ver aun ichigo que sostenía la mano de la Pequeña y la mano de Greifia que tenia un kunay pero antes de que dijeran algo el las regaño ( ichigo- se puede saber en que estaban pensando miren lo que han causado) ellas vieron con todo el bello jardín era un campo de guerra, pero se sorprendieron al ver a un soldado salir de una trinchera (soldado- el enemigo se a retirado ganamos la guerra ahhhh!, ) todos tenían los ojos como platos pues la lucha fue tal que las almas de la primera guerra mundial habían despertado al creer qué otra vez estaban en guerra. Ichigo solo se acerco y creo un traje parecido y se acerco a ellos , buen trabajo soldados ( cabo- atención el general- habéis luchado con honor y sacrificio han llenado de orgullo el nombre de nuestra nación , mientras hacia una pose militar ( compañía rompan filas y volved con sus familias la guerra a terminado)( cabo- si señor¡ todos si señor!) Ichigo creo unos autos y tanques de riadzu . Los soldados subieron alos vehículos y comenzaron la retirada para desaparecer uno a uno , todos se preguntaban que habia pasado aquí.

Pero todos salieron de sus fantasías al ver como ichigo nalgueaba ala pequeña niel que tenia una mascara blanca mientras ichigo la nalgueaba mientras decia niña mala eso no se hace , Nil ( lo ciento no lo volveré hacer , por favor me duele el Culito ) . Ichigo sd detuvo y la soltó ( ichigo, escúchame Nil , te agradezco que te preocuparas pero recuerda esto aun eres una niña , tu debes jugar, llorar y reír el campo de batalla no es para ti) nil empezó a llorar mientras ichigo la abrazaba y ella le pedía perdón ( lo siento, lo siento , no quería ser una niña mala, por favor perdóneme ichigo sama ) . El solo la abrazo mientras se decia tonta yo siempre cuidare de ustedes, recuerdas yo iba a robarte , a partir de ahora estaremos juntos si . Ella solo la abrazo mientras otra sirvienta mas mayor con la misma aura de Greifia llegaba y se inclino buenas noches ichigo sama. Mientras sostenía de las cabezas a las otras dos , que se quejaban ( Neri, suéltame me duele el pelo, Nero; no lo volveré hacer no me regañes), ( genkai- no las soltare , habas han hecho un desastre en el jardín) . ( Nero – por ese carácter sigues siendo una solterona virgen) , pero nil e ichigo se asustaron al ver la cara de genkai que la miraba fría mente mientras sostenía un kunay que apuntaba al cuello de Nero, ichigo trago fuerte y soltó su valor y dijo ( ya es suficiente genkai- ella ya aprendió su lección verdad Nero , ( Nero- si, si , si la aprendí, con su permiso debo preparar la cena , mientras corría hacia la cocina) ( Neri- ¿Nero a donde vas? , pero vio como Genkai le envió una mirada de dolor, ¿ Nero- espérame te ayudare con la cena, mientras corría hacia la cocina?). Ichigo bueno Genkai podrías llevar a nil a su cuarto . La pobrecita esta agotada incluso se durmio. ( Genkai, como ordene ichigo sama, tomando a niel y desapareciendo del lugar), Asia se acerco y dijo ichigo dime . Acaso eres hijo de algún magnate o de un carácter social de clase Premium . (Ichigo-¿ extrañado por esa pregunta solo dijo?, digamos que mi padre controla un grupo que se encarga de desechos y exportaciones.) Pero por que me preguntas algo asi, bueno con todo lo que vi parece que tu padre es alguien muy importante , como para tener a barios guardaespaldas disfrazados de sirvientes cuidándote la espalda. ( ichigo – si supiera que cada persona es un alma modificada , que fueron tomadas del pulga torio a cambio de ser leales).

Pero bueno parece que eres mas fuerte que antes Greifia , algún dia nos enfrentaremos pero sera mejor entrar antes que nos resfriemos . Ademas Acercándose a Greifia, quisiera sentir tus enormes pechos o sobar tu amplio y carnoso trasero. Ella se sonrojo mucho al escuchar eso, pero se alejo de ella y se juntaba con las demás , bueno Asia y Greifia las llevare a sus habitaciones .

Ellas caminaban y tenían los ojos abiertos pues todo brillaba en su casa , incluso Greifia se sorprendía al ver algunas vasijas y garrones Brillar como el oro. Pero Asia vi un brillo y lo siguió hasta llegar a una puerta , ella la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a duendes que fundían y forjaban el oro , diamante, los rubís, las esmeraldas , los zafiros . Pero ella vio como ellos bajaban por cuerdas y sacando un visor vio como ellos extraían esa rocas de betas que parecían ríos que se hundían en la piedra . Mientras otros pulían y empacaban las joyas con el mas cauto cuidado, pero ella sintio unas manos sobre sus hombros que la alertaron y vio a un ichigo que la miraba y dijo,( mantén esto en secreto, mientras tomaba un collar y se lo dio), esto es un vociferador te recuerda lo que mas amas .

Mientras la guiaba ala saluda donde muchos de lo duendes y enanos los muraban y uno de ellos que era un anciano dijo ( ichigo dono- que lo trae por este lugar), ichigo; nada en especial señor cuasimodo bolsón. Solo miraba si tenían alguna petición o referencia para una mejor producción de minerales.

Pero al ver que no ya nada me retiro, ichigo salió del cuarto con una Asia que se sorprendió al ver como la puerta al cerrase desapareció, y una Greifia los esperaba en una habitación grande y cómoda la cual se veia muy acogedora. ( ichigo; en tal caso vístanse la cena estara lista pronto. Ichigo se despidió de las chicas y caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto ), ichigo al entrar se quedo helado al ver a una Koneko que llevaba un traje chino de color dorado con bellos encajes . Que al ver a ichigo se levanto y hiso una reverencia ( koneko- bien venido Oni chan) mientras se paraba y dejaba caer su vestido quedando con una lencería con encajes , ichigo se acerco a Koneko y empezó a besarla mientras sujetaba su culito y lo frotaba mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso y Koneko empezó a gemir y sacar sus orejas y cola mientras gemía y sus pezones Se endurecían , ichigo se separo y le quito el sostén dejando sus tetas al aire los cuales ichigo estiraba Y sobaba para chuparlos mientras Koneko se corría una y otra vez

Mientras una hermosa luna los miraba , pero ichigo se detuvo y se alejo , ( koneko- hermanito,¿ por que te detuviste? , mientras veia aun ichigo tocarse la cabeza y correr al baño , koneko al ver eso se levanto y al baño. Para ver como a ichigo le empezaba a cambiar el cuerpo , sus dientes crecieron y se agilaron un poco. Sus oídos desaparecían y eran sustituidas por dos orejas de zorro. Sus pupilas se rasgaron un poco y Tomaron un color anaranjado. Mientras unas 9 colas se formaban lo que sorprendió a koneko pues significaba que el zorro de 9 colas habia vuelto.

Al terminar de cambiar se podia ver a un ichigo con el pelo naranja mas largo, mientras unas orejas de zorro decoraban su cabeza y 9 colas se movían detrás de el. Pero se volteo y miro a una koneko sonrojada pues ichigo era mas guapo ahora . Ichigo se acerco a koneko y le dijo ( esta noche quedaras embarazada), mientras sobaba el Culito de koneko con una sus colas, koneko( así, veamos quien Se rinde primero) besando a ichigo para llevarlo ala cama y recostarlo empezando a serle una felación usando su Boca y sus pechos que habían crecido muchos mas que antes. Al ver a ichigo transformado( ichigo- ¿ que es esto?, ¿ puedo sentirlo mejor que antes?, mi mente se pone en blanco. Pero vio como un enorme zorro de color naranja jugaba ajedrez con el viejo y su parte holló ), ichigo al regresar vio como koneko chupaba su pene , mientras frotaba sus pechos contra su pene . Hasta que sintio como si un energía se juntara en su pene , ( koneko? Me voy a correr) ( koneko- no importa córrete , mientras succionaba mas fuerte el pene de ichigo de curveo su espalda al sentir como koneko lo succionaba ( ichigo- ¡ koneko!,¡¿ me corro!) Koneko abrió los ojos mientras se tragaba el semen de ichigo a bocados , mientras tenia una cara de placer con ojos de corazones . Sacando el pene de ichigo y mordía suave mente la punta del pene de ichigo y empezaba a limpiarlo hasta dejarlo limpio.

Ella se levanto y ichigo le limpio el rostro y le dio agua para que se limpiara la garganta. Koneko solo lo miraba y dijo ( ichigo-¿ por favor?, dime te gustan las de pecho grande). Ichigo se sorprendió y todo tímido dijo ( koneko ami la verdad al principio no me importaban Esas cosas o me intimidaban por que no creí poder amar a una persona . Pero desde que te conocí, sentí una gran felicidad al sentir un cosquilleo en pi mecho , pero me siento al igual cuando estoy cerca de yuma y haika . Pero cuando estoy con tigo me siento feliz y deseo ex0resar mi amor a todas las chicas que me rodean y tu koneko me importa que seamos hermanos yo quiero estar tambien con tigo , koneko solo se tapo la boca y soltaba algunas lagrimas . ( en ese caso debo mostrarte algo, poniendo un dedo en su pecho al comerlo el pecho de koneko creció mucho mas, al igual que aparecieron sus orejas y cola . Lo que impresiono mas a ichigo quien beso a koneko uniendo sus lenguas lo que sorprendió a koneko que se separo y usando sus pechos los pego ala cara se Ichigo que empezaba a chuparlos y metía uno de sus dedos en la vagina de koneko para moverse lentamente lo cual estremecía a koneko al sentir a ichigo mientras el usaba una de sus colas y la metía en la boca de koneko la cual usaba su lengua para corresponder a la cola de ichigo , hasta que koneko no pudo mas ( koneko-¿hermanito?,¿ me voy a correr?, ) me corro koneko se corría mucho empapando las sabanas y la mano de ichigo . El se acerco a koneko y la recostó para empezar a frotar su pene en la vagina de koneko que se aterro al ver el pene de ichigo que habia crecido mas. Ella trago duro y asintió mientras ichigo metía su pene , koneko se aferro fuerte a ichigo que la abrazo mientras la penetraba y llegar hasta el fondo ( koneko abrió los ojos al sentir como ichigo llegaba asu útero y empezó a moverse lo cual la sorprendió mas al sentir como su útero se estiraba mientras ella movía sus caderas de lado alado lo cual la hacia gemir mucho mientras ichigo la penetraba y frotaba sus pechos con sus colas , mientras la besa y jugaba con su clítoris usando otra de sus colas. Koneko estaba siendo follada como nunca sentía el cosquillar de su pechos , las descargas al sentir el pene de ichigo , la sensación de ser besada por la cola de ichigo y el amor que el sentía hacia ella mientras las demás colas la frotaban lo cual koneko no pudo soportarlo mas y se corrió mojando el pene de ichigo , ichigo al sentir que koneko se corrió aumento el ritmo y penetraba mas koneko que sintio el pene de ichigo entrar mas en ella y entrar a su útero koneko solo gimió al sentir como el pene de ichigo estiraba su útero y lo agradaba hasta que ( ichigo ; koneko me voy a correr? , me corro) ichigo se corrió llenando el útero de koneko que abría la boca al sentir el semen de ichigo llenar su útero , pero en ese momento ella recibió una gran descarga de andas plus pues la luna brillaba como nuca lo cual impregno a koneko que tenia los ojos de corazones y empezaba a mover se de nuevo mientras sentaba a ichigo para sentarse mientras lo besaba y unía sus lenguas mientras ella movía sus caderas de lado a lado y de arriba abajo. Hasta que ichigo se corrió en ella lo cual inflo su vientre . Para sacar su pene de koneko y recostarla cubriendo la con una sabana, ella se recostar e ichigo la miraba para besarla en los labios tierna mente , ( ichigo- ¿koneko, ahora seremos hermanitos?,¿ y te demostrare mi amor siempre) ella se sonrojo beso a ichigo para dormirse.

Ichigo Salió de su cuarto pero se dirigió ala habitación de yuma de estaba llorando pues habia escuchado los gemidos de koneko al ser penetrada por ichigo ( yuma - ¿ por que?¿por que esta con ella? ¿ se supone que su novia soy yo?) Mientras se cubría los oídos mientras lloraba al imaginarse a ichigo tener sexo con koneko, verlo casarse y tener una familia. Pero salió de onda al ver a ichigo entrar por la puerta al ver a 8chigo se sorprendió al verlo con su nueva paraciencia , pero el estaba llorando y se inclino y dijo lo siento me deje llevar por estas hormonas y fantasías y no medo cuenta el daño que estaba haciéndote por favor perdóname) mientras lloraba y pedía perdón yuma al ver como el se habia disculpado de corazón ella solo se arrojo hacia el y lo abrazo ( yuma, te perdono ichigo, pero deberás compensarme por eso ahora solo Bésame ). Ella tomo a ichigo de la cabeza y lo besaba con mucho amor y pasión lo cual tranquilizo a ambos y sintieron como ese deseo desenfrenado y miedo se rompían de pedazos dando espacio a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Yuma besaba a ichigo y metió su lengua en la boca de ichigo quien abrazaba a yuma y la tomaba de las caderas , yuma empezó a tocar las orejas de ichigo que solto un gemido al sentir como yuma tocaba sus orejas. Pero ella al no soportarlo le dio una mordida alas orejas de ichigo, que curveaba su espalda al sentir como yuma mordió su oreja y tomaba con su mano una de las colas de ichigo y empezaba a sobarla mientras ichigo gemía al ser acariciado por yuma ( ichigo- ¿yuma por favor se mas gentil?, mientras tenia una cara roja y unos ojos llenos de inocencia?) Yuma al ver eso tuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver a un ichigo que actuaba como una chica ( nota- todos los nekomata o seme nekomata son muy sensibles en orejas , cola y olfato). Yuma al reponerse solo besaba a ichigo mientras frotaba una de sus colas con su mano , y acaricia las orejas de ichigo con su otra mano . ( ichigo-¿ yuma, me voy a correr!? ) ( yuma lo tomo y lo apretó fuerte aun no ichigo), mientras dejaba sus labios y besaba su cuello . Ichigo sentía como descargas eléctricas recorrían su espalda y aumentaban al llegar Asus colas , pero ichigo tomo valor y empezó a sobar los pechos de yuma que toda sonrojada sonrió a ichigo y tomaba las manos de ichigo y las apretaba contra sus enormes pechos los cuáles crecieron y se esponjaron al ser tocados por ichigo que empezó a chuparlos y yuma arqueaba su espalda al sentir como sus pechos eran estirados y sus pezones mordisqueados lo cual la excito mas . Pero ella recostó a ichigo y tocaba su entrepierna , y ichigo succionaba mas fuerte los pechos de yuma, pero ella al no soportarlo mas y comenzó a lamer el oene de ichigo que se estremeció al sentir la lengua de yuma recorrer su pene y darle besitos y mordiscos lo cual volvía loco a ichigo ( ichigo-¿ yuma me voy a correr?)( no importa solo córrete en mi boca quiero saborearte completa mente . Mientras se movía de arriba abajo succionando el pene de ichigo. Tragándoselo a vacados lo cual sorprendió a ichigo que sin a visar se soltó de yuma y la recostó boca abajo mientras introducía su pene en la húmeda vagina de yuma que gemía al sentir como el pene de ichigo la llenaba y empezaba a moverse lo cual sorprendió a yuma que gemía lal sentir como su vagina era estirada y ampliada por el pene de ichigo que se hundía y llegaba hasta su útero . ( yuma -Ahhh.ahh ah ahí, esta en mi útero . ¿ ichigo llegaste hasta mi útero? Por favor muévete mas rápido quiero sentirte mejor) ichigo solo asintió y empezó a penetrarla mas fuerte y jugaba con los pezones de yuma que fue basada por detrás mientras era penetrada por ichigo . Mientras jugaba con sus pechos. Pero ichigo dijo yuma me corro , ¿ por favor déjame hacerlo dentro de ti?,¿ quiero llenarte con mi amor y deseo?( yuma – solo levanto su culito y apretó sus piernas mientras decia ( yo soy tu novia, tu deber es embarazarme tonto). Ichigo la giro quedando de lado empezó a penetrarla mas duro mientras la besaba y sobaba sus esponjosos pechos que tenían unos pezones muy endurecidos los cuales ichigo apretaba y estiraba lo cual excito mas a yuma hasta correrse ichigo me corro, ichigo yo tambien ( hagámoslo juntos) se tomaron de las manos y ichigo se corría en yuma llenándola y inflando su vientre el cual creció al recibir la gran carga de ichigo que solo volvía a penetrar ayuma que gemía mas fuerte al sentir como ichigo bombeaba su semen al útero de yuma y es corriera nueva mente lo cual sorprendió a yuma que sentía su vientre caliente y húmedo . Ichigo al voltear a yuma solo jugaba con sus pezones y chupabas sus Pechos esponjosos , Dándole besos a yuma que se corría al sentir comí ichigo la deseaba y impregnaba hasta que ichigo saco su Pene de la vagina de yuma del cual salía su semen y jugos. De amor el cual empaparon las sabanas y se veia aun ichigo cansado que solo la beso y se quedo dormido sobre su pecho ( yuma – ichigo algún dia de daré un hijo!).

( pero no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño brillo azul en su cuarto ). Pues una pequeña rubia se masturbaba al ver a esos dos teniendo sexo. Pero no era la única , pues dos personas los muraban , una era rías que habia visto como ichigo habia tenia sexo con koneko y yuma mientras se limpiaba sus jugos de amor ( mientras pensaba , ¿ quiero estar con el?,quiero sentarme en sus piernas y ser abrazada con fuerza. Mientras la otra era una mujer de grandes pechos que le limpiaba los pechos que le lactaban mientras se tocaba los labios ( chico pronto serás mío).


	9. ichigo en dxd (01-07 03:00:16)

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza y un familiar.

Una niña con orejas y colas de zorro corría por los pasillos de una morada la cual era resguardada por varios hombres y mujeres los cuales estaban armados y siempre eran muy Corteses cuando la veían .( pov kunou ; por que siempre es lo mismo nunca puedo ver a papá, pero sé que él volverá muy pronto y podremos jugar como cuando era más pequeña) ella caminaba tranquila pero una sirvienta la había escuchado y se dirigió hacia una habitación ella tocó la puerta y entro para ver a una mujer rubia de gran figura y con 9 colas moviéndose en su espalda ( yasaka; que pasa! , por que! Tocaste mi puerta ) ( sirvienta ; acabo de escuchar a la señorita kunou , ella está deseando ver a su padre . Es verdaderamente difícil verla así) ( yasaka; entiendo , puedes retirarte) la empleada salió del cuarto y yasaka solo lanzo una mesa al otro lado del cuarto ( pov yasaka; rayos como puedo decirle a kunou, ella es muy pequeña no soportaría la verdad que hago ) , ella pensaba varias formas de decirle la verdad pero de pronto sintió una aura familiar ella volteo en la dirección del cual sentía esa aura ella se congeló al reconocer esa presencia y dijo sajin!!!.

Pero ella creo un circulo mágico y lo que vio la dejó con la boca al piso al ver a quien creía ser su difunto esposo tener sexo con una chica pelinegra que tenía alas negras como la noche , ella perdió su control pero el nombre del chico la hizo reaccionar , ichigo era el nombre del joven . Ella al ver tal escena empezó a tocarse hasta que ella se había corrido y se limpiaba sus jugos pero luego pensó ( pensamiento- puedo usar a ese chico solo debo esperar A que este solo.

Con ichigo él se encontraba despertando de su largo y tranquilo sueño pero sintió un cálido aire en su cabeza que lo despertó y pudo ver a una Yuma completamente desnuda Mientras él usaba sus pechos como almeadas que lo sonrojaron y sin despertar a Yuma ichigo salió del cuarto y caminó Hacia el cuarto de haika el entro despacio y la vio dormir tranquila en su cama por lo cual el decidió entrar lo más sigiloso posible y se acurruco junto a ella que lo abrazo con mucho amor y se pegaba a él como si fuera un muñeco . Pero haika despertó y vio a ichigo que le sonreía para darle un beso que tomó de sorpresa a haika que correspondió al beso y juntaba su lengua a la de ichigo que de un tirón le quitó la pijama a haika para empezar a chupar sus pechos lo cual sonrojo mucho a haika pues la lengua de ichigo era más grande y áspera lo cual Hacía que sus roses se sintieran más .

Pero haika se abalanzó sobre ichigo que la abrazo y solo se quedaron así mientras disfrutaban el abrazo hasta que ambos escucharon la puerta y haika se levantó pero al hacerlo ella pisó una de las colas de ichigo lo cual lo hizo gritar de dolor ( ichigo Ahhhhhhhhh! Mi colaaaaaaaaa ! ) al instante muchos enanos armados con espadas y armas a lo deadpool entraron a la habitación y quedaron asombrados al ver como ichigo tenía colas y unas orejas que decoraban su cabeza , tanto Yuma y koneko tenían los ojos bien abiertos al igual que grayfia .

Pero koneko se acercó y dijo como puede ser ahora tienes orejas y colas esto es increíble mientras sobaba las colas de ichigo ( pov koneko ; Aaahhh son muy grandes y peludas pero también son suaves ala vez de cálidas).

Pero la más sorprendida fue yasaka al ver a ichigo a través del círculo ,pov yasaka; qué diablos es idéntico a sajin mientras se cubría la boca con una mano y aguantaba el soltar unas lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos pero ella vio como de los presentes un enano se volteó y disparó un arma que destruye el círculo mágico cerrando la conexión y los demás al percatarse de eso empezaron a buscar por todos lados y destruyen todas las cosas sospechosas de la casa.

Yasaka estaba sorprendida y asustada pues ese chico tenia el mismo rostro y amabilidad que su difunto esposo pero ella al tratar de recuperarse de ese estado salió del cuarto dejando una esfera de cristal en ella, pero una pequeña personita entró en busca de su madre pero no la encontró y pudo ver al esfera de cristal con muchas ansias luchaba consigo misma una parte le decía que tomara la esfera y la otra decía lo contrario . Ella no lo soporto tomando valor toco la esfera que brillo y mostro a ichigo , kunou se alegro como nunca al poder ver finalmente a su padre que no veía ya hace 5 año por lo cual ella se alegro y tomo la esfera para salir del cuarto junto a la esfera, yasaka regreso y no vio la esfera , toda alarmada dio la orden de buscarla pero se dio cuenta que kunou no estaba! Ella palidece y rápida mente se dirigió a la habitación de kunou pero ella no respondía y sin pensarlo ella derribó la puerta de una patada para ver como en la habitación había un portal ella pensó imposible.

En otro lugar . Residencia kurosaki. Se podía escuchar a grayfia que los llamaba para desayunar todos estaban presentes en la mesa pero ichigo no vajaba lo cual llamo la atención de las chicas pero koneko se alertó al ver a ichigo bajar con una nueva apariencia pues tenía unas orejas decorando su cabeza y unas colas se movían detrás de ichigo que estaba muy tranquilo.

Buenos días dijo ichigo las chicas se voltearon y dejaron caer sus bocas al ver aun ichigo que se sentó y desayuno sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de las chicaa que estaban atonitas ante la nueva apariencia de ichigo que solo termino su desayuno y se acercó a grayfia ( ichigo ; grayfia por favor llama a venelana ella debe saber algo sobre lo que me paso ) grayfia asintió y desapareció en un círculo mágico , para luego acercarse a yuma y decir yuma podrás llamar a azazel el también puede saber algo sobre esto ( ella asintió y desapareció en un círculo mágico) pero ichigo subió y llamo a koneko que lo siguió por las escaleras que se perdían en las sombras.

Después de un tiempo se puede ver a un ichigo caminar junto a una koneko que estaba sonrojada al caminar junto a ichigo mientras tenia sus orejas y cola al aire mientras esta rozaba contra las de ichigo que estaba sonrojado al ver el baile de las caderas de koneko al caminar lo cual era sentido por koneko que cada vez estaba más roja y empezaba a sudar pero ambos fueron detenidos por unos policías que esposaron a ichigo y lo subían a una patrulla mientras ichigo intentaba explicar lo que pasaba,

Más tarde en la jefatura se puede ver a un ichigo y koneko sentados en una banca en una sala de la estación pero ambos fueron llamados y pasaron a una habitación donde una mujer los atendió y les hizo rellenar un formulario para finalmente darles un certificado mientras explicaba que eso les serviría para poder controlar sus eventos y entradas a establecimientos a para ellos .6y

Ambos asintieron y tomaron las identificaciones para luego salir del lugar pero ichigo palidece al ver la hora y tomo a koneko de la mano para empezar a correr mientras eran observados por todas las personas pero koneko tomo coraje y se tomó del brazo de ichigo mientras corrían juntos al colegio mientras sus colas y orejas eran movidas por el viento pero ambos pasaron junto a una enorme caravana de autos lujosos de color negro pero se reflejaron en una de las ventanas para pasar de largo y se perdían en las calles . Mientras la ventana desciende y se pudo ver a un kenpachi con una cara de poker nivel saitama ( voy a fingir que no vi eso) , ichigo y koneko al estar juntos sentían el olor del otro pov koneko ( ahh, este olor es de ichigo , es potente y ligero sabe a durazno y su cuerpo es más fornido y cálido ?( pov ichigo; ahaha ! Este olor es de koneko su suave aroma a cerezo y miel sus suaves manos y su bello rostro me estan volviendo loco.

Pero ambos llegaron ala entrada que estaba viendo degrada por el maestro de educación física que aL verlos empezó a cerrar con más rapidez la puerta pero koneko volteó a ver a ichigo y vio como el tenía una barra de bambú ( koneko; de donde la sacó es enorme que piensa hacer con ella pero vio como el maestro de novia y ella entendió , ella se volteó y vio a ichigo ) ( no !, no lo hagas te atrapara )( ichigo; no importa si logras entrar habré cumplido ) mientras incrustaba el bambú en la tierra y el maestro saltaba para Atrápalo pero se pudo ver como una koneko e ichigo pasar por la puerta como si nada mientras el maestro sólo se deprimo al caer en esa jugada mientras decía te atrapar algún día cabeza de naranja .

Por koneko; sólo se reía mientras sostenía el brazo de ichigo que le sonreía, pero ambos se miraron a los ojos y se basaron lo cual les pareció algo muy íntimo y excitante ala vez pero ambos se miraron y caminaron hacia el club donde ichigo recordó que habían unas habitaciones y llevó a koneko a una de ellas , donde ichigo y koneko se basaban usando sus lenguas y empezaron a desnudarse ichigo desabrocho la falda de koneko y ella le quitó la camisa mientras se basaban y pegaban sus cuerpos uno al otro pero koneko recosto a ichigo en la cama y empezó a lamer el cuello de ichigo para empezar a bajar hasta su pecho y lamer sus pezones ( por ichigo; hahaha su lengua es pequeña y cálida siento su calor recorrer mi cuerpo su suave piel frotar contra mi abdomen y sus pechos lleve mente grandes chocar contra mi abdomen ) koneko sólo lámina a ichigo como de un dulce se tratara . Pero ichigo cogió la cola de koneko kimono y empezó a lamer el cuello de koneko que soltó un gemido de placer mientras ichigo chino la mordida levemente en el hombro pero koneko se liberó y mordió levemente la oreja de ichigo y le dijo eres una bestia. ( ichigo; pues esta bestia se unirá contigo y no te soltaré hasta estar satisfecho) ( koneko; mordió la barbilla de ichigo y ronroneaba mientras con voz seductora sólo dijo veremos quien cae primero besándolo en los labios y frotando su cuerpo contra el de ichigo .

Ichigo empezó a chupar los pechos de koneko que empezó a gemir mientras ichigo jugaba con los pezones de koneko , pero ella se soltó y recosto a ichigo sobre ella pero ichigo introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de koneko qué se estremeció al sentir como ichigo metía su dedo para moverlo de lado a lado para sacarlo y apuntar con su pene la entrada de koneko qué asintió y ichigo empujó su pene en su apretada y húmeda vagina que empezaba a mojar el pene de ichigo .

Ichigo koneko; estas bien te viniste muy rapido) ( koneko: lo siento! Estoy algo nerviosa y tengo miedo) ( ichigo de que tienes miedo acaso alguien te está molestando o te quieren hacer algo malo ) ( koneko; es que tengo miedo que te aburras de mi y terminés haciéndome a un lado) ( ichigo; tonta! Como puedes decir eso yo! Voy enserio contigo koneko , jamás te abandonaré siempre estaré contigo) ( koneko dejó caer unas lágrimas y fue basada por ichigo ) que miro a koneko y ella asintió ichigo empezó a moverse despacio y aumentaba el ritmo mientras era besado por koneko y juntos chocaban caderas en una lucha sin tregua , pero ichigo tomó tomo de la mano a koneko y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras koneko se corría empapado el pene de ichigo ( ichigo; AAA koneko estoy por venirme! )(koneko: si! Hermanito Llámame con tus jugos de amor quiero sentirte muy dentro de mi ) ( chico me vengooo!!!!)

Koneko sólo gemia al sentir el semen de ichigo llenar su vientre) ambos se revisaron e ichigo envolvió con sus colas a koneko libelo que estaba aferrada a él.

Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por una sirena que indicaba el final de las 4 primeras clases ambos se miraron y caminaron hacia el club donde ichigo y koneko se encontraron con una ri as muy seria que los miraba seriamente mientras tenía un sonrojo masivo pues había escuchado los gemidos de koneko, ( Rias se puede saber que hacían pude escuchar todo ) los dos sólo se disculparon y rías miraba seriamente a ichigo y koneko pero cada vez que ichigo la miraba ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada . Pero ella decidió hablar ( rias; dime koneko cómo te encuentras actualmente) ( koneko; estoy muy bien hermanito me cuida muy bien no me hace falta nada y es muy tierno en la cama pues es amable, gentil , caballeroso y protector por eso le permito tener sexo conmigo pues se que el él siempre será el mismo siempre . Rias sólo dejó salir un suspiro de decepción pero sacar esos pensamientos decidió levantarse pero al caminar pisó mal y cayó al piso ella cerró los ojos pero ella abrió los ojos al sentir como algo la sostenía al mirar pudo ver aún ichigo chico que la cargaba al estilo princesa .

Pero ambos se separaron al darse cuenta pero fueron interrumpidos por los demás que habían llegado y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la nueva apariencia de ichigo , pero todos callaron al ver cómo se formaban dos círculos mágicos del cual salió venelana y azazel , ambos al ver a ichigo se sorprendieron y gritaron sajiii !!!!!. Venelana como puede ser tu estás muerto yo misma examine tu cuerpo estabas muerto!! Azazel sólo parpadeo y en voz alta dijo no puede ser ichigooo! , todos se sorprendieron y dijeron como que ichigo , Azazel así es el es ichigo puedo sentir su energía emanar de su cuerpo. ( ichigo ; vaya debo ser idéntico al salón del cual hablan , ( venelana; idéntico? Eres la copia de sajin si alguien te viera pensaría que eres el

Pero cómo es posible creí que eras mi shinigami, ( ichigo; no mentí! Si soy un shinigami? , pero ahora también soy un kitsune) azazel- como es posible eso- por eso los llame creía que ustedes podrían saber algo al respecto. Venelana ( lo siento pero no se nada sobre eso nunca he escuchado sobre una transformación así)( azazel; yo sólo he escuchado algunos rumore , pues las transformaciones fuera de una rama familiar son imposibles) ( ichigo sólo se deprimía más, entonces no hay manera de quitarlas - lo decía frotándose la cabeza- hay una forma dijo una voz misteriosa todos voltearon a varios lados pero no vieron a nadie ( estoy aquí dijo la voz ichigo vio un tatuaje en su vientre en forma de un sol de color dorado con los bordes negros ). Quien eres dijo ichigo- mi nombre es

Kurama- venelana ; kurama el zorro de 9 colas el segundo más fuerte de los 10 bestias sagradas- quien fue sellado por el mismo dios junto a odín ,zeus , Lucifer, - así es dijo Kurama- yo era la fuente de poder de sajin mi antiguo portador .

pero al morir fui libre pero sin un cuerpo no puedo hacer nada por lo cual debía estar dentro de algún portador - cuando buscaba pide sentir las energías de dos niñas una de ellas era peligra y la otra era esa nena - koneko mi hermana Kurama - así es - al verlas pude sentir un gran potencial por lo cual decide poseer a una de ellas y decide que serias tu.

Con el tiempo logré recuperar mis poderes pero cuando te aparearse con el senti un aumento bestial en mi energía por lo cual me introduje en él , al momento del clímax sexual que ambos tenían por lo cual logré colarme sin ser detectado. Azazel en pocas palabras después que fuiste libere entraste al cuerpo más fuerte y te manifestaste como una nueva entidad en el cuerpo de ichigo- dijo azazel- así es dijo Kurama- pero veo que te traje problemas así que escucha el separarse nos mataría y destrozar la tu alma por lo cual escucha concentra tu energía en tus orejas y colas mantenlas

relajadas y piensa que

desaparecen - ichigo chico se concentró y Sus colas desaparecieron- Kurama parece que te falta controlar tus pensamientos pero no importa - sólo concentra tu energía si quieres que vuelvan a aparecer sin nada más me despido cuidate rey- ichigo se sorprendió de la manera de cómo lo llama pues shiro era el único que lo llamaba así.

Pero sentía aún sus orejas pero no le dio importancia pues sus orejas no eran mayor problema por lo cual decidió dejarlas fuera mientras era observado por los demás que miraban escépticos como le dio poca importancia pero todos ellos fueron interrumpidos por una persona que entró en la sala quien no era más que zona citri y su clan que habían sentido la aura de venelana y hazazel por lo cual se presentaron en el club. ( zona : es un placer ver la venelana sama, al igual que ver al líder del grigori hazazel ) ( buenos días respondieron ambos).( zona: rias dime cual cuál es el motivo de esta reunion) , rias sólo tratavamos algo sobre nuestro aliado mientras señalaba a ichigo que tenía sus orejas levantadas y atentas a cualquier ruido extraño . Los chicos voltearon y una de las miembros de zona al verlo se alertó y salto hacia ichigo mientras hacia una reverencia ¡¡¡¡Ahhh!! Poderoso sajin es un honor volverlo haber !!- zona se fijo bien y también se inclinó ante ichigo mientras pedía disculpas ,¡ por favor! disculpe mi ignorancia al no verlo!! ¡sajin sama!!. Ichigo decidió seguirles el juego ( buenos días dijo ichigo mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos mientras decía a Kurama que le pasará los recuerdos te tenga sobre sajin lo cual Kurama acepto y dio esos recuerdos a ichigo) . Es un placer verla señorita zona heredera del clan citri , y también a ti lamu me alegro ver con buena salud a una miembro de la raza de los hombres lobo, lamu sólo agradeció y se inclinó para volver con sus compañeros y zona se dirigió rias pero el vio como rias, y los demás presentes ajenos a su clan tenían tapados la boca y soltaron a reír, todos jajajajajaja reina sin parar y hazazel dijo eso fue muy gracioso pero la verdad es que el no es sajin , el es ichigo kurosaki un aliado del clan gremory en ese instante tanto zona y lamu se sonrojaron y alejaron por cofundir a ichigo con otra persona . Pero ambas se recompusieron mientras los demás dejaban de reír. ( zona es ese caso te mostraré a mi nuevo miembros, en ese momento entró un chico rubio , el es ¡ sajin sinjirou! Mi nuevo peon) es un gusto conocerlos a todos soy el nuevo peón de zona sama.

Rias ; estos son ichigo kurosaki, koneko kurosaki, haika kiryu, yuma a mano, asia Argento, todos ellos son aliadas de clan.

Zona aliados ( rias , si! )( zona ; veo que has perdido tu poder de persuasión) pero también hemos venido para tratar el asunto de los familiares , rias es verdad mi caballero kiba aún no posee un familiar , zona- por eso hemos venido para ver quién tendrá el derecho de reclamar un familiar él día de hoy. Por lo cual propongo un juego de tenis y el que gane reclamará los familiares . Rias aceptó pero no será fácil vencerme - zona eso lo veremos en la cancha .

Más tarde

Se puede ver cómo rias y akeno tenían unos bellos trajes de tenis y zona y tsubaki tenían trajes similares , azazel dio el silbato y rías lanzó la pelota de un remo al otro lado de la cancha pero zona bloqueo la bola devolviendola pero akeno la recibió y la regreso a tsubaki que giró sobre sus pies y la devolvió la pelota que se curveo dando el primer punto a zona. El juego continou con varios lanzamientos y puntos de un lado al otro, pero zona no logró llegar al bloqueo de akeno dándole la victoria a rias que agradecioba zona y volvió con los demás.

Después de un rato se puede ver aún ichigo sentado en el sofá mientras koneko estaba sentada en sus piernas y comía unos dulces , mentras eran mirados por hazazel que se retiro por asuntos de trabajo ( según el) ( al igual que venelana que se despidió de su hija y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

Todos estaban listos para irse y rias creó un círculo mágico que se extendió hasta cubrir a todos y en haz de luz desaparecieron del lugar. El círculo se abrió dejando a tías y a los demás en un bosque algo tenebroso el cual expulsaba varias energías los cuales llamaron la atención de ichigo , pero fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de mediana estatura de pelo Castaño el cual se presentó como ranma el guardián del bosque y cuidador de los familiares.( rias sólo se presentó y dijo que buscaba un familiar para su caballero kiba) ranma empezó a guiarlos mientras mostraba baríos tipos de familiares del tipo caballo e animales de tipo Roca y hierro . Pero kiba no se sentía cómodo con alguno de ellos por lo cual pregunto el estilo de viento , ranma pensó y los guió hacia una pradera donde se veían a varios tipos de aves donde kiba vio un aves de color Castaño con unas plumas rojas en la zona de los ojos con un poco amarillo , kiba sólo dijo ese es bellísimo ranma lo vio y sacó algo como un teléfono táctil y le tomó una foto en unos segundos el aparato dijo ( pidgeot ave de viento .( especificaciones: le gusta los peces, los insectos y es sobre protector en época de anidación) técnicas; picotazo, y ráfaga sonica) .

Ranma vaya es una pena aún es demasiado joven no podrías usarlo. ( kiba sólo entendió pero vio otra ave y ranma lo marcó ) la máquina marcó un nombre zapdos ( ave eléctrica se alimenta de semillas, frutos insectos e plantas , son aves territoriales muy agresivas y temperamentales cuidado entrenadores) técnicas; shock eléctrico, embestida, golpe alado, electro imán . Destello rayo, plumas eléctricas

Kiba sólo negó con la cabeza y siguieron buscando pero en medio del sonido de las ojas se escuchó un susurro el susurro se convirtió en un refun suyo y el se convirtió en un estrépito todas las aves pequeñas volaron y se perdieron en el bosque . Pero el zapdos no se fue el miro el cielo y soltó un chillidos el cual fue devuelto por un reunido al voltear pudimos ver a una gran ave pasar sobre nuestras cabezas pero esta era enorme la cual al llegar al suelo levantó el polvo pero zapdos movió su ala derecha y despejó el polvo .

Pudimos ver a una criatira cuadrúpedos , con cabeza de aguia y cuerpo de León quien poseía unas enormes alas y sus patas delanteras terminaban de ave del salían garras y las traseras en dos robustas patas con garras,( el aparato de ranma sonó y dijo ) hipogrifo animal tipo tierra ,aire, . Le gusta los valles y montañas altas . ( omnímodo) ( técnicas; garras de acero , viento cortante, garra gigante, ataque sonico. Terremoto, embestida y endurecimiento) pero la máquina volvió a parpadear y lanzó unos datos increíbles, zapdos nivel 20 atake 5490 defensa 4589 , hipogrifo nivel 15 atake 5500 defensa 4594 . Rias pero que rayos están igualados! Además de tener un nivel de poder considerable no quiero estar aquí será mejor alejarnos.

Ranma- yo no haría eso!

Por que dijo rias!

Ranma- porque! Estamos siendo vigilados!

Rias- por quien! - no veo a nadie!

Ranma- consentra tus ojos alas árboles.

Rias se concentró y pudo ver a barrios animales de todo tipo los cuales miraban a todos lados en busca de algo!.

Rias; pero que pasa porque estamos rodeados .

Ranma; esto debe ser una pelea territorial, ambos son animales de clases Alfa por lo cual ambos quieren demostrar quien es más fuerte y el gefe de este bosque .

Por eso los demás nos rodean quieren observar la pelea entre ambos gefe.

Todos vieron como ambos se miraron y el grifo lanzó un rugido y zapdos un trino potente mientras extendían sus alas uno al otro para empezar a revolotear lanzándose uno hacia el otro, zapdos se lanzó en estampida mientras el grifo corrió hacia mientras movía sus patas, zapdos al llegar abrió sus alas y golpeó al grifo en la cara usando sus patas, el grifo gruño mientras se rencorporaba del golpe y sujetando de la pata izquierda a zapdos usando su cola, para girar y lanzar zapdos al piso mientras este levantaba el polvo al revolcarse en la tieres, zapdos se levantó y alzó vuelo para empezar a producir chispas de sus alas y su pecho se infla como un globo para lanzar un rayo de su boca , el grifo entendió y se alzó en vuelo de un salto esquivando el rato pero el se giró y vio como zapdos se acercaba . El grifo como hacia el mientras más se acercaban en grifo tomó aire y al estar serca de zapdos alzó su rugido sonido que golpeó en la cara a zapdos pero el grifo embistió a zapdos usando sus patas y tumbandolo para rugir y sus alas brillaron para rugir y mover fuerte mente sus alas lanzando un viento de color amarrilo el cual impactó contra zapatos y creo una explosión.

Al despejarse el humo se podía ver una sombra en el polvo la cual habría sus alas lanzaba un trinido potente y su cuerpo brillaba para de la nada sentirse como un peso en el aire el cual lanzó al grifo contra el suelo pero este se estabilizó y logró aterrizar pero aún se sentía ese peso en el aire para ver como zapdos corriá hacia el grifo mientras revoloteabna y el grifo también se lanzó mientras corría ambos chocaron mientras levantaban el polvo con sus cuerpos el choque era tal que ambas energías producían chispas que revoloteaban el aire pero el grifo lo golpeó con su cola en la cabeza zapdos tambalea y el grifo lo empuja con fuerza y lo empezaba a arrastrar pero zapdos con sus alas logra alzarse y pisotear al grifo contra el suelo . Para alzarse y dejarse caer sobre el varias veces para final mente usar su pulso electro y dejar al grifo inconciente .

Zapdos empezó a trinar como señal de victoria mientras empezaba a extender sus alas y empezar a pavonearse como nuevo líder, pero se vio de comon por detrás de zapdos se movió algo el volteo y no vio al grifo pero el síntimo un fuerte golpe de un costado pues el grifo lo había golpea y lanadó contra los árboles fue tal el golpe que zapdos perdió un ala el grifo corrió hacia el mientras zapdos intentaba reponerse pero al lograrlo sólo pudo ver como el grifo se acercaba y el puso su fuerza restante en su pico y el grifo en sus garras al chocar ambos levantaron el polvo pero este fue dispersado por un aleteo del grifo que rugio al viento al tener a zapdos muerto en el piso el cual tenía un corte muy profundo en la garganta .el grifo sólo volvió a morder varias beses el cuello de zapdos para rugir y proclamarse como el nuevo Alfa y dueño del bosque, pero los chicos estaban asombrados al ver tal pelea pero todos vieron como el grifo sólo alzó vuelo y se perdió en las nubes.

Kiba salió de su impresión y sintió una presencia ranma captó lo que pasaba pues tan bien sentía esa aura y todos lo siguieron al ver como kiba y ranma entraron al bosque para llegar a un nido en el suelo del cual un huevo se movía para empezar a romperse lentamente el huevo se abría dejando ver a un zapdos que movía sus alas para salir del cascarón mientras trinaba kiba niña se puso al frente suyo y lo animaba ( kiba - tu puedes pequeño vamos empuja - empuja) ( mientras el ave lo miraba y rompía el huevo ) pero kiba lo tomó entre sus manos y le quitaba los restos de cascarón de la cabeza mientras el ave el tornaba.

Pero ranma se acercó a el vaya eso es inesperado es una cría de zapdos ( vamos dale

un nombre dijo ranma)( kiba nombre)ranma se les graba en el cerebro la primera criatura que miran al nacer y confían en ella, por eso trato de estar en todos los nacimientos de los animales de este bosque

.


	10. ichigo en dxd (01-07 10:46:50)

chigo en dxd

En una sala de una mansión se puede ver a una mujer hablando con varias personas que estaban muy serias .( yasaka; entonces está decidido) sólo espero que lo tome de la mejor forma ( Mientras sostenía una esfera de cristal que mostraba la imagen de ichigo).

En la casa de ichigo se puede ver como ichigo corría por los pasillos mientras perseguía al Dragón azul que Chillaba ( ichigo: Cuando! te atrape te serviré en Sopa!! ) el Dragón sólo se aterro más y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación donde se metió e ichigo se metió sin pensar en lo que había dentro . Saltando para atrapar al Dragón pero al fijarse bien donde estaba el palidece pues estaba en los vestidores de las empleadas , el se quedó inmóvil al ver alas mujeres que se habían estado cambiando , podía ver elfas , enanas, nekomatas, celestian Nota mujeres con alas en su espalda fin nota, faunas y hadas, todas estaban en poca ropa pues la mayoría estaba desnuda dejando ver sus pechos y caderas junto a unas miradas rojas y apenadas.

Ichigo estuvo apunto de salir pero el Dragón sujeto su pie con su cola haciendo que cayera las mujeres al reaccionar se pusieron furiosas y tomaron desde escobas a sillas ichigo palidece y sólo se cubrió con sus brazos mientras empezaban a escucharse los queridos y súplicas de ichigo.

Más tarde se puede ver a un ichigo sentado junto ala mesa mientras era curado por Asia y Greifia mientras las demás lo miraban , pero ichigo sólo dijo que fue un accidente al tratar de atrapar al enano azul, pues este se había dormido en los ahorros de ichigo.

Yuma; bueno eso es algo normal pues los dragones sienten una atracción así el oro y piedras preciosas . Koneko; pero tampoco es para que tomé los cubiertos de plata y las joyas de todas para hacerse un nido. Aika; debe haber alguna forma de tener alguna manera de mantenerlo distraído pues un Dragón al apoderarse de tu tesoro lo resguarda por el resto de su vida. Greifia: deberíamos pedir ayuda a Tanig el rey de los dragones el debe saber como detener esa manía con el oro y metales preciosos , ichigo; no! Creo que una forma sería darle un nido de oro y diamantes para que se calme .. Koneko; de donde sacaras oro a montones y metales a montones.

Ichigo ; muy simple iremos a buscar ese tesoro, ( todos buscarlo) , así es! He escuchado que se creía que había duendes en las montañas de esta ciudad) .por lo tanto iremos alas montañas puede que encontremos un tesoro dejado por ellos.

Pero necesitáremos apoyó; por lo tanto se de los diré a rías y los demás será un buen paseo de excursión ( dijo ichigo) , más tarde en el salón rías estaba perpleja por lo que escuchó. ( rías a ver si entendí; quieres que vayamos alas montañas a buscar un tesoro para que el Dragón no se robe los cubiertos. Así es dijo ichigo! ).

Rías; es algo extremo pero debes saber algo más sobre esas montañas , pues los duendes que vivían ahí eran maestros Herreros pero todos ellos salieron de las montañas por un enemigo que atacó la montaña, no se de quien se trate pero los duendes magos crearon un sello mágico que cubre la montaña pues cada ves que alguna presencia con gran poder ingresaba a ese bosque es tele transportada a una silencio donde se dice que ellos viven bajo una gran montaña.

Ichigo tomó ese detalle y dijo por si acaso ellos no tenían un rey llamado ( zord; rey bajó la montaña) así es dijo rías, ichigo por que yo tengo un portal en mi casa que me lleva a ese lugar pero creía que esa dimensión era otra diferente a las de la montaña pero parece que son la misma . Entonces iremos por otra cuestión ( otra s preguntaron todos ) que otra cosa dijo rias; verás esto paso después de volver con los familiares, Cuando volvimos y las chicas fueron a bañarse pude ver como la mochila de Aika se movía y al acercarme pude ver como una araña salió del bolso para saltar hacia la ventana y salir por ella, pero lo qué llamó la atención era sentir las firmas de energía de los animales desaparecer y de la araña aumentar por lo cual deduzco que la araña a estado creciendo y alimentándose de los animales de la montaña, y no sólo eso su energía a atraído a otras criaturas y seres desagradables,; por lo cual iremos a buscar a esa araña para devolverla al bosque de los familiares.

Rias sería y que ganaría con ayudarte. ( ichigo pensó y dijo) haré cualquier cosa que pidas , Rías al escuchar eso aceptó de inmediato. Ichigo agradeció y salió del cuarto pero akeno se acercó a rías pero esta le alzó la mano y ella se detuvo ( ribas; final mente podré liberarme! ) .

En las calles de la ciudad serca a la casa de ichigo se podía ver a mucha gente que miraba ala dirección de la casa de ichigo, ellos avanzaron sin preguntar pues querían ver lo que pasaba por ellos mismos, al llegar se pudo ver como habían varios periodistas en la entrada de su casa . Todos se preguntaban el que pasaba pero ellos pudieron ver como una gran caravana de autos lujosos de color negro se metían por la gran puerta , en ese momento chico no aguanto más y decidió entrar al pasar todos los miraron desconcertados y preguntándose quien eran ellos y por que entraban a la casa como si nada. Pero ellos vieron como del auto salía un Hombre Delgado, con el pelo largo de color negro, que llevaba un traje negro que combinaba con su camisa blanca y su pantalón azul claro, ( ichigo chico se congeló al verlo y pensó byakuya esto es raro por que el está aquí.) Pero el vio como alguien más salía del lugar era su amiga rukia que llevaba un bello vestido crema con arietes de plata y unos zapatos negros que resaltaba su belleza natural.

Pero el se sorprendió al ver bajar a varias personas más de los autos que eran personas que el conocía muy bien ( como kisuke, Renji , roruichi, el viejo llama moto y hazazel junto a venelana ).

Ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver como varios de sus amigos estaban presentes pero el fue sacado de su retraso mental al ser golpeado en la cabeza por Yuma que miraba sería a ichigo y Aika tenía un cuchillo en la espalda de ichigo mientras Koneko empezaba a tirar con fuerza sus orejas y al mismo tiempo dijeron ( que miras ) ( ichigo palideció y con un gritó Aguado dijo- no veo nada!) .

Las chicas soltaron a ichigo que se dirigió Asia los llegados ( hola - a pasado mucho tiempo dijo ichigo) ( pero fue golpeado por rukia , mientras ella le decía- ichigo kurosaki donde estabas! Te apareces después de semanas y dices Hola!) . Pero kisuke se puso entre ambos separándolos y decía que mejor lo aclaramos dentro de la casa , se puede ver como ichigo tenía una camisa y unos pantalones negros mientras las demás llevaba vestidos simples pero elegantes , el sólo se sentó recto y dijo y bien cual es el motivo de su visita . Renji; se más educado cabeza de zanahoria estas frente al catalán general llama moto se respetuoso. ( aquieeeen! Le dices zanahoria !! Cabeza! De piña roja! ) dijo ichigo? Ves a alguien más cabeza de zanahoria dijo Renji) pero ambos fueron separados por rukia y calmados por los demás. .

Llama moto; bueno el motivo de esta reunión es para hablar sobre todo lo que informarse en tu reporte, hay varias cosas que me han echo pensar . Por eso la central 46 se puso en contacto con las criaturas que mencionabas por lo cual pudimos enterarnos de varias cosas gracias a tus dos amigos .

Pero lo que más me intriga es ver como ahora posees orejas y colas lo cual a aumentado tu nivel de riadzu aún nivel demasiado elevado por eso dime quieres quitártelas ( Koneko al escuchar eso se estremeció pues se había acostumbrado al olor de ichigo en ese estado) no! Dije con sinceridad estas orejas y colas son mías por lo cual quitar las sería como negarme a MI mismo por eso las mantendré.

Yamamoto en tiendo pero además de eso quería informarte sobre tu misión en esta ciudad, puedes dejarla y otros la tomarán para que puedas volver a karakura. Las chicas se estremecieron al escuchar lo que dijo el viejo . ( lo siento anciano pero ahora tengo a personas muy importantes en esta ciudad por lo cual me quedaré aquí para poder protegerlas), además! Tomando a Koneko y abrazándola solo yo puedo abrazarla no dejaré que hurahara o ranjiku la estrenen contra ellos todo el tiempo.

Pero también tengo a mis novias parándose y abrazando a Aika e Yuma las cuales se sonrojaron al escuchar lo que dijo ichigo . Al igual que a Asia mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Asia con cariño ( si esta Chiquita es estupenda y tiene un corazón muy bueno) , pero al igual que Asia y las demás se acercó a Greifia , Pamela, genkai. Neri e Nero ellas son las mejores ayudantes que podría desear. Especial mente Greifia, esta chica tiene de todo ( mientras la abrazaba de costado y manoseaba un poco sus caderas ) lo cual la sonrojo masiva mente pero el levantó su mano y froto uno de sus pechos. Para ser golpeado en la cara de un golpe mixto de rukia, Yuma , Koneko, Asia, Aika, Nero e Neri.

Todas le dijeron eso es pasarse pervertido.( Ichigo saliendo de los escombros mientras tartamudeaba ) está bien! Esta bien? Eso me lo merecía. Pero sólo vio como roruichi lo miraba con una cara neutra y pidió disculpas de rodillas alas mujeres presentes .

Yama moto; bueno además de eso quería asegurarme de que siguiera vivo pues kenpachi a estado entrenando para poder pelear contra ti o eso es lo que se dice por el escuadrón ( ichigo estaba blanco pues si kenpachi quería pelear contar el , sería una gran batalla del cual solo uno saldrá de pie) . Eso sería todo por mi parte ahora Hablara alguien más?, permítame unas palabras dijo hurahara.

El viejo aceptó y hurahara miraba a ichigo y le sonrió veo que tienes varias compañeras pero dime ya embarazaste a alguna , ( heeeee¡) dijeron todos sorprendidos ichigo que clase de pregunta es esa hurahara. Hurahara solo le dio una sonrisa mientras movía su abanico ( no crees que los pechos de la señorita están demasiado grandes talvez el bebé este creciendo en ella sin darse cuenta) ichigo volteo hacia Yuma que lo miraba algo sería pero también enojada ( no estoy embarazadaaaaaa!) después de todo ichigo usa protección cada vez que tenemos relaciones . Aika es verdad el siempre nos cuida de la mejor manera para sentirnos bien ( Koneko; en mi caso no usamos nada) ( las chicas la miraron con asombro e incrédulas) no usan anticonceptivos!¡ dijo Yuma!. Noooo! Dijo Koneko es más cada vez que hacemos el amor el se corre dentro de mi a montones y siempre me deja muy llena ( tocándose el rostro enrojecido que tenía en eso momento) pero como es posible que no quedes embarazada. Dijo Aika , bueno las nekomatas sólo nos embarazamos en épocas de aparcamiento por lo cual es imposible embarazarse antes de ese periodo.

Además que ichigo aún no ha tenido ese instinto por lo cual me pregunto si cae en ese estado al mismo tiempo que nosotras podríamos destrozar la casa con nuestros encuentros de amor además que ninguna chica que este dentro de la casa se salvaría de ser follada por ichigo en ese estado. ( los presentes tenían la boca al suelo por semejante información) en especial hurahara que sonreí a al imaginar poder mesclar la sangre de shinimagi con la nekomatas o demoníaca para ver como sería el resultado pero ichigo lo golpeó en la cara , ni lo pienses maldito mayuri no dejaré que experimente con nosotros ( hurahara sólo sonrió ) no seas tan dramático kurosaki sólo quería saber que saliera si mezclamos tu sangre con la de las chicas .

Ichigo lo miraba enojado hurahara sólo se cayo al sentir esa sed de sangre , pero fue interrumpido por roruichi que se acerco a ichigo y dijo ichigo dime que son ella para ti . Ichigo se sonrojo y llama alas chicas que se sentaron junto a el , ella es rey kurosaki. Koneko Kurosaki y Aika kurosaki. Son algo así como mis futuras esposas . Roruichi y dime cuál es la primera? Dijo - soy yo dijo Yuma , roruichi y se puede saber como se conocieron debe haber alguna historia detrás pues lograste abrir el corazón del fresita; Yuma toda roja ( conocí a ichigo por el destino , yo soy una Ángel caída que se dedicaba a búsqueda de objetos sagrados por lo cual un día descubrí un objeto muy poderoso en un chico , al comentárselo a MI superior el decidió que lo mejor sería tomar ese objeto y ponerlo en nuestras filas . Por lo cual se me ordenó matar al portador de ese poder para poder obtener ese poder , cuando llegó el día estaba junto a ese chico en un parque de la ciudad pero en ese momento apareció ichigo el me detuvo y borro la memoria del chico al cual intente matar yo estaba sorprendida todo ese poder junto a mi pero no era uno agresivo al contrario este era cálido y gentil . Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue como el me trato al verme y curarme las heridas que tenía pues el me transmita paz y protección por lo cual sentí una punzada en el pecho , durante los demás días que estuve junto a el sentía lo mismo pero cada vez más intenso hacia que un día después de clases intente prepararle una cena como agradecimiento pero no salió nada bien la cocina estaba echo un desastre pero al llegar ichigo se sorprendió yo estaba muy nerviosa pero el me abrazo con fuerza y me pidió perdón mientras me prometía cuidarme mejor en ese momento lo decidí quería estar con el , quería ser quien se despertará junto a el todos los días, quería ser aquella mitad que todos buscan. Quería ser quien le diera una familia y sin pensarlo lo bese pues ese día me decidí a conquistarlo y después de un tiempo conocí más sobre el conocí su ciudad , a una buena amiga suya , a ti roruichi y a kon por desgracia mientras sonreía y esa noche me entregue a ichigo y el también se entregó a MI con todo su corazón ichigo estaba sonrojado y apenado y los demás presentes estaban sonrojados ; roruichi ; entonces no te arrepientes de nada - le dijo - Yuma pensó conocer a kon por desgracia talvez ¡como que por desgracia ! para tu información soy la alma modificada más fuerte ahora! Además que sólo me golpeaste. Eso tu telo buscaste por pervertido dijo una voz que ichigo no reconocía, Pero el vio como un peluche con forma de una Pantera blanca con un bello vestido rosa con encajes y bordados se acercaba a el.

me presentó soy Wendy una alma modificada y novia de con, ichigo Novia! De Con! Así es! se que puede ser pervertido a veces pero cuando lo conoces bien es amable y gentil todos vieron incrédulos a kon que estaba sentado junto a Wendy por que me miran así ( ichigo me parece increíble que consiguiera novia) oye cállate! Zanahoria para que veas que yo también tengo un corazoncito. A quien le llamas zanahoriaaaa! Dijo ichigo vez a alguien más tonto le dijo con mientras se soltaba y abofetea a ichigo de lado a lado usando una revista. Pero ichigo lo tomó de la cabeza y lo lanzó contra la pared Wendy al ver eso salto hacia ichigo y lo electrocuto lo cual sorprendió a todos mientras ichigo gritaba al ser electrocutado . Para luego ella acercarse a kon y levantarlo estas bien si dijo kon, vamos a la otra habitación te curare esas heridas saliendo por la puerta .

Ichigo: eso no me lo esperaba ! , mientras se empezaron a escuchar ruidos al otro lado ( haaaa! Kon! No podemos hacer esto Noooo!)( kon por que Noooo! , estamos sólo y eres mi movía) ( ha! Kon eres un pervertido! , pero soy tu pervertido y jamás te abandonare y siempre estaré junto a ti. Lo prometes dijo Wendy, si dijo kon ) mientras empezaban a escucharse más ruidos y sonidos extraños y a Wendy gemir , pero ichigo sacó a todos de la habitación y dijo nadie abrirá esta habitación jamás. Todos los presentes asintieron y se sentaron en la sala principal.

Renji; al ver como era la sala sólo silbo mientras escuchaba el eco en lo más alto del techo. Byakuya no hagas eso Renji es desagradable mientras el miraba una pintura en una de las paredes . Quien es el autor dijo ( es picazo) dijo un hombre hazazel dono dijo byakuya ; hazazel fue un gran pintor en ese tiempo pero me sorprende que ichigo la tuviera pues no se miraba como alguien con muchos modales dijo hazazel; estoy de acuerdo dijo byakuya, esos dos se llevan bien dijo venelana viendo a rukia al frente suyo ; rukia oni sama siempre es muy formal pues es el representante de nuestra familia y uno de los miembros de nobles más renombrados de la sociedad de almas.

Ya veo dijo venelana viendo pero el debe tener mucho que hacer a diario verdad , si a veces se duerme en su escritorio , pero cuando termina algo siempre pasamos juntos y nos divertimos juntos dijo rukia) venelana es ese caso dime que pasaría si alguna chica logrará entrar en su corazón , pero escuchó un ruido y vio como rukia había dejado caer su taza al piso y tenía su espada al frente suyo jamás de entregare a MI hermanó! Ella sonrió y dijo jamás dije que lo quería o si, rukia se sonrojo y dijo sólo quiero que el este con una buena mujer eso es todo .

Pero dime si tu reaccionas haci dime como crees que reaccionaría el al saber que alguien está detrás de su hermanita rukia sólo suspiro y dijo el sería muy tranquilo y conocería al chico para ver si me merece o no o eso pienso. ( venelana; en ese caso porque no lo vemos) rukia se extraño y alzó la voz vaya te interesa ichigo kun como pareja , pero que pensara tu hermano mientras miraba de reojo rukia también lo izo pensando que su hermano estaría calmado pero ella abrió los ojos al ver a byakuaka chocar espadas con ichigo : bastardooo! Como te a través a cautivar a hermanaaaa! Ella es míaaaa! Mientras empujaba a ichigo ala pared. Ichigo se reconocido y dijo yo! Jamas! Toque a rukiaa! Jamás le puse un dedo con doble intención!! .

Byakuya; dices que mi hermana no es bonita?, dices que jamás verías a rukiaaa!! Como una mujer bellaaa! - ahí Dios dijo ichigo- date por muertooo!! Ichigo kurosakiiii! - dijo byakuya enojado como nunca antes, pero ichigo logró bloquear el ataque de byakuya con su espada pero de la fuerza ichigo salió volando contra una pared y la destruyó al chocar contra ella pero el logró reponerse mientras enchivaba los ataques de byakuya y chocaba espadas contra el , saltando mientras daban y cubrían ataques del otro pero de un segundo ambos fueron golpeados por Yamamoto que los enterró en el suelo para levantarse y ver al viejo serio al frente suyo ( Yamamoto : serio mientras se tornaba las manos y dejaba caer su manto)( los niños malcriados deben ser castigados mientras expulsaba su riadzu ) ( sólo se podía escuchar los sonidos de una golpiza salvaje) .

Para ver aún ichigo y byakuya tirados en el suelo con golpes por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Yamamoto se sentaba en una silla y Greifia le servía una taza de té, Los presentes sólo callaron al ver como ese hombre los había masacrado en segundos , pero rukia levantó a byakuya mientras le pedía perdón pues lo anterior sólo era una broma de venelana, que estaba sonrojadas al Ver actuado como una chiquilla mientras miraba a ichigo ser curado por Asia y Greifia.

Pero ellos fueron interrumpidos al ver como se creaba un círculo mágico del cual salió rías junto a akeno y kiba pero se sorprendieron al ver como había más gente en el lugar y vio a su madre sentada en la sala tomando te junto a una chica que nunca había visto. Ichigo; Hola rías final mente llegaste los estaba esperando , Rías; Hola ichigo como que nos estabas esperando cual sería el motivo , el motivo sería para hablar sobre lo que te pasa? Ella se sorprendió como lo sabes - le dijo- Greifia me dijo algo al respecto pero quiero escucharlo de ti misma.

Rías suspirando en ese caso te lo diré mientras se sentaba y miraba a su madre que asintió, ( Rías: la verdad es que estoy comprometida dijo rías- Felicidades dijo ichigo- claro que Noooo! Dijo akeno pero kiba la tranquilizó- la verdad es que me comprometieron con el hijo mayor de la familia fénix que es una de las familias más respetadas y nobles que quedan en la actualidad , por lo cual deberé casarme con el para mantener la sangre pura de la raza de lo demonios pero yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no quiero! Dijo rías -Mientras empezaba a llorar por eso he estado buscando formas de romper ese compromiso) ( ichigo puso su mano en su cabeza y dijo tonta eso es fácil sólo ve y diles que no quieres casarte) es más difícil que eso - dijo rías- fue un decreto echo por mi padre y no puedo negarme tendré que casarme ala fuerza si lo desean así.

No hay alguna manera de Cancelar ese compromiso dijo ichigo - rías sólo hay 2 formas pero cada una tiene más problemas que beneficios la primera es cancelar el matrimonio con un juego de clasificación pero no tengo los miembros suficientes para llevarlo a cabo y la segunda es! Pero ella cayo; es! Dijo ichigo - rías- que alguien más fuerte me reclame como mujer y tomara mi virginidad , así me sacarían de la línea principal y podre ser libre de casarme con la persona que elija -dijo rías- mientras miraba a ichigo- ( olvídalo - no haré eso - ) ( por favor ichigo tómame como mujer y reclama mi virginidad) así podré ser libre de estar con alguien que no quiero .

Pero te estás escuchandoooo! La rías que conozco no es así, la rías que conozco lucharía hasta el último segundo! . Mientras la tomaba de los hombros si a pesar de eso , pierdes sabrás que luchaste hasta el final ( rías- pero deberé casarme con alguien que no quiero) si eso pasa yo lucharé por tiiiiii! - dijo ichigo - rías se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se limpió las lágrimas tienes razón no era yo misma ( no me rendiré nunca , están con migo chicos ) ( si!) Gritaron todos los presentes.

Hura hará: vaya kurosaki eres todo un legador por lo que veo , pero fue golpeado por Koneko de una patada a la cara a una velocidad increíble ; roruichi; oye ichigo ella podría ser una buena candidata para ser mi sucesora como reina del flash , eso crees sería interesante verla dominar el Pazo flash y ser la mejor en esa técnica pero será mejor hacerlo cuando sea más grande pues aún tiene que dominar su poder nekomatas al 100 por ciento .

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Pamela decía que la cena estaba lista todos pasaron al comedor mientras les servían una carta , Renji estaba mirando la carta y pidió su comida mientras la empleada lo miraba desconcertada para perderse en la cocina, byakuya pareces feliz Renji a caso paso algo - no sólo pedí unas costillas de brontosaurio Dijo Renji- que ¡ dijo ichigo crees poder comerte todo eso - ja! Con quien crees que estas hablando además que tan grande pueden ser esas costillas , pero ellos vieron como de la cocina salía la empleada que tiraba un carro que tenía una gran charola encima, ella dijo aquí están sus costillas mientras dejaba la charola charla en la mesa Renji descubrió la charola y vio como ante el había una costilla enorme con mucha carne y salsas para acompañar el sonrió y dio las gracias para empezar a comer pero el vio los tenedores y la carne para tirarlos y darle un mordisco alas costillas mientras se sorprendía de su sabor y lo tierna de la carne mientras disfrutaba de sus costillas , hazazel veo que es un chico muy carismático; byakuya sólo se disculpó con los presentes mientras miraba su plato y se preguntó a caso ichigo comía tanto pues las porciones eran grandes por decir algo.

Pero el vio como ichigo se comía lo que creía que era un cerdo entero mientras sus orejas y colas se movían detrás suyo , pero el vio como la pequeña Koneko comía un enorme pez , mientras meneaba su cola. Pero el recibió su plato y palideció pues había pedido langosta pero no creyó que le traerían toda la langosta con sopa y todo el empezó a comer mientras se sorprendía de lo bueno que estaba pero lo ocultaba de los demás todos comían sus platos pero se escuchaban los Mordiscos de Renji al saborear sus costillas que eran sólo huesos y el se tomó el caldo y puso la Hoya en la mesa para decir otro más por favor ( todos los presentes cayeron al escuchar eso pero el pidió otro y otro plato cada vez que terminaba) hasta que rukia dijo hermano son las 10 de la noche . Byakuya no te preocupes el senkaimon está abierto hasta las 12 - hasta las 12 dijo Renji- así respondió byakuya - entonces puedo comer uno más respondió el- todos caímos al escuchar eso - Yuma como puedes seguir comiendo acaso no comen en el más allá- Renji- como ya estoy muerto no importa si como o no, Pero la comida humana es deliciosa y es bueno aprovecharla - todos volvimos a caer al escuchar eso .

Después de eso Renji se lleno y los chefs suspiraron por estar cocinando toda la noche y las camareras estaban sentadas sin poder moverse por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Todos empezaban a retirarse y rías junto a kiba akeno y su madre desaparecieron en un círculo mágico. Hazazel también se despidió y desapareció del lugar , para ver como un Senkai se abría para que los demás entrarán y ichigo se despidió vuelvan cuando quieran - Renji en ese caso volveré ( no lo hagas dijeron los chefs y las camareras ) para ver como el Senkai se cerraba y desaparecía.

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo entró junto con las chicas al club pero vieron sentada a una rias muy pensativa , ichigo se acercó a ella y ella le respondió envíe una solicitud para el juego de clasificación pero ahora deberé esperar su respuesta . En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una carta y rias la abrió y ella sólo arrugo la hoja pero ichigo chico se la quitó y leyó la carta , el la tiro al basurero pues decía que habían negado esa solicitud por la falta de miembros ella estaba a punto de hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por una Greifia que apareció,

Temo decir esto pero debido ala solicitud enviada el Consejo a decidido enviar al año raizer personal mente para que hablara con usted sobre su comportamiento. - dijo Greifia - pues diles que no me importa lo rechazare como siempre estoy harta de ese tipo y sus intentos ridículos de conquista además que me enteré que es un abusivo y manipulador por lo cual nunca me casaría con alguien como el.

Pero fueron interrumpidos al ver como se creaba un círculo mágico del cual salía fuego y un chico rubio salió el cual vestía un traje rojo con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos cafés. ( nunca me imaginé pisar el mundo humano) dijo raizer - ichigo alzó una sega al verlo ese era el prometido de rías parecía un delincuente común y corriente - pensó ichigo- vaya! Querida rías con que intentaste desafearme a un Duelo de clasificación pero no te lo permitieron mientras se sentaba junto a rías y le tocaba la pierna descarada mente- no pienso cazarme con Tigo raizer ya te lo he dicho y me importa lo que digan esos viejos del consejo- dijo rías- sabes que este compromiso es para mantener la sangre pura de los demonios pues somos unas de las casas de quedan Después de la guerra santa .

Por lo cual debemos engendrar niños de sangre pura para mantener a nuestras familias en el más alto rango de la raza demoníaca- dijo raizer - ya te dije que Noooo! , así que lárgate de lo contrario no respondo! - le dijo rías con ira- tu vendrás con migo quieras o Noooo! De lo contrario quemare a todos tus siervos - dijo raizer con ira - si tocas un sólo pelo de ellos te haré pedazos mientras abofeteaba a raizer en la cara, pero raizer se enojó y quiso golpearla pero alguien lo detuvo al voltear la mirada pudo ver cómo un chico lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza y lo golpeaba en la espalda haciendo que raizer destruyera un muro .

Fue tal la fuerza que ichigo tenía uno de los brazos de raíz del cual salía sangre a montones los presentes se atemorizaron pero se vio como ese brazo desaparecía en fuego , de la nada otro círculo apareció dejando ver a varias mujeres .Pero todos vieron como raizer salió con velocidad e ichigo lanzó un golpe que choco contra el de raizer fue tal el choque que todos los vidrios se destruyeron por la fuerza del viento al ser empujado por la fuerza de ambos. Pero fueron detenidos por Greifia que les indicó que lo resorbieran en un juego ambos aceptaron y Greifia asintió desaparecido junto con raizer.

Ichigo tenia una mirada seria pero respiro dejando salir su enfado ( rías - lo tomo de la mano y se pego junto a su pecho) lo siento! - por meterte en esto prometo compensarte ichigo, las chicas solo miraban pues entendían la situación de rías por lo cual lo dejaron pasar mientras miraban como ichigo puso su mano en la cabeza de rías para sobársela.

No seas tonta dijo el- yo luchare por ti? No dejare que te lastimen y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Rías solo lo brazo mientras empezaba a llorar en el pecho de ichigo como Una niña mientras se aferraba a ichigo .

Barios minutos después rías tenia su cabeza apoyada sobre el Pecho de ichigo pero el se levanto cargándola pues ella se había dormido en su pecho, el la llevo ala habitación y la recostó en la cama para salir del cuarto . Las chicas se acercaron a el y lo abrazaron con fuerza pues sabían que de esa pelea solo saldrá uno de pie Yuma solo lo abrazaba del cuello y se quedo junto a el barios minutos mientras Koneko tenia sujeta la mano de ichigo contra su mejilla y la junta usando sus manos mientras Aika lo abrazaba por el pecho , el miro a cada una a los ojos y las beso en los labios transmitiéndoles paz y calor a sus preocupados corazones .

Barios días después ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá del club mientras esperaba a Greifia que apareció en un circulo mágico para ver a ichigo el cual asintió y se acerco a ella para desaparecer en una ráfaga de luz, ichigo vio como se encontraba en una replica del instituto pero al alzar la vista pudo ver un palco del cual se veía toda la arena donde rías estaba sentada junto a su madre y con otros dos hombres mas que ichigo entendió como su padre y hermano.

Para voltear y ver alas chicas y al club de zona en los asientos , junto a mas personas que el no reconoció. Pero el sintió las firmas de riadzu para entender que todos eran demonios o otras criaturas . De pronto un holograma apareció el cual indicaba que ganaría el que lograra derrotar al otro y que estaban prohibidos de salir del área designada ichigo sintió la energía de raizer y empezó moverse por la escuela sacando sus orejas para escuchar el mas mínimo sonido se agazapo al gimnasio de la escuela donde se pego ala pared como una araña y se movía por las paredes para ver por una rendija como dos peones y una torre lo esperaban pero el se concentro pidiendo ayuda a kurama que le indico un técnica única ( ichigo junto sus dedos y respiro( kudzu clones de sombra) al instante se podía ver a otro ichigo junto a el . Que asintió y se dirigió hacia las chicas el se paro y entro por la puerta encontrándose con sus rivales que al verlo

empezaron a atacarlo mientras el se movía y esquivaba algunos golpes una de ellas intento golpearlo de un costado pero el lo esquivo Agachándose mientras giraba y la pateaba sacándola contra otra de sus compañeras todas estaban tan distraídas que no sintieron como ichigo estaba sobre ellas apoyado sobre una viga de acero pero en un hilo de pensamiento su doble se puso en el centro y las chicas saltaron sobre el pero el no se movió , las chicas tenían sus ataques rodeándolo y al momento de tocar su piel este se deshizo en humo en ese momento ichigo salto hacia ellas ( cola de hierrooo!) Grito ichigo mientras las chicas se voltearon pero era tarde las colas de ichigo golpearon alas tres con tal fuerza que las enterró en el suelo .

La voz de Greifia anunciaba 2 peones y una torre fuera. Los presentes se sorprendieron pues podían ver como ichigo las venció gracias a unos círculos mágicos, vaya! El chico es listo puso una carnada y espero que los peces muerdan dijo un anciano con un uniforme de comandante, pues claro el es mas listo de Lo Que aparenta dejo zona. Los demás siguieron viendo la pelea pues ichigo ahora se movía por los pasillos de uno de los edificios mientras movía sus orejas y olfateaba su alrededor , pero el salto al esquivar unas flechas que una chica lanzo , para luego sentir otra presencia detrás suyo para agacharse y esquivar unas garras ichigo salto hacia fuera y aterrizo en el patio para ver como dos chicas nekosou y otra con un arco lo miraba con desprecio pero las chicas neko se sorprendieron de ver a un neko macho al frente suyo pero ellas sacudieron sus cabezas y lo encararon .

Ichigo miro alas chicas y pensó ( que diablos ellas solo están cubiertas los pechos y su cintura ) además que su aroma es potente diablos si no me controlo puedo perder el control. Las chicas neko al verlo sintieron un escalofrió al verlo A los ojos y un hormigueo aparecía , los presentes estaban inquietos pues no sabían lo que pasaba ( pero vieron a Koneko y lamu estremecerse pues habían visto los ojos de ichigo con su apariencia lo cual las enloqueció) y sentían sus vientres arder ( Koneko- rompió su asiento y lamu respiraba pesado hermano idiota! Si te descontrolas perderás dijo Koneko roja y con los ojos en espiral?.

Ichigo sintió la aura de Koneko y reacciono mientras se abofeteaba y saco un tarro con agua que tirro alas chicas para desconcentrarlas lo cual funciono pues volvieron ala realidad, ellas se enojaron y atacaron a ichigo que saco sus garras y chocaba zarpazos con ellas , utilizando su peso a su favor ichigo detuvo un golpe de una de ellas y la empujo hacia tras para saltar y esquivar unas flechas que explotaron al contacto con el suelo .

Ichigo aterrizo y lanzo un tronco con sus colas hacia las chicas que lo esquivaron con destreza pero al voltear vieron como ichigo tomo ala chica de las flechas y la noqueo de un toque en el cuello , ellas saltaron hacia el con los puños formados los cuales chocaron contra el de ichigo creando una onda de choque ichigo aprovecho la onda y le aleja de las chicas mientras concentraba riadzu en sus colas y caía en 4 patas las chicas se acercaron lanzando unas patadas y puñetazos que ichigo bloqueaba y regresaba pero ambas chicas intentaron golpearlo por los laterales con una patada doble en ese momento su defensa cayo e ichigo se agacho esquivando el ataque ellas se alejaron y se juntaron ichigo las miro y dijo son muy buenas pero esto se acabo las chicas se enojaron y ataron a ichigo que esquivo el ataque y ellas se voltearon lanzando una patada doblé dejando caer su defensa aun mas e ichigo detuvo su ataque con sus brazos mientras unas colas salieron de la tierra y golpearon alas chicas en el mentón dejándolas inconscientes.

2 peones y un arfil fuera dijo Greifia, al escuchar eso raizer se enojo pues nunca había perdido un juego y mucho menos uno mas importante como este. Mientras ichigo volvía a caminar por las sombras olfateando y rastreando a sus enemigos , mientras sus oponentes se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos mientras observaban el amplio patio despejado al frente suyo . Ichigo por otro lado reconoció un aroma y al ver mejor sonrió para salir corriendo como un animal hacia ese lugar , y antes de llegar vio un brillo en el aire que se reflejo con el viento . Ichigo recogió sus colas y salto evitando esa letal trampa para caer al otro lado , en ese momento las chicas empezaron a dispararle varios proyectiles de magia que tomaron por sorpresa a ichigo que recibió el golpe de lleno empujándolo hacia tras pero el rápida mente se recompuso y se tiro al suelo esquivando otra ronda de disparos a quemar ropa , ichigo Se pegaba lo más que podía al suelo mientras se movía para esquivar los disparos que pulverizaban todo.

Las chicas dejaron de disparar e ichigo , sacaba un brazalete y lo puso en su muñeca el cual brillo y se Expandió por su mano creando una mira las chicas se acercaron e ichigo levanto la cabeza para agacharla al esquivar otro disparos a quemar ropa . Pero ichigo alzo sus manos( espereen! Talvez se pregunten por que El traje negro? Es para que mis enemigos no me vean sangrar , esa amiga entiende el concepto usa pantaloncillos marrón) la chica se enojo y volvió a disparar . Okey niñas solo tengo doce balas así que tendrán que compartirlas vamos a contarlas mientras saltaba haciendo una pirueta presionando los gatillos disparando su munición a dos chicas que cayeron con manchas en la frente , mientras las demás empezaron a dispararle con todo pero ichigo daba piruetas en el aire para caer de pie y agacharse esquivando los disparos para recostarse y extender sus brazos para disparar y mandar a otras dos chicas al suelo con Manchas en el estomago y cuello. La ultima salto sobre ichigo lanzándole una roca para caer sobre sus pies y saltar hacia tras , ichigo atrapo la piedra y maldijo ( para ver una explosión ) los presentes se aterraron pero ichigo dijo( ¡Aaaaah!) Mis piernaaaas!, no siento mis piernaas! Mientras la chica tenia una mirada aturdida , al ver aun ichigo tirado en el suelo con sangre , ella saco una daba y apunto al pecho de ichigo ultimas palabras dijo - gane dijo ichigo para desaparecer en una nube de humo- la chica se alejo pero al incorporarse sintió un dolor en su vientre ella bajo la mirada y vio el puño de ichigo clavado en ella - antes de caer.

Ichigo se incorporo y volvió a moverse mientras raizer ordenaba un ataque masivo en conjunto todas las piezas se juntaron y se agacharon para emboscar a ichigo para acabar con el , pues había demostrado ser un estratega y muy astuto por lo cual no lo tomaron ala ligera . Mientras tanto ichigo estaba sentado en unas ramas mientras hablaba con kurama y sus contrapartes pues shiro y sangedzu reconocían la fuerza de kurama . Y llegaron a un acuerdo kurama pasaría las técnicas a ambos , shiro aumentaría su potencia y sangedzu las enseñaría a ichigo pues ya habían creado una técnica mesclando el estado sabio de kurama y cero de shiro .

Sangedzu indico a ichigo como ejecutarla y como afectaría A su cuerpo, ichigo asentía para levantarse y saltar sobre los arboles de rama en rama , una de las chicas que tenia el cuerpo muy desarrollado y un cabello morado largo con un parche en el ojo miraba como ichigo se acercaba atreves de la esfera de un báculo mágico que tenia en su mano derecha .

Ella realizo una señal con su mano al indicar que el enemigo se acercaba , pero ella veía en el una mirada llena de determinación y calma . Lo cual la intrigo pues siempre veía miradas confiadas y arrogantes de raizer al creerse el mejor , pero ella volvió a la realidad al ser tomada por un brazo por parte de una chica rubia con coletas y un vestido con dobleces y estampados.

Ella asintió y se ocultaba para emboscar a ichigo . Mientras el se movía rastreando a sus oponentes lo cual lo llevo a un claro el cual estaba en medio de la arena , ichigo gruño pues sabia que no podría emboscar de sorpresa a sus enemigos pero el se concentro y una armadura empezó a formarse alrededor suyo .

Los espectadores se sorprendieron en especial una mujer de cabello rosa hasta las caderas y piel blanca de buen cuerpo ( que lo miraba sorprendida por la armadura que se materializo al frente suyo)

Tomando aire el concentro su riadzu y volvió a juntar sus manos creando unas poses con sus dedos ( yudzuu! Clones de sombraa!) Barios ichigos aparecieron los cuales juntaron sus manos y en coro dijeron ( transformacioon!) , ellos eran personas diferentes entre hombres y mujeres tanto humanos como otras razas. Ichigo dio una señal y todos se alinearon detrás De ichigo, el alzo la mano y todos empezaron a caminar mientras resonaba el metal contra El suelo las chicas que se ocultaban escucharon un gran Tumulto acercándose Asia ellas lo cual las sorprendió pues se suponía que solo era un oponente.

Pero ellas vieron como al frente suyo salía un ichigo vestido con una armadura , el cual desenvaino su espada y la clavo en el piso para que un enorme tigre saliera del bosque el cual se inclino ante ichigo y este lo monto para bajar hasta las chicas de las cuales una salió y las demás la siguieron mientras la maga de pelo morado invocaba unos soldados esqueléticos en gran numero y los posicionaba para salir ala contienda ( ichigo sintió como unas auras aparecían detrás de las chicas y sintió a cual las convocaba . Ichigo llego al frente ( buenos días como estamos!) Tengo algo que decirles si me dan un poco de vuestro tiempo? Tendrían el detalle de largaos de aquiiii! Todoos ahoraa! Pero una de las chicas salió ( quien te crees para decretar tal cosa , mi hermano te convertirá en polvo ) ( con que tu hermano es raizer?, pues dile a tu gente que deje este lugar y cancele su compromiso con rías o Teñiré el suelo con su sangree! Dijo ichigo- jamás tocaras a mi hermano porque morirás aquí mismo! - dijo la pequeña con arrogancia - en ese caso tendré que abrirte tu linda cabeza - ella se rio burlona mente - haber si sigues sonriendo después , una de las chicas se acerco a la rubia - esta segura que podremos ganar - pues claro veamos hacia donde avanzan - crees que me importan tus amenazas princesa de Coletas - la chica Se enojo como nunca antes- pero ichigo llego al otro lado , mientras los esqueletos salían del bosque y se formaban detrás de la chica rubia .

Ichigo tomo su espada y la levanto moviéndola al instante salieron barios soldados en armaduras los cuales se posicionaron detrás de ichigo .

Una de las chicas de raizer se movía por las tropas indicando que se preparen los arqueros, pero ichigo alzo un espada y la bajo con fuerza para que una gran nube de flechas saliera del bisque hacia las piezas de raizer las cuales contra atacaron con su propio bombardeo ambos ataques chocar consumiéndose entre si y ichigo soltó un grito para salir seguido por sus soldados los esqueletos también salieron y ambos bandos se acercaban mas , mas y mas pero ichigo Silbo y sus tropas desaparecieron para dejar salir a un grupo cabras revestidas con armaduras lo cual tomo de sorpresa A los esqueletos que recibieron el golpe de lleno barriendo con ellos al instante los soltados y los esqueletos luchaban matándose unos a otros cortando cuellos , espaldas ,piernas mientras ichigo despedazaba a sus enemigos junto a su tigre el cual mordía feroz mente a los esqueletos e ichigo los destrozaba con su espada , pero aun así los esqueletos eran demasiados y ichigo silbo de nuevo 3 veces y se escucho otros 3 Silbidos e ichigo disparo una esfera de color azul y todos se agacharon en grupos de tres colocando sus escudos al frente suyo creando una esfera de protección los presentes y observadores se sorprendieron al ver tal movimiento pero ellos vieron como de los arboles salían unas flechas las cuales soltaban un hilo de humo las chicas se cubrieron un escudos mágicos para soportar la lluvia de flechas pero algo andaba mal , las flechas no tenían punta, pero tenían unas bolsas en los extremos como puntas y una mecha ellas solo pudieron maldecir para ser cubiertas por una gran explosión que sorprendió a todos .

Al terminar todas las cargas se Escucho como Greifia anunciaba el retiro de todas las piezas faltantes de raizer , lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes . Los soldados envainaron sus espadas y desaparecieron en nubes de humo e ichigo desapareció la armadura en ese momento se sentido una gran energía que aumentaba mas y mas hasta que de uno de los edificios salió una enorme ave de color rojo que tenia unas llamas flameando en al borde de su cuerpo .

Momentos antes raizer estaba furioso pues estaba siendo derrotado por un simple aliado pero el sonrió ( aunque destruya mi orgullo , no perderé esta pelea mientras creaba un circulo mágico y manifestaba sus llamas que lo envolvieron para aumentar de tamaño hasta destrozar el lugar para salir volando hacia ichigo . Actualidad ichigo esquivo ala enorme ave que intento envestirlo pero ichigo desenvaino su espada y usando su paso flas apareció sobre la cabeza del ave y deslizo la hoja pero al chocar esta contra su piel , se destrozo y ichigo fue golpeado por la cabeza del ave que lo saco volando contra unas rocas . Ichigo se puso serio y junto riadzu para juntarlo con el chacra de kurama para ser rodeado de una energía blanca , en segundos una enorme aura se sintió y los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo que tenia a sangedzu pero el tenia un aspecto diferente , en lugar de su vestimenta negra el Tenia un traje de rojo y blanco con sus colas y orejas decorando su cabeza y espalda . Mientras una especie de mascara calaverita de un zorro se mantenía sobre su cabeza los presentes estaban sorprendidos especial mente hazazel ( vaya! Logro combinar sus poderes yokai con sus poderes shinimagi ¿pero? esa mascara desprende youki y otra energía que desconozco ) un hombre de pelo verde; llamado belcebú ¡como que shinimagi! Se supone que los dioses de la muerte juraron jamás involucrase con el reino de los demonios , hazazel de hecho el es mitad shinimagi y mitad humano pero fue contagiado con youki después que tuvo sexo con una demonio del clan gremori- belcebú que dices es cierto lo que dices hazazel pero es imposible que un humano logre asimilar la sangre de un dios y menos la de otras rasas además que porta un tipo armadura que se supone que solo pueden poseerlas los doce dioses del olimpo!, dioses que están ala altura del gran seuz! y me cuesta creer que un semidiós pueda usar un traje divino. Dijo belcebú

No precisamente dijo una voz suave , los presentes se voltearon y vieron como una mujer de gran figura vestido blanco y un gran cetro se acercaba a ellos , señorita Atena!

Dijeron ambos la armadura reacciona a la fuerza de la luz y la esperanza si alguien demuestra ser digno de llevar la armadura esta reaccionara hacia esa persona y le brindara su fuerza para luchar mientras se sentaba y miraba la arena con entusiasmo .

Con ichigo este enterró su espada en el suelo y se empezó a quitar la ropa , todos los presentes especial mente las chicas y mujeres se sonrojaron al ver el cuerpo de ichigo que estaba muy bien definido , pero esbelto ala vez . Pero el ave solo lo miro y ichigo grito transformación! Una explosión de humo cubrió la vista de todos los presentes que dejaron de sentir el aura de ichigo y en su lugar aparecía una aura bestial y potente de la nada una gran criatura salió del humo envistiendo al ave de un salto , ave que no pudo esquivar el golpe cayo fuerte mente al piso levantando el polvo , pero se levanto enseguida al cielo y usando sus alas creo una gran ráfaga de viento que despejo el humo y todos se sorprendieron al ver un enorme zorro rojo que poseía 9 colas moviéndose detrás suyo muchos ancianos se sorprendieron y tenían rostros de miedo y sorpresa , pero los mas Jóvenes estaban asombrados . Pero algunos al ver y tener recuerdos oscuros sobre ese zorro tomaron a sus familias y se largaron del lugar al interior del edificio principal .

Muchos de los mas jóvenes no sabían por que la reacción de los presentes pero escucharon una alerta ( alerta! , todos los presentes entrar al edificio principal, todos al edificio principal) . Ellos obedecieron pues barios guardias entraron y condujeron a los presentes al interior , Greifia deberíamos parar el encuentro esto se salió de control . Circes; no! Ahora solo podemos resguardar a todos lo mejor que podamos , jamás imagine que podría pasar esto. Mientras el edificio brillo y se elevo al cielo mientras tenia un circulo mágico al alrededor.

Mientras se proyectaba un circulo mágico que dejaba ver la arena , el zorro solo gruño y soltó una risa jajajajjaja vaya! Esto es mejor de lo que imagine!? Me siento total mente libre , no lo crees raizer! Dijo el zorro al ave los presentes se sorprendieron ¿¡ como que raizer dijo lamu?! . Veo que me descubriste- dijo el ave- al ver tu potencial pude ver que debía ir en serio por lo cual tome esta forma que me permite expulsar mi energía sin restricciones mientras abría sus alas y una gran ráfaga de fuego era expulsada al cielo . Pero sabes que es lo mejor de esta forma - dijo ichigo , los presentes pusieron demasiada atención- lo mejor es- los presentes estaban tensos y ansiosos - lo mejor es - que nadie sabe si estas desnudo o no!. Los presentes cayeron como moscas , que clase de afirmación fue esa! dijo Koneko por un alto parlante, ichigo solo suspiro es que ya olvidaste la sensación de estar desnudos en la cama Koneko. La cara de Koneko se puso roja y solo desvió la mirada pero ichigo solo giro los ojos y encaro a raizer .

Para salir uno en contra del otro ambos chocaron cabezas levantando el suelo creando un cráter y alejándose para volver a chocar uno contra el otro alzando el polvo , pero ichigo contrajo Sus colas y golpeo a raizer en el pecho para tomarlo con sus garras y girara para lanzarlo contra la pared raizer se estrello con la gran pared y ichigo tomo aire y inflo su pecho mientras sus Colas empezaron a brillar de un color rojizo y se extendía por su lomo hasta su cabeza y su boca empezaba a brillar. Raizer salió de los escombros y voló hacia ichigo para lanzar un amiento de fuego que ichigo esquivo mientras tenia la energía reunida en su cuerpo, para tomar unas rocas con sus colas y lanzarlas contra raizer el cual las esquivo pero perdió de vista A ichigo que había saltado hacia raizer que fue tumbado al suelo , el se levanto y voló enojado contra ichigo que espero a raizer hasta que el estuvo listo para lanzar su aliento de fuego pero el vio como ichigo esquivo su ataque y su cuerpo brillo de rojo para ser golpeado por una gran ráfaga De energía que choco contra el dañándolo seria mente.

Pero raizer no se detuvo el con gran fuerza logro sujetar a ichigo de sus patas de Delanteras y lo embistió contra el suelo con sus fuertes garras sujetas alas patas de ichigo para elevarse y dejarse caer sobre el mientras ichigo gruñía del dolor.

Para luego ser alzado y enviado contra el limite de la arena pero ichigo salió volando y destruyendo la barrera que los mantenía separados del inframundo . Ichigo cayo con gran fuerza al piso levantando el suelo y mandando a volar todo a su paso al impactar contra el suelo , raizer gruño y se encendió en llamas mientras volaba hacia ichigo que se recompuso del ataque y se levanto para ser embestido por raizer que lo empezó a arrastrar por el campo mientras ichigo clavaba sus garras al suelo y era golpeado por las rocas y montañas que impactaban contra mientras era arrastrado por raizer que tomo impulso y mordió una de las patas traseras de ichigo y giro con fuerza para sacarlo volando contra otras montañas cercanas.

Ichigo cayo al piso mientras barios arboles y rocas salían volando pero ellos sintieron como la montaña cedió , raizer intento alzarse en vuelo pero ichigo lo tomo de las patas y envolvió sus colas alrededor del cuerpo de raizer juntándose y haciéndolo caer para que la montaña los aplaste a ambos , los presentes se sorprendieron y se asustaron pues ninguno salía o veían movimientos pero de la nada una enorme garra salió del suelo para volver a entrar al mismo hoyo de pronto sus sonido se escucho y sin mas una gran figura salió del hoyo alzándose al cielo alzando el polvo pero enseguida una esfera pequeña salió del mismo detrás de raizer que raizer destruyo con sus aliento de fuego . Pero algo mas salió del hoyo que soltó un aullido para empezar a expulsar un gran aura que despejo el humo y escombros - todos se sorprendieron al ver como ichigo tenia su cuerpo brillando y sus colas se encorvaron hacia delante dejando las puntas ala altura de su cabeza - sin mas ichigo soltó barias esferas de energía que apunto contra raizer , raizer se sorprendió pero no pudo esquivar ese ataque y lo recibió de lleno creando una gran explosión de la cual salió raizer todo lastimado y en dirección a ichigo mientras se encendía en llamas y lanzaba un aliento de fuego que ichigo contrarresto con una ráfaga de energía usando sus colas . Pero raizer aumento la intensidad y ichigo respiro todo el aire que pudo mientras inflaba su pecho y dejo sus colas caer , el aliento de raizer volvió a caer contra ichigo que soltó un rayo muy potente de color rojo que impacto contra el de raizer . Pero este consumió al otro creando una gran explosión al despejarse el humo se podía ver como ambos estaban tirados en el suelo pero empezaron a levantarse , raizer gruño a ichigo y este se lo devolvió . Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y al chocar raizer lanzo una ráfaga que golpeo a ichigo paro este con dolor salto sobre raizer mientras le clavaba sus garras y sus colmillos mientras raizer Gruñía del dolor y rasgaba a ichigo en sus pecho usando sus fuertes patas y empelando sus garras en la carne de ichigo pero ichigo lo soltó y usando Sus colas envolvió una de las alas de raizer y se dio vuelta alzando a raizer para con gran fuerza lanzarlo lejos , raizer salió volando contra unas rocas , fue tal el golpe que raizer perdió una de sus alas.

Raizer todo enojado y herido se levanto y corrió hacia ichigo que fue golpeado por las patas de raizer . Pero raizer mordió fuerte mente una de las orejas de ichigo que Gruñía del dolor, y se sacudía y jalo a raizer con sus colas para quitárselo. Pero el daño estaba echo ichigo perdió una oreja , la sangre salía tenia el suelo los presentes se asustaron pues ya no era una pelea era una matanza ichigo adolorido tomo una roca con sus colas y corrió hacia raizer , raizer se preparo para recibir a ichigo pero al estar cerca ichigo paro el seco y usando la fuerza de impulso lanzo la roca como una catapulta que golpeo a raizer de lleno en la cara y cayo al piso pero rápida mente se levanto demostrando que había perdido un ojo.

Ambos totalmente agotados solo se miraron y se lanzaron con todo su poder , al chocar se levanto el polvo y un gran silencio se presento . Pero la figura de ichigo se levanto mientras raizer estaba inconsciente en el suelo , pues ichigo había juntado sus colas con la cual golpeo a raizer dejándolo inconciente.

Ichigo rugió en señal de victoria!, los presentes aplaudieron con fervor . Pero ichigo volvió a su estatura normal y cayo inconsciente pues había gastado la mayor parte de su riadzu al combatir con su forma de zorro lo cual desgasto a ichigo mas de lo que el esperaba.

Sirses proclamo a ichigo ganador y los presentes aplaudieron con fervor al ver como raizer había sido derrotado .

De la nada ichigo fue tele transportado al interior del castillo donde cayo sobre una de las piezas de raizer , la cual chillo al ser sorprendida . Ichigo sintió un suave bulto en su mano y lo apretó escuchando un leve gemido, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a la misma chica de pelo morado que estaba sonrojada y apenada .

Ichigo no comprendió nada pero el volteo al sentir unas auras acecinas detrás el se volteo y vio como todas las chicas presentes lo miraban fría mente e incluso Greifia estaba echando fuego de sus ojos el no entendía, pero la misma chica dijo ( oye? Por favor se gentil - y Házmelo suave mente por favor) ichigo no entendió que dijo y la volteo a ver pero se puso rojo como un tomate , pues había estado sujetando firme mente uno de los pechos de la chica , pero el solo lo apretó mas y la chica gimió de una forma muy sensual y inocente ala vez.

Ichigo soltó a la chica y se alejo pero el vio como Koneko tenia una mirada furiosa y sus colmillos le salían, sus Dedos poseían filosas garras , Yuma tenia una mirada psicópata mientras sostenía una lanza de luz , Aika solo desenvainaba una daga mientras tenia los ojos muertos, Asia tenia unos guantes con una banda metálica en los nudillos.

Pero incluso rías tenia los puños cubiertos de magia junto a una Greifia enojada , las demás solo empezaron a acercarse a ichigo que estaba rodeado e ichigo solo dijo ( ayuda!) Mientras era golpeado por todas las mujeres presentes tanto niñas, señoritas, señoras y ancianas, todas ellas golpeaban a ichigo por todo el cuerpo . Mientras se escuchaban los gritos de ichigo (i auxilió !) . Después de un tiempo se puede ver aun ichigo tumbado en el piso nivel yancha con moretones y hematomas por todo el cuerpo sobre un pequeño cráter .

Pero el se levanto lenta mente mientras extendía sus brazos y se arrastraba por el piso hasta llegar junto a hazazel que creo un circulo mágico que curo a ichigo dejándolo como nuevo , pero Sirses hablo ; bueno como todos pudieron ver ichigo kurosaki derroto al clan fénix por lo cual ese compromiso queda total mente descartado y no hay refutación? - si! Dijeron todos los presentes , pero algo mas?¿ ahora que el matrimonio de rías fue cancelado ella elegirá a su esposo?, rías agradeció a su hermanó. Gracias Sirses sama - dijo rías inclinándose- pero ya he elegido a la persona con la cual quiero estar? - dijo rías sonrojada- ichigo lenta mente caminaba hacia la puerta y estando a medio camino de la puerta - rías lo tomo de la mano - quiero a ichigo kurosaki como mi esposo? Dijo rías toda sonrojada y tímida mientras entrecruzaba Sus dedos con los de ichigo - que estaba nervioso - matrimonio dijo ichigo- bueno se que prometí casarme con las demás pero esto es demasiado repentino, pero esta bien que sea yo- lo dije muy dudoso - si - tu me ayudaste y me mostraste un corazón sincero y gentil por lo cual decidí que quería estar junto a ti ichigo- lo dijo rías. Mientras tomaba mi mano y ponía una sortija en mi dedo lo cual me paralizo y rías me miraba A los ojos - ichigo quieres?¿ Casarte con migo? .

Dijo rías yo estaba sorprendido al igual que feliz quería decir que si , pero luego pensé en las chicas y la duda me invadió yo solo serré mis ojos y dije rías gremori- eres una gran chica y mujer cuidas de tu familia con corazón y decisión pero por el momento lo pensare con detalle . Cuando este listo diré mi decisión.

Caminando hacia Sirses , espero que puedan respetar mi decisión y esperar mi respuesta ( Sirses, respetaremos tu decisión y esperaremos tu respuesta- rías te pido que me esperes pues el matrimonio es algo muy serio - dijo ichigo - esta bien esperare tu decisión ichigo- dijo rías- bueno ahora con su permiso me desmayo ichigo cayo al piso y las chicas se pegaron a el pero rías separo a los presentes, por que se desmayo dijo Yuma , no lo se dijo rías - es muy simple dijo hazazel si una mujer se desmaya al ser propuesta imagínense como reaccionaria un chico al ser propuesto por una chica . Los presentes solo rieron al comprender la situación mientras ichigo se encontraba en el piso quieto .


End file.
